


《京本君。》 樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, SixTONES - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 半現實向請慎入
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半現實向請慎入

序

癒えない……

言えない……

我無法說出來——

戀愛好難。

難在我面對著你的喜歡，我沒能說出來。

※

會場黑暗一遍，配合著本人的要求，歌迷自覺地關掉了手燈，在後台靜靜地等待著遠處的光芒一點接一點地消失，整個會場從剛剛的沸騰變成了耳語般的期待，大螢幕裡是暮色的橘紅，閃著落日的霞光伴著鳥鳴，輕悄悄地絮迴。

京本穿著連帽外套的簡單定裝，把臉藏在帽子和髮絲之下，踉蹌腳步走上舞台，呯地了結演出者的生命，飛濺的血腥灑在螢幕上，音樂徐徐響起。

他走向中間的舞台，手裡扶著支架，開口訴說著第三身視覺的自殺故事，歌迷窒息傾聽，傾聽歌曲裡絕望和崩潰的心情，隨著京本情緒悲慟地嘶叫著，甚至連歌迷的心也一併掉落地獄裡掙扎著，揮動著手裡的光，京本自轉著，在會場裡找某點他記憶中不再存在的光，再撕心裂肺地叫著。

跪倒在地上，只能叫著。

那一點——

早已消失的光。

※

「KYOMO，今天聲音聽起來有點沙啞呢，狀態不好？」演唱會結束後，中島擦著滿頭大汗，坐在京本的旁邊關心著。  
「啊，沒什麼，可能是連續幾場都要嘶吼，嗓子有點兒太用力了……」京本微笑著搖搖頭，從走神中回復過來，中島感覺今天的京本哪裡不對勁，可是他又說不出來，反正京本說自己沒事兒，那他也只好作罷，準備收拾東西先去洗個澡。  
「健人」拿著換洗的衣服，中島走向大浴場，在走廊和松村碰個正著，松村截住了他的前路，「京本沒事兒吧？」看來是成員們都感受到今天的京本狀態沒在平常上，中島搖搖頭。  
「他說可能只是連續幾場演唱會，SOLO曲有點兒太用力了——」

沒想到松村只是失笑一下，將手機的版面遞給中島。

「他可真會說謊啊」

《知名樂團BREAK完成世界巡迴演唱會，回歸日本並宣佈今年重心將放回日本》

「……樹，回來了嗎——」中島默唸著，往下快速掃視了新聞的報道。

『……訪問了BREAK的隊長田中樹桑，田中桑表示很高興可以回到日本的舞台，知道日本的歌迷也引頸期盼，日本場的演唱會也正積極籌備中，希望很快有好的消息跟大家宣佈，主唱JESSE桑表示希望可以為歌迷帶來嶄新而不一樣的演出，而團員森本桑則表示正為新專輯作曲和錄音做準備……』

下面是日推上一遍的留言：『有人可以借名義嗎？』『尋找可以一起連番的人～～有意請DM』『太高興了，希望這次也有東京DOME的場次』『啊啊啊啊啊希望能中票』『不曉得這次倍率有多大……』——

就在中島隔著休息室的門盯著自己看的時候，京本在空無一人的房間裡滑著手機，讀過完整關於BREAK的報道後，重重地嘆了口氣。

你回來了。

帶著我那份說不出來的複雜，還是回來了。


	2. Chapter 2

１

「今晚有工作嗎？」雜誌拍攝的工作結束後，菊池向收拾著個人物品的京本問道。  
「嗯……」京本停下手上的動作，想了一下，搖了頭「沒有」  
「啊，那就好，算你一個」菊池咧嘴而笑，老樣子瞇起了雙眼，嘴巴放在細小的臉上總有種錯覺的不成比例，可是還是帶著帥氣而壞孩子的感覺，京本不明白當中的意思，瞧菊池也沒有往下說，也只好繼續收拾著。  
「風磨——今晚訂幾點了？原來我今天晚上還有個廣播生放送哎，我大約八點左右可以溜了」旁邊的高地叫嚷著，嘟起嘴唇表示不滿，還是心機女似的動作挨在菊池的邊上。  
「啊啊，七點半開始吧，不過也沒有特別說固定時間，反正大家慢慢來就好，你搞定就來我估計也只是差不多剛開始……」菊池按了按手機確定訂座記錄，點點頭說。  
「太好了——」高地發出歡呼的聲音，笑容滿臉，「好久沒見JESSE了，他說他染了頭紅毛，可就一直不肯給我傳照片！」

聽見往昔熟悉的名字，馬上反應過來的京本，他立即望向高地跟菊池，唸唸有詞地張嘴想說點什麼卻又緊張得口吃起來。

「你們、你們在說什麼……」京本問道，高地投來不太理解的眼神，菊池站在後面卻只是露出深不可測的笑容。  
「我算了你哦，不許說不去——」菊池說，語氣中不容京本反悔的強勢，雖說是前輩，可是京本本來就不是那種很會裝的前輩，面對菊池這種聰明又腦筋動得快的人，京本可說是完全沒辦法反抗，「今晚我們就跟以前一起的JR聚一聚，全部人你都認識的，沒必要擔心」

就是全部人都認識，才需要擔心啊——

以前一起的JR，菊池倒是說得輕輕鬆鬆，他就只差著沒將田中樹這名字吐出來了……

「……」京本面色一沉，沒有答話，菊池知道事已至此，京本也不會反口說不去了，他笑著走回自己的座位上開始收拾東西，高地的視線在他和菊池身上來回逡巡了一下，看見兩個人沒有更多的交談，也回去收拾準備在後頭的工作。

也許在菊池眼中他就只想多找一個從前膩在一起的JR開個派對，拼個房費，或許是一大班人打打鬧鬧，高興就好。

說為什麼不想去，京本倒也說不出個理由來。

明知道BREAK的三人都會在，他期待看見JESSE，再一起大聊特聊音樂的事情；他也很想看見森本，這個從小到大都膩在自己家像弟弟一樣的孩子，他想抓住森本盡情聊天，再瘋狂指使森本替自己做事然後看著森本有點兒無奈的表情卻都好好地給自己辦好。

他——

想不想看見田中呢？

可能在心底很深很深的深處，他的答案還是肯定的。

但有一種，期待卻更害怕受傷害的心情，忐忑著。

「哦！你們都來的好快啊！！」除了高地以外，BISHADOW的四子都在菊池的帶領下浩浩蕩蕩殺進KTV的獨立包廂裡，一向不喜歡大伙兒一起鬧的中島似乎也被菊池強迫出席了，京本一直偷瞄著中島，就等中島說要回去餵BONITA的時候，他也跟著一起走就好，可是意外地，似乎中島跟森本聊得很起勁。

京本掃視了一下房間，不同的角落都坐滿了人，的確如菊池所說，都是從前一起做JR的人，森本和JESSE在裡面特別顯眼，他們兩個人站在中間跟誰熱唱著J社前輩們的歌曲，今年TONY還是沒有來，在JESSE大笑之下結束名曲。

森本看見他們來了，主動放下麥克風和他們打招呼，京本還是很高興看見森本的，馬上便跟著森本和中島坐在一起，三個人談笑著，主要還是聽森本和中島聊天，兩個人聊著作曲的靈感、舞蹈、新曲、新點子之類的事情，很是熱忱。

京本想找JESSE，可是發現JESSE在另一邊廂和其他人唱歌唱得起勁，甚至還利用中間空出來的地方起勁地跳著伴舞，好幾年沒有伴舞的JESSE竟然沒有忘記舞步，甚至比當JR的時期更要準確，站到中間閃亮著邊唱邊跳，玩得盡興。

田中似乎不在，京本來回看了幾眼，沒看見田中的身影，他按捺著自己那微小的失望心情，強迫自己投入森本和中島的邀請走出去一起合唱，努力地發笑著。

其實菊池也沒說明誰會來，誰不來，為什麼——

就是覺得田中必須會出現呢？

「KYOMO桑，要一起出去拿吃的嗎？自助餐時間好像開始了——」一曲接一曲地唱，直至又一首的完結，森本放下麥克風問道，旁邊馬上有其他人接上開始點歌和歡呼著，「KENTY呢？要一起出去看看嗎？」  
「啊，好啊」中島歡喜地說，也放下了自己的麥克風，轉身準備跟著森本出去取餐。  
「哦……好啊」京本將麥克風交給其他人後，自己也跟著森本和中島的腳步推門出去。

前面就是森本和中島愉快地聊著天，京本聽見後方傳來急促的腳步聲，他猛地卻又帶著心跳加速的感覺扭頭看過去——

卻只是看見侍應進去送上飲料。

「幹嘛？在等誰嗎？」森本首先注意到，他馬上跟進，京本嚇了一跳，連忙搖頭。  
「沒……什麼」森本一臉不相信的表情，讓京本更不安著自己的表情，他沒說其他話，只是跟著中島向自助餐的方向走去，幸好森本也沒有再追問著，只是趕了上來，繼續搭話。

聊著天拿食物的時光是奇妙的，一下子讓京本有種錯覺以前自己回到未成年時，跟其他JR一起唱KTV，自主練習舞步、唱功，聊著什麼時候才能出道啊——之類的話題，唯一的擔憂就是明天有沒有工作，然後一再努力。

可是一眨眼，森本長大了，他也長大了，沒想到當年聲勢凌人的バカレア組，最後還是沒能一起出道。

他們……都長得好大，大到有點兒連自己也沒辦法再控制了。

「我們回來囉——」森本拿上拿著好幾盤的小吃，首先推開房間，大伙兒看見食物來了很是興奮，甚至停止了唱歌回頭看有沒有想吃的東西，中島只是笑著將東西都放好，又將餐具放在旁邊方便大家取用，京本放下自己替森本取的沙拉，便坐在一旁取了叉子準備開吃。

他無意識地望向菊池和松村，心裡赫地漏跳一拍似的被誰重重擊中——

田中坐在他們的旁邊，聊起好不快樂。

和記憶中的田中還是一樣的笑臉，看不見眼睛似地頂著一頭粉色，滲著黑髮的布丁頭，舉手投足都散發著帥氣和自信的跟他們嬉鬧著。

京本不曉得自己是看呆了眼睛，還是因為太久違看見田中而無法移開視線，也許是注意到有誰看著自己，田中這才發現了遠處角落安靜坐著的京本，拿著叉子，旁邊是截然不同的氣氛，京本怔怔地看著自己，田中不著跡地抿了一下嘴唇，然後揚了揚笑容，向京本打了招呼。

被這樣的田中嚇了一跳，京本裝作沒事，點點頭回應，然後又跟著旁邊的人一起討論哪一種比較好吃，哪一種剛剛被拿完了要等會兒才有……

派對還在持續著，待高地加入之後菊池宣佈所有人都到齊了，於是一口氣點了酒精派對的套餐，望著桌上一樽又一樽的酒精和小遊戲，京本瞄了一眼跟自己隔了幾個身位的田中，田中眼內閃著期待和興奮，摟著菊池的肩大聲說著什麼，菊池笑得很開心。

被迫著參加遊戲，京本沒菊池他們熟悉，接連輸了好幾局，喝了滿肚子的酒精，混合不同口味的讓京本沒一陣子便感到頭昏腦脹，臉紅耳赤地攤坐在沙發上不發一言，JESSE見狀坐在他旁邊擔心著，卻又繼續跟菊池玩遊戲。

「還好嗎？大我」JESSE的臉也紅著，看起來也被灌了不少，喝了酒的菊池情緒更為高漲，在起哄著不知道什麼。  
「嗯！」顯然是一副醉醺醺樣子的京本鼓起腮幫子淡笑著點頭，好不可愛的少爺樣子讓JESSE不禁失笑，他和其他人一起站了起來，似乎是打算去某個地方。  
「我們出去取點吃的回來，你有什麼想吃嗎？」  
「隨便！」還是那個眼神晃動著迷離的回答，JESSE知道這種情況大概京本也不會一起行動了，便自顧自跟著其他人一起出去。

房間一下子冷靜下來，不知道是他們太專注喝酒結果大家終於發現自己的五臟六腑在尖叫肚餓，還是大家情緒高昂的決定群體行動，等京本回過神來，似乎他們就扔下半醉著的京本在這裡負責看顧包包了。

酒醉三分醒，京本沒辦法控制自己發熱的身體，也沒辦法從模糊的意識中徹底清醒過來，他有一半是知道自己在幹嘛，可是更多的是控制不了。

『呼～～』

被誰靠得很近，然後狠狠地呼息吹向自己的耳朵，溫熱的氣息按觸上敏感的位置，讓京本下意識一顫，臉是更紅了起來，連耳朵也在發燙著。

「嗚啊——」發出讓人害羞的哽咽，京本覺得自己真的遜斃了，可是那聲嚶嚀卻是吐了出來覆水難收，京本馬上扭頭看著始作俑者，只見田中坐在距離自己很近很近的位置，一臉壞笑著。

按著自己剛剛被田中吹過的耳朵，京本想罵人的說話都哽在唇邊，他剛才醉臥著，沒發現原來田中和自己一樣被留在這間房間裡，可是更糟糕的是，他，連推開田中也顯得有氣無力。

「好久不見了，京 本 君」

喚著自己名字的聲線是低沉的，也許帶點嘲弄，京本看不清眼前的這個人到底帶著什麼心情再次喚著自己，甚至再看見自己。

「樹……好、好久不見」

上一次見面，是什麼時候呢？

高中畢業？

還是田中正式向J社遞上退社申請那天？

還是——

自己作為BISHADOW出道的那天？

「京本君今晚怎麼都不唱歌呢？我可是很喜歡京本君的歌聲哦」田中坐直了身子，沒有更多的接近，說著閒話家常，卻讓京本更加在意。  
「嗯……大家似乎都唱得很起勁……」胡說了個理由推搪，他也知道田中對這事沒什麼興趣，他以為田中會把自己當作過去伙伴的普通一員，打個招呼繼續跟菊池玩得瘋狂，可是，他，田中樹——

卻主動靠近了自己。

「誒……這樣啊」發出可疑的音調，田中沒有再向自己搭話，他掏出了手機開始滑動起來，京本在田中身邊坐立不安，彷彿剛剛的醉意就跟著田中吹呼著自己耳朵一併而消散，此刻京本的腦袋十分清晰，飛快地運轉著所有有關田中的事情。  
「吶、樹——」

京本鼓起勇氣，想跟田中說說話，可是此刻房門再度被打開，眾人拿好食物三兩回到這裡，房間一下子又變得熱鬧起來。

隨著外面一陣不屬於房間的空氣吹拂過來，也帶走了京本難得的勇氣。

京本閉上嘴唇，反正田中也沒在意，他甫看見菊池進來，便笑著迎了上去，幫忙拿著食物坐在較遠的位置，邊聊著邊吃。

「啊，我要唱京本君的新曲！」大吃大喝一輪，田中跟其他人在點著歌，他們推撞著點歌，然後京本聽見田中大叫著。  
「哈哈，都多少年了，怎麼還在叫京本君啊」旁邊森本取笑著，田中卻沒顯得尷尬，只是笑了笑。  
「習慣了嘛」  
「可是都認識這麼久了，KYOMO就沒讓你叫得親近點嗎？」

森本投來了視線，京本想了想，腦裡面總是很久很久以前的畫面。

「我沒什麼所謂，怎麼叫我都可以」莞爾回答著，他想對上田中的目光，卻發現田中只是別過臉，點著自己的新曲癒えない，半掩的髮絲完美遮去田中的表情，也阻隔了京本的熱切。

京本倒是沒想過為什麼一直以來，相濡以沫，田中卻一直只是叫著自己京本君。

即使在好幾年沒見面之後的今天，聽見田中還是叫著自己作「京本君」，京本甚至覺得有那麼一點點的——

熟悉感。

彷彿，他們還是當天的少年。


	3. Chapter 3

２

凌晨快三點，京本發著愣呆坐在包廂內，大部份的人都因為吸入太多酒精變得恍神，或是倒頭睡在沙發上，就只有菊池他們三兩人還情緒高漲地站在電視前面唱著J社前輩們的歌將伴舞跳得起勁，他們各人臉上赤紅著，似是喝了不少，京本好奇他們知不知道自己在幹嘛，他們到底是還能撐下去還是已經醉得失去了意識。

京本看了看手機的時間，快三點，明天早還得去錄節目，在他沒注意到或是被人灌酒的時候似乎中島和松村都走了，本想跟著中島一起離開大概不會顯得太不會做人，不過如今看來，大部份人都醉得不醒人事似乎也沒有人在意。

他先上了個廁所，回來便在房間的角落找回自己的背包，在裡面翻找著錢包掏錢的時候，田中卻叫住了他。

「走了？」田中不曉得從哪裡竄出來，嚇了京本一跳，京本回頭站正，感覺自己這才頭一次正視著許多年沒見的田中，他長得比高中時都要結實了，不過還是很瘦，偏拗黑的皮膚下用一貫喜愛的名牌T恤給套著，和自己差不多高，看久了入迷，京本感覺自己沉睡著的心都要給喚醒了。  
「啊……嗯，明天早上還有工作」忍耐著越發急促的心跳，京本不敢再往田中身上看，田中身體的每一部份都會讓京本想起了過去，那個無法回去的過去，像未熟的果實一樣帶酸澀卻透著一絲令人心念甜蜜，京本放下了錢，「幫我跟他們說一聲，謝了」向菊池方向點點頭，京本轉身便往門那邊走去。

然而田中卻拉住了他的手臂，身體的接觸是令人恐懼的，就在那一瞬間，京本的心臟彷彿就要蹦出喉嚨原地爆炸，京本止住腳步，不得不回頭對上田中比自己淡然的視線。

「我送你吧」  
「不、不用吧？我又不是女的……」面對田中的好心，京本馬上拒絕，現在他只想趕快回家，好好睡一覺，從田中身邊逃開，好讓他重新回到沒有田中樹的生活裡面。  
「可是這麼晚了，你也喝了不少吧？」田中蹙蹙眉，沒有再讓京本拒絕自己，便自顧自拿好自己的東西，跟著京本一起走往門外。

京本在田中的強硬下也只能認命，確實自己被灌了不少，意識是清醒的，可是走起路上來身體卻不聽使喚，踉蹌的腳步沒辦法好好平衡，他背起背包，讓田中跟著自己走到停車場，等待召來的計程車。

途中田中沒有再跟自己搭話，京本覺得有點兒不自在，從前他和田中總是無所不談，也許是相隔太多年沒有見面了，連沉默的空間也再也容不下，一幕幕年輕的回憶迫著京本去記起，封塵了的痛心似乎直至今天，也在影響著京本。

「來了」田中提示著自己計程車已到，京本點頭，率先跳上計程車，正想關門的時候，田中卻也一併擠了進來。  
「？」京本不解。  
「送佛送到西吧，你還住在老家嗎？」田中的說話裡沒讓京本拒絕的餘地，他關上了車門，司機在等待著京本報地址。  
「……搬出去自己住了」跟司機報了自己家的地址，田中挑挑眉，京本也只得任由田中將自己送回家。  
「誒，京本君自己住，可以嗎？」田中帶著笑意，明明記憶中的京本是一個生活白痴的小少爺。  
「……可以！！」京本不滿地反駁，「而且我自己住已經兩年多了！」  
「哈哈，真的沒問題嗎？有好好在做家務嗎？」田中打趣著，京本氣急地辯解著。  
「我 有 在 做！！」京本不爽的心情攀上那張從未改變並似乎變得更為漂亮的臉龐上，田中盯著看，再度勾起了笑意，「樹呢？回來了住哪裡？」

自然而然地向田中提出問題，京本扭頭看著田中看，白皙得似是要發亮的俊臉在田中的眸裡倒映著一陣複雜的情感，田中沒預料京本會這樣直勾勾地看著自己，一切如昔日一樣不帶雜質而純粹。

「……暫時還住在千葉老家哦，房子在找著，不過沒有太多時候找都在拖延著……」田中回答著，聲線變得心虛起來，他別過眼睛，倒是自己從京本的眼神裡逃開了。

既然我回應不了，我不應該也讓你深陷──

許多許多年前，田中對自己說過。

「謝謝了」司機人很好地停在最靠近自己家的位置，田中和京本一起下了車，田中抬頭看著京本那棟公寓，出乎自己意料之外的平凡，地區上來說也不是什麼高級公寓的地方，對於京本少爺來說是很務實了，不過四周圍都是住宿區，晚上也很寧靜的樣子，大概就是這一點吸引了京本吧，「那麼，謝謝你送我回來了」

京本原以為田中會坐回同一架計程車回家，他道謝著，沒想到田中下一秒便將車門關上，司機徐徐將車開走。

「誒？」

滿腦子的疑問，田中只是一臉輕鬆站在原地，兩個人在公寓前面相視而立，卻默默無言。

「這麼晚了，還要我回千葉你也太不夠朋友了」言下之意，是希望京本收留他一個晚上。

京本聽出來了，可是內心卻糾結著，要是、要是他跟田中從來都只是很好很好的朋友，那麼自然不成問題──

可是，萬籟俱寂中聽著自己噗通噗通地跳得飛快的內心，京本知道，過去他們不是，即使過了這麼多年的現在，他們也不是。

輕嘆息著，京本抬頭望著滿天星空，這遍星空就是當初京本選擇了這個公寓的原因，辛勞工作後的晚上，步行回到這裡，在靜謐下望上天際，點點星火彷彿都在跟他說，自己的思念可以抵達彼方。

可是彼方回來了，京本才發現，相隔著他們的才不止僅僅一個星空。

「……我明天起得早，把你吵醒了不關我事──」說罷，京本轉身走向公寓的大堂，田中一副奸計得逞的表情，神色飛揚地跟著京本走。

京本的家比田中想像的都要小，開放式的廚房連著客廳，裡面一間睡房，沒有過多的傢俱，幾乎是空無一物的家，就放了好幾把結他在陽台前，陽台放了張椅子和茶几，似乎京本平常會坐在陽台寫曲或是幹嘛，沙發是兩座位的，看來京本也沒有隨時讓人上來坐坐的打算。

招呼了田中換上了室內鞋，京本將背包隨便放在地上便拖著疲憊的身體走進睡房，田中等了好一會兒，發現京本沒有出來的打算，便走進去，赫然發現京本就只換上了T恤和長褲，便躺在床上拉好被子準備睡了。

「你不先洗澡嗎？」田中吃驚地問。  
「嗯……明天早上起來再洗，好累哦──」京本說，閉上眼睛翻了個身，又似是想到什麼，再度把眼睛張開，「對了，你要換洗的衣服嗎？」

田中點點頭表示自己的需要，心裡想像這京本少爺跟當年完全沒兩樣，我行我素大概自己也是第一個上來過夜的人了，京本指了指自己衣櫃，讓田中隨便翻，看著田中走到浴室，他也似完成任務一樣設定好鬧鐘，再昏沉睡去……

本應如此。

可是明明身體很累，京本卻是完完全全睡不進去。

不不，先整理一下現在的狀況。

他和田中久別重逢，田中主動說要送自己回家，然後順道還在自己家過夜，甚至自己還借出衣服讓他洗澡──

這是什麼鬼劇情？！

京本試著讓自己不要回首過去跟田中的糾葛，可是根本辦不到啊！

這個已經被田中完完全全喚醒的心情，急促地跳得害怕田中會聽見的心臟，讓京本怎麼睡？

傾聽著田中在浴室零碎的活動聲音，吹風機的聲音，又關掉扭開了門鎖的聲音，京本睡意全消，他已經不曉得自己到底應該用哪一張臉面對田中。

先是你把我推開，現在又算什麼？

「京本君你這個風筒還滿好用的，吹完頭髮也不會特別毛燥」說著，田中爬上了自己的床，京本大驚。  
「你你你……幹嘛？！」京本問道，田中坐在床邊拿著手機，露出無辜的樣子。  
「外面的沙發那麼窄，你又沒有被褥了，難不成我睡地板嗎？」

無法反駁……

京本不作一言，伸手將燈關掉，田中看見京本準備睡了，也放下了手機躺下。

「今天謝謝你啦」黑暗中，田中靠了過來，剛好在京本的耳邊呼息著，虛弱的聲線挑逗著京本的耳根，京本耳窩發燙一樣被點燃起來，他下意識用力地推開田中，才發現田中早已在自己相當接近的位置，近乎可以將自己抱擁入懷。  
「可、可以不要靠我這麼近嗎？」京本反抗著說，可是語氣中的不肯定連自己都在質疑。

田中聽見了一怔，卻只是帶著更深的笑容，伸手環抱了京本。

京本在懷裡一顫，更用力地想要推開，卻在酒精的作用下顯得無力。

「我會以為你只是在暗示我」

說罷，輕咬住京本的耳骨，京本發出嬌嗔一聲，他馬上按住自己的嘴巴，田中放了口，京本感覺自己羞紅了臉。

整個身子都在發熱著。

「樹……」不要。

要是你沒打算回應，那麼不要讓我期待。

「晚安」

猶如聽見京本內心讀白一樣，田中幾乎是同一時間放開了自己，翻滾到床的另一邊，低聲道了晚安，似乎便沉沉睡去，沒有再多的動靜。

然而在床另一邊的京本，卻完全陷入了回憶中不能自拔。

樹，這麼多年來，

你有一刻為了我心動過嗎？


	4. Chapter 4

３

一月的東京是寒風刺骨的，京本穿著嶄新的校服，走在不熟悉的道路上小心翼翼地避開積雪，他本來打著傘想要擋住飄雪，可是似乎雪越下越大，直往他眼簾上眨過去，他無奈地收起了雨傘，只得獨個兒走著。

四周都是三兩成群的同學，跟自己穿得一樣，可是京本卻只是獨身一人，更加不安；他本來是在重點高中上學的，老爸京本政樹希望在他好好決定到底要不要混藝能界為止，都可以在學業上盡力，可是隨著JR的工作變得繁重，京本卻是狠下決心轉到藝能高中上學，寒假過後，今天是他第一天上學。

走進校門的時候他緊張地深呼吸一下，抬頭看了頭高中畢業為止的學校，這才敢將腳踏進去，感覺是捨棄了什麼一樣堅毅，京本走向校務處，敲響了大門。

老師讓他坐在外面等待著，待會兒便帶他到班裡，由於轉校的關係，他今天必須留年，本來都高三的他又獲得了一年的校園青春，JR裡面也有好幾個人唸這所高中，不曉得能不能跟他們同班……如此想得投入，京本的思緒卻被誰的聲音給打斷。

『京本君、京本君——！！』猛地抬頭，迎來自己的是一張無瑕的笑臉，潔白整齊的牙齒裂嘴而笑，瞇得看不見眼睛的這傢伙，似乎是跑過來跟自己打招呼的後輩，田中樹。  
『啊……樹，』看見認識的面孔感到安心的踏實，京本也忍不住露出笑意，『你怎麼在這裡呢？』  
『你之前不說是今天轉校過來嗎？我就想你大概在這裡等著吧』田中笑得爽朗，他坐在京本旁邊，身上是平常使用的香水味，今天的田中沒有化妝，素顏的樣子和平常在台上的帥酷感完全不一樣，感覺完完全全是高中生，頂著順毛的髮型背著書包，手裡拿著手機。  
『哦……謝謝』明白了田中大概是顧慮自己的忐忑，特意提早跑過來就為了跟自己打聲招呼，之前在劇組的時候田中總是遲到，像現在這麼準時幾乎不敢相信，京本想到這一點便格外的感激。

嘴笨不會說話，京本坐在話嘮的田中旁邊也是無法打開他的開關，他聽說田中熱心地為自己介紹校園裡的設施和他們平常上課的方式，又跟他說二年裡面都有些什麼藝人同學，要是工作跟上課時間相撞到了要怎麼請假……等，讓京本一度以為田中就是老師派來的生活指導。

『田中君，你怎麼在這裡了？早會要開始了哦』老師從教員室走出來，看見跟京本坐在一起不斷自顧自說話的田中，好奇地問道。  
『啊！！！我顧著說話忘了！！』田中馬上跳了起來，著急地開始起跑，『那麼，我在二年二班，中午吃飯時來找我哦！！我們今天一起吃吧！待會兒見！！！』  
『田中君，在我到達課室前看不見你算遲到哦』老師慢悠悠地說，田中聽見了更加賣力地跑上樓梯，京本看見了不由得失笑一下。  
『怎麼可以這樣！！！』

田中最後的聲音在樓梯裡迴盪著，老師看見田中呯呯嘭嘭地一口氣連跑上好幾層之後，才帶著忍俊不禁的神情走向京本，京本馬上起立。

『京本君對吧？接下來半年雖然不算是很長的時候，我就是你的班主任金子，讓我帶你到課室吧』老師說著，京本馬上反應過來。  
『誒？老師任教的班……是樹的班嗎？』期待著老師的回答，老師莞爾著點頭。  
『你跟田中君是同一間事務所吧？是哪一家來著……』費煞思量還是想不出所以，京本馬上接話。  
『J社』  
『啊啊，大手事務所呢，要是之後有工作不能來上課記緊要提前說一下，拿份表格讓經理人幫忙蓋章就好了』老師說著，基本上都是田中剛剛跟自己說的東西，京本沒有說話，就一直點頭回應。

帶著不安的心情，跟著老師走向了二年二班的課室，裡面都是同學們嬉戲的聲音，隱約聽見田中的喊叫聲和一貫的笑聲，京本會心微笑，幸好至少還有田中陪自己。

『各位，這是今天起轉到這班上的轉校生——京本君，』拉開趟門，班上一下子安靜起來，京本聽著同學校匆忙地回到自己座位上的聲音，然後老師朝著他招招手，示意他進去，『介紹一下自己吧』

京本侷促地點點頭，雖然說JR也算是半個藝人，會演電視劇和辦演唱會，可是生性內儉的京本還是屬於怕生的一型，他握緊拳頭又放開，深呼吸一下才走進課室。

課室上俊男美女的比例非常高，果然是藝能高中，甚至有幾好個京本一眼便看出都是電視上非常熟悉的臉孔，有名的童星、現役的女子偶像、某雜誌當過封面的走紅模特兒……還有，田中樹。田中坐在靠近窗的那邊最後的座位，他帶著笑容向京本揮了揮手，京本感到勇氣大增。

『我是京本大我，J社的JR，請大家多多指教』

同學們一陣禮節性的掌聲，京本略為尷尬地點頭道謝，他回頭看著老師。

『嗯……田中君往後調一個座位，你就坐在田中君前面吧』說罷，田中便開始收拾著自己的文具和書本，都挪動到後一個的桌子上，京本往田中的方向走過去，一邊向跟著自己走注目禮的好奇同學們點點頭表示友好，好不容易終於走到田中的跟前。  
『多多指教啦，京本君』田中悄聲說，京本淡淡地笑著，將東西放好便將視線放回講台上。  
『那麼……今天的早會是決定什麼來著？對了，下個月的學園祭……委員長——』某女同學走上講台，簡單說明著下個月的校園祭二年二班的任務，在藝能高中校園祭不特別對外開放，但也會邀請附近的居民來算是一種交流，由於大部份同學都已經算是藝人了，工作日程也不確定，所以通常也不會太用心去辦。

『……所以，我們今天就要決定一下話劇中的男女主角，和其他角色』委員長說著，『那麼，男主角的人選？大家有意見嗎？』  
『京本君——！』

本來想著才剛轉校過來，原則上這事也跟自己無關的京本開始放著空，適應著屬於學生的早晨，但在委員長提問後，從不曉得哪裡被喊出來的名字讓他吃了一驚，他四處張望著喊出自己名字的犯人，可是只見同學們都在發笑著，一致性地點頭表示同意。

『不不……我——』想要反駁著，京本連忙搖頭，卻坐在自己背後的田中只是笑翻了天的拍了拍他的肩。  
『放棄吧，這種事總是由新來的承受』田中哈哈地笑著，京本看見似乎勢在必行，只好放棄了掙扎。  
『要是我當天有工作那怎麼辦』看見自己的名字被寫在黑板上，京本嘟嚷著問道。  
『哦，通常我們都會找好好幾個後備男主角，有工作就換上，實在不行的女生也可以演男角嘛，反正這種也算是練習吧？』田中說得輕鬆，視線專注地放在講台上，開始參與決定其他角色的投票，京本盯著他看好一會兒，也只得重新將視線放回去。

早上的課似是彈指間結束，再度重上一遍的高二課程對於在重點高中混到高三的京本來說完全毫無難度，反而是分組做練習時田中到處都是不明白的地方，一直向自己提問，新來的京本倒是好好的將自己的了解教了田中一遍，田中感激地笑著，滿嘴的『京本君來了真好』，讓京本聽多了不由得感到又好氣又好笑。

『京本君，你要去買吃的嗎？』午飯的時候，田中和其他男同學一同站了起來，問道。  
『哦，好啊，有什麼好吃的嗎？』早上將媽媽準備的便當遺漏在飯桌上了，幸好錢包早一天被爸爸扔在書包裡面，京本跟著田中站起來，田中已經帶頭在走著。  
『沒什麼特別，個人認為蜜瓜麵包還滿不錯』旁邊的一個男生說，田中馬上吐糟。  
『中午就吃一個蜜瓜麵包也太慘了吧？』田中說，幾個人走得飛快，『對了，這是野口，目標是創作歌手』  
『暫時還在向唱片公司投作品，多多指教哦』野口揮揮手表示友好，京本輕輕點頭回應，『京本君是樹的前輩？』  
『啊……KYOMO就可以了，其實也只是比樹早兩年進社』既然都是同學，就沒必須叫得那麼生外，京本馬上說。  
『京本君可是大前輩呢，小時候打架可狠了』田中笑著說，京本立即反駁。  
『才沒有』  
『誒，但為什麼樹跟KYOMO那麼相熟，還是叫你京本君呢？』野口不解，去年在電視上田中的電視劇時已經看見京本在旁邊演著戲，按道理大家都進同一個劇組自然是更多交流的機會，現在看見兩人的相處也非常自然，京本馬上糾正自己可以叫KYOMO，為什麼偏偏更相熟的田中卻一直叫京本作『京本君』？

『呃……』京本倒沒想過這方面的問題，一直以來大家要怎麼叫他他都沒所謂，KYOMO這個愛稱也忘了是誰人開始先這樣叫他的，反正一旦有這個稱呼之後，大家都開始這樣喚他，像森本，因為年紀差森本總愛喚他KYOMO桑，松村是有種莫名的執著只叫自己作『京本』，可是其他JR後輩也好也陸續改口叫他KYOMO，的確，一直還叫著自己『京本君』的人，在年紀相仿的JR裡，就只餘下田中一個人了。  
『哈哈，畢竟是前輩嘛』面對野口的疑問，田中只是一笑置之，似乎不想回答，卻讓京本感到更加奇怪。  
『既然都當同學了，前輩後輩什麼的沒所謂啦』京本以為田中只是因為格外重視前後輩關係所以不敢改口，他主動說。  
『……這事晚點再說吧，我都習慣這種叫法了，一時半刻改不過來』

不知不覺間已經走到福利社，田中說這話時顯得無力又心虛，他別過臉去不敢看著京本，耳根悄悄地赤紅起來，野口似乎感覺到田中哪裡不對勁，也沒有再在這個話題上追問下去，京本還是不太明白田中的堅持，不過也沒有強人所難，反正他愛怎麼叫就怎麼叫。

回到課室吃著福利社買的午飯，野口好奇地問著京本的藝能生涯，京本怕生地回答著，田中注意到了替他擋駕，野口大咧咧的性格差點兒沒把他煩死，看見田中和野口沒幾句便開始拌嘴起來，京本不著跡地笑起來。

真的，田中在這裡，太好了。

『樹，今天的LESSON你要上嗎？』整點下課，京本匆忙地收拾著書包打算狂奔去J社練習室，他向後面的田中問道。  
『要的要的！下一集的少年俱樂部我也有表演的曲目！』受到京本的影響，田中也加快了收拾的速度，幾乎是一股腦兒將東西塞進書包裡，裡面混亂得很。  
『吶，樹──你等一下放學去哪兒？』野口悠閒地走過來想搭話，沒想到田中率先跑了出課室。  
『啊、野口，我們趕著去練習室，先走了，掰！』只留下京本尷尬地跟野口道別，隨後也一起跑離學校。

野口站在原地，稍微感到寂寞地看著京本和田中在走廊上奔跑的身影，在京本來之前，他和田中一直都是死黨，可是京本來了才一天，他感覺到在京本和田中之間，存在著某種自己不能逾越的界線。


	5. Chapter 5

４

『啊，慎太郎，你去按飲料嗎？幫我按個無糖綠茶好嗎？』練習室內，田中坐在椅子上滑著手機，座位不夠所有JR坐於是京本不客氣地坐在他的大腿上溫習著，看見森本拿著錢包往外走，京本叫住了他。  
『哦哦，好啊──樹呢？你也要嗎？』森本看著後面的田中，田中搖搖頭表示不要。  
『話說啊，京本君你明明都唸過高二了，為什麼還在溫習高二的考題？』田中在森本拿著京本的錢離開後，好奇問道。  
『誒？這才不是考題！是學園祭的劇本！』

京本遞上自己在看的劇本，被京本仔細地用筆和螢光筆畫得整齊並寫滿重點，也難怪田中瞄了一眼以為是考題，京本果然是努力家，連學園祭這種隨隨便便的事情也認真地研究著，田中過去就從沒見過有傢伙看劇本的，不如說，原來有劇本的啊？

『樹，你幫我看看這個，壁咚……感覺好難做啊──』京本指著對白下打上括號的字眼，寫明要京本對著女主角帥氣地壁咚，『我在家做了幾次，距離好難抓──』

京本站了起來，將田中從座位上拉起，田中不情不願可是也乖乖聽話，他讓田中站在牆壁的跟前，面向著京本，和京本練習。京本試著演了幾次，一直抓不到手感，不曉得是因為他和田中的身高各方面都比較接近，所以演不了那種感覺，還是自己真的沒有試過壁咚別人，反正京本現在怎麼不同的角度去做，都只是像不小心被什麼絆倒所以摔向牆壁。

『哈哈，京本君你也太遜了……要不試著加上對白？』田中忍耐著嘲笑的表情，一直讓京本以各種方式壁咚自己，直至真的忍不住爆笑出來，看見京本苦戰這個動作，於是提議加上對白練習。  
『誒，真的那麼差嗎……？』京本不敢相信多年來的JR經驗居然就敗在壁咚之上，他無奈地翻著劇本，看看那句台詞到底是什麼。  
『不不，不是差，你這根本就不是壁咚，你單純是不小心被絆倒了所以摔在牆上』田中促狹地竊笑著，被後輩這樣說引起了京本的不滿。  
『要嘛你給我演一回！』京本惡狠狠地說，田中發現自己好像惹火了京本，他不發一言搭著京本的雙肩和自己互換位置，將京本輕輕推在牆上，京本沒有反抗顯得田中力度有點兒過大，讓京本貼在牆上時身體還反彈向前，靠近了田中，『壁咚是這樣嗎？』

京本以為田中已經在演著壁咚，總覺得那裡不對，嘛雖然這種方式也算是讓兩個人靠近了，不過好像在那種純愛電影中看到的不一樣。

『不，我現在才開始演，對白是什麼來著？』田中和京本的身高很接近，不過田中還是比京本高那麼一點點，在靠近之下的一點點差距變得明顯，京本輕微抬頭讓田中感受到他的視線，都說從下而上的視線容易讓人感到可愛，不過田中卻覺得京本什麼都不做已經十分可愛了。

他放下了雙手，京手扭頭閱讀裡手上的劇本，四周要嘛是音樂聲要嘛是其他JR打鬧和聊天的聲音，可是田中卻覺得有誰將世界的聲音都關掉了一樣，他連呼息間都只感覺到京本和自己。

『嗯……今晚不讓你離開』京本蹙蹙眉，似乎是覺得這句過於造作的純愛心跳對白不合自己的口味，他以平淡的讀白方式唸了出來。  
『就這一句？然後呢？』田中覺得就只有這一句感覺挺奇怪的，於是追問著。  
『我看看……誒！後面寫著男女主角接吻！這怎麼演啊？！』京本之前一直卡在壁咚這部份，這倒是頭一回看到後面的劇情，過份表現心跳感也算了，連劇情也狗血，京本表示無奈。  
『哈哈，借位就好了──像這樣……』

田中後退了半步，神情突然變得嚴肅起來，京本仔細地盯著田中看，說起來，之前一起合作的都是青春劇，自己倒是沒見過田中演這種戀愛劇情。

田中的右手以一種響亮的力勁拍在京本的右耳上方，與牆壁間衍生出一種不大不小的聲量，竄進京本的耳窩裡再躍進心坎，順著手勁，田中赫地與京本靠得非常接近，卻動作變得更為緩慢，田中直白的視線停留在京本的雙眸中，深邃的瞳孔讓京本看見了自己的倒影，京本眨眨眼睛感覺不太自在，想別過這種凝視卻強迫自己接受，畢竟是自己讓田中演一次的。

田中的頭倏地靠向京本的左耳，以低沉卻悄聲的聲調混合著說話跟吐息。

『今晚不讓你離開』

說罷，田中的左手挑起京本的下巴，讓京本更加地直視著自己，田中歪過頭去，閉上眼睛，似乎直往京本的唇上貼近──

『嗚啊，你們在幹嘛！？』森本驚嚇的聲音在旁邊響起，田中和京本馬上站正，田中重新張開眼睛，捕捉到京本眼底裡一閃而過的慌亂，可是京本將眼神收回得很迅速，眨眨眼睛又回到平常一樣。  
『你們接吻有沒有考慮到在場有未成年的孩子啊！！』高地不曉得為什麼剛好也在旁邊，他掩住森本的眼睛，吐糟著。  
『笨、笨蛋！我們這是排戲啊、排戲！學校的學園祭！！』田中著急地解釋著，高地還在掩著森本的雙眼，森本想反抗可是手裡拿著飲料，又看不見的情況下只能手舞足蹈讓高地放手。

『給你的，KYOMO』待高地跟田中的鬧劇結束，森本終於從高地手上解放光明，他走到京本坐著的地方，將無糖茶遞上。  
『謝啦』京本扭開無糖茶，指示森本可以坐在他旁邊的空位上，兩個人看著中間的小JR學習著新曲的舞步，默不作聲好一陣子。  
『所以……你和樹，真的不是在接吻？』良久，森本才向京本扔來問題，似乎是忍耐很久的樣子，害京本差點兒沒將茶給噴出來。  
『咳咳咳……什麼跟什麼啊，當然沒有！』京本臉都紅起來了，明明只是在排戲，相當認真又充滿學術性，結果被人看見就感覺被揭發什麼不應該的事情一樣。  
『……』

森本看著京本害羞的樣子，耳根發燙下在淨白的皮膚中格外顯眼，伴著一臉心虛的不安，他年紀尚輕，沒錯，可是也不是沒有腦子。

根本就跟剛剛看見的田中是同一個反應啊──

森本沒有再跟自己搭話，京本只是默默地看著中間小JR的練習，間中扭開無糖茶喝了幾口，他放空了心情，人生的首次，感受到自己的心臟除了在運動和跳舞以外，頭一回噗通噗通跳個不停，他無法理解明明自己只是跟田中在排戲，讓田中演一次劇本，為什麼自己的心會跳得這樣激烈，在田中向自己靠近的時候，甚至有一種漏掉一拍的失重感，絞在一起發疼著。

臉紅耳赤，緋色攀上自己的臉頰和耳根，京本感覺自己整個人都在發熱著，他努力裝作只是練習後的狀態，然後連自己也無法說服。

田中在遠處跟JESSE聊著天，兩個人笑得好不高興，田中往京本的地方偷瞄了一眼，再度徹底勾起京本那好不容易恢復過來的內心劇烈地跳動。

田中才瞧了京本一眼，驀然發現京本也在朝著自己看，他馬上收回眼神，勉強自己繼續投入和JESSE的對話當中，盡可能對於一切話題發笑回應，去掩飾自己跳得不正常的心臟悸動。

如果……當時，慎太郎沒有叫住他們──

甩甩頭，自己怎可以這樣想的？

『田中君糟了！！！！！』學園祭當天，不曉得是走運還是倒霉，剛好J社的人都沒工作，田中和京本便變成了在班中負責學園祭的主力；女生們一直沒來，頂多來了幾人，彼此都不曉得發生什麼事的時候，男委員長焦急地跑了進來。  
『誒？？？怎麼了？？？』田中在替京本換著戲服，不太熟稔地調整著大小，平常都是女生負責，可是今天那女生似乎有工作沒來。  
『原來今天AKB那邊有甄選會，大部份班中目標當偶像的女生都去了；其他的就是剛好有工作不能來，女主角的後備都沒來了！』委員長說得崩潰，『田中君，我們的話劇要怎麼辦啊？和老師溝通了，沒辦法取消了！』  
『誒──怎能這樣啊……』田中震驚著，他和京本對望了一下，京本咬著唇沒有作聲，大家都想想個辦法出來可是當下也沒什麼好法子。

和委員長三人一陣沉默，然後委員長似乎想到什麼一下雙手一拍！

『對了，不如由你頂上吧？田中君，你不是整天都跟京本君排練嗎？對白什麼的你應該很熟悉吧？！』

不不不，完全不是一個解決辦法委員長你冷靜點兒好不好──

京本聽見委員長的所謂辦法後雙眉往上一挑，把雙眼瞪大卻沒作聲，田中是不客氣地『嗄？！』拖長了尾音一副混混的樣子，確實把委員長給嚇倒了可是委員長氣急起來也沒有退讓。

『反正你本身也只是燈光擔當吧？燈光我替你做，你給我換好女主角的衣服便去準備吧！你是J社的人，跟京本君也相熟，即興發揮難不到你啦──』平常溫和的委員長突然霸氣起來氣場全開，連田中也感到自己變弱起來。  
『……就算是女主角，也應該是京本君演吧？！怎麼看他都比我美型哎！』田中抓緊最後的希望反抗著，京本才剛想抗議，委員長便很正義地替京本發聲了。  
『人家京本君花了多少時間去演活這個角色？反正你跟他對戲也是唸女主角那邊的對白吧？怎麼想都是你去演比較好哎！而且，美不美型這種見仁見智，都是J社的不要分得那麼細啦！』

被嗆得半句話也說不出來的田中相當少見，連京本也忍不住在旁邊暗笑起來，一陣令人尷尬的沉默後，田中默不作聲地去翻女主角的定裝看看自己能不能穿下，順道摸了一點化妝品意圖掩飾自己的容貌，然後一副聽天由命的樣子穿著女子高中生的迷你裙和假髮站在京本面前，京本快要笑翻過去，可是委員長表示隨便什麼都好，有人肯上台演完就好了。

『還滿可愛的啦』京本此時說著不知道是嘲諷還是誠心的讚美，被田中聽進去格外的刺耳，田中抿抿嘴唇，白了一眼。

跟著委員長走到體育館裡，田中沉著臉一副生人勿近，其他男同學看見了自然不敢惹毛他，一路上同班的同學都是以男同學為主，部份女同學也已經換好了自己角色的定裝，委員長沒騙他們，的確能演女主角的似乎就數田中最為恰當。

不過，恰當不代表心甘情願，更何況，是這種狗血爛劇本──

田中暗自決定等會兒演完了馬上去抓寫劇本的人到體育館後先毆打一輪再說。

咬緊牙關走上舞台，專業的田中樹此時已經女高中生上身似地活靈活現，開始第一幕的個人讀白，京本在旁邊看著，果然這傢伙替自己排戲多了，連女主角的對白也多少記住，即興的場面完全符合後面的劇情，最主要是男扮女裝還是演得這麼認真讓台下的觀眾都笑瘋了。

故事說某女高中生買了一個心動的機械人回家，心動機械人不斷將女生作出挑逗的行為，女生完全愛上這個機械人後忽視了身邊真正喜歡她的青梅竹馬，隨著機械人和青梅竹馬的離開，女生才發現自己因為眼前的美好，無視掉真正關心自己的人，失掉所有──如此這般爛劇情居然還是悲劇結局。

第一幕，飾演機械人的京本出現，冷著一張俊臉的確是機械人的最佳人選，京本靠近田中，裝作往田中的耳邊吹了口氣，明明沒有吹下去可是田中卻清楚地感受到京本呼吸聲的氣息，下意識演出真實的反應。

第二幕，京本需要壁咚田中，兩個人似乎同一時間回想起上次在排舞室的一幕，京本眼內閃現著不確定的神色，硬著頭皮演下去，他依著田中教導自己的動作，往牆上一拍，在田中耳邊唸對白，將手勾起田中的下巴，強迫他與自己對望著，幾秒的靜默之後，閉眼吻下去──

吻下去？！？！？！？！！

田中心裡一陣驚慌，這傢伙怎麼真的吻下來了？？！！！

京本心裡無限恐懼，該死了為什麼我忘了要借位接吻？為什麼我真的吻下去了？！？！？！？！！

兩個人閉著眼睛演戲，良久不敢放開彼此，心如鹿撞，彷彿萬馬奔騰地迴腸盪氣，京本和田中覺得自己的心臟跳得劇烈，就像下一秒都要蹦出來一樣可怕，甚至有幾秒他們覺得自己會因為心臟跳太快而暈倒。

這可是我的初吻──

同時地想著，隨著音樂聲的改變，京本驚醒似地放開了田中，彼此耳根緋紅，京本連脖子也開始變紅起來，他們深呼吸，沒讓心情影響了演戲，繼續演下去。

最後一幕，機械人京本頭也不回地離開，心動的指示結束，青梅竹馬一段痛心的讀白後也退場，只餘下田中飾演的女生最後說出的悔不當初後，舞台的布幕緩緩落下——

話劇大受好評，觀眾在台下不斷鼓掌，二年二班的人一同上台道謝幾次後，正式結束了學園祭的表演。京本和田中一同回到後台，想要更換衣服卻發現自己的衣服不翼而飛，委員長說可能被別班的人挪到不曉得什麼地方去，讓他們先穿著這套戲服待所有表演節目完畢後他親自去找。

京本倒沒什麼所謂，反正也是男生的戲服，倒是田中，氣上心頭卻又不能說什麼，只得獨自生著悶氣抱著手，一副十足的生氣女高中生的樣子讓京本喜不自勝，田中一直往班房走，京本緊緊地跟在他後面，努力忍住不要笑出來。

『笑夠了！！』回到課室還是看不見自己的衣服，其他人都散了去別班的作品看，課室內就只有田中跟京本兩個人，田中猛地一個回頭抓緊了京本的手。  
『呃……抱歉啦樹、』京本被田中的吼聲一嚇，馬上止住了咯咯笑意，『嗯……反正也只能等所有節目結束了才能去找我們的制服，要不……就穿著這身的去逛逛？學園祭不都是這樣嗎？』京本為了安慰田中，提議道。

田中冷著眼盯緊京本，似乎在思考京本這個提議到底算不算是一個好提議，京本被田中盯久了感到有點兒拘束，他不敢再直視著田中，將眼神放到別處，卻被田中掐住自己的臉頰，一手拉回來。

『好吧，反正你也沒玩過我們的學園祭』田中說，抿抿嘴唇便放下手率先往外面走去，京本怔怔地看著田中的背影，一會兒過後才曉得自己要跟上去。

被田中掐過的臉頰是火辣地發燙著。

連帶剛剛吻過的嘴唇——

也似是被什麼烤過一樣燙熱得不敢相信。


	6. Chapter 6

５

田中領著京本在學校的各層兜兜轉轉，被學園祭改造過的校園跟平時截然不同，下了層樓梯每個課室的人都在招攬著客人，田中一口氣避開了好幾個低年級的課室，來到一年一班。

『歡迎光臨，請問是……嗯嗯？京本？』穿著西服的松村說著標準的待客句子，卻在中途發現原來是同事務所的京本，他感到有點兒困惑，京本這才注意到不曉得什麼時候躲到一旁的田中，『就你一個人？』

松村張望了京本的身邊，就只有那個女高中生跟京本，他不敢相信卻帶著一臉苦口婆心的語氣跟前輩再說話。

『嗯……京本，我們這學校姑且是戀愛禁止的……』不想傷了前輩的心，松村說得客氣，沒想到自己敬重的京本前輩居然明目張膽帶著女朋友到學園祭轉。  
『女、女朋友？才不是——樹！！！』田中一心想跑來找松村玩，卻突然想起自己尚在女裝中，來到門口了又鼓不起勇氣打招呼，結果推了京本出去，努力避開京本的追捕，卻在松村的刺激下京本狠狠地抓緊了自己，將自己拉到松村的前面，『這是樹！！』

松村這才仔細一看京本身邊的女高中生，戴著長啡色的假髮掩住半邊臉的下面是拗黑的膚色，幼細的雙腿下覆了男人一樣的腿毛，果真是田中樹。

『樹……你這……是個人趣味？』松村吃驚地問道，差點兒沒想托盤給掉下來。  
『才怪！！剛剛話劇表演，結束後衣服找不到了才暫時做這個打扮而已！』田中羞怒地反辯，怎麼自己就忘了穿著女裝呢——  
『哈哈哈哈，好吧，反正是男是女都可以進來，進來喝杯茶吧？』

受到松村的邀請，京本硬拉著田中進去，松村以一副專業的侍應姿態將他們領進已經被打造成咖啡廳的課室內，安排他們坐在角落的小桌子上，又捧上熱茶和小點心。

『說起來怎麼你要女裝演出啊？要說女裝的話也是京本比較合理吧？』松村不曉得為何也坐了下來，一起聊著天。  
『還好說……今天AKB的甄選會半個班的女生都請了假，京本君要演男主角所以臨時找我頂上了──』抱怨著的田中跟松村說話不停，京本漸漸開始放空了自己，吃著曲奇盯著課室內上方的某個停點，耳邊不斷擦過田中跟松村的談笑聲。

中途誰也坐了過來，京本嚇了一嚇，然後禮貌地點了頭。

『吶吶，田中桑，你知道那個九篠又回來上學了麼？』寺坂帶點著急的心情說，一個屁股坐在松村的旁邊。  
『誒──？他這種人也可以回來上學？』田中聽見消息後馬上露出為難的表情，松村來回看著二人，似乎是關於自己轉校前的事情。  
『誒？？誰？？』松村問道，田中沉默著似是在思考什麼，反而是寺坂先回答。  
『九篠是三年生，特別特別討厭J社JR，聽說是之前甄選會被J社JR搶了角色還是以前考JR不成功，反正在這學校的JR的大家看見他也調頭走的那種；去年寒假之前有個JR被他們那一伙人抓住了，欺負得好慘，然後學校便將他停學處分了……』寺坂總結著前因後果，松村聽見了蹙著眉，『不過倒沒想到這麼快又讓他回來上學了』  
『那種人要嘛有個強硬的老爸，要嘛就是強硬的事務所──』田中搭話著，『反正北斗和京本君都要小心點，他在我們學校出了名跟JR作對的』

聽起自己的名字，京本這才從恍神中回過神來，他歪歪頭看著田中。

『嗯？你說要小心什麼？』托著腮幫子，京本以一雙無辜的眼神從下而上放焦點放在田中的臉上，田中被這樣的京本盯得不自在，心跳又在不知不覺間漸漸加速。

總覺得──好可愛。

『真是的你都沒聽見嗎！』慌亂之間吐糟著，京本完全不在意，只是將視線放在松村和寺坂身上。  
『反正就是小心那個人就好了……』寺坂看著松村和京本說，松村點點頭，而京本還是不太懂他們在說什麼。

『松村君、寺坂君──可以來幫忙招呼這邊的客人嗎？』遠處傳來女同學的求助聲，松村和寺坂幾乎是同一時間彈起來，拋下一句『你們慢慢』便跑開了。

突如其來只有兩個人的獨處，本來對京本和田中來說是見怪不怪的事情，可是不曉得為什麼田中在這刻心跳尚未平復之際，反而是更加地在意，他偷瞄著京本吃曲奇和啜飲著熱茶，淡淡的眼神飄向遠方失神，田中嘟嘟嘴唇，跟著也啜飲了一口熱茶。

沉默一直持續著，平常都是田中主動挑起話題，好死不死這時剛好田中內心煩悶，只顧著在意京本，反倒是什麼都沒說。這樣安靜地坐了一會兒，直至京本覺得有點兒悶了，便扭頭向著田中提問。

『接下來去哪裡好？』京本主動問，聲線明明也只是跟平常差不多，可是就是讓田中內心一顫，田中開始覺得自己今天格外奇怪。  
『呃……就到處再逛逛吧？』

兩人站了起來，在不遠處正在招待客人坐下來的松村注意到了，跟他們揮揮手道別後，他們離開了松村的課室，漫無目的地在校園裡逛著學園祭，間中看見有趣的主題便進去看看，幸好學園祭裡有非常多不一樣的主題，他們逛著玩著，倒也消磨掉不少時間，最重要的是，在受到新事物的刺激後兩個人自然而然地聊得起勁，感覺那種沉默的尷尬隨風消散掉。

『田中君～～～沒想到以這種姿態看見你呢』在田中和京本在三年班某課室看著他們的主題時，倏地從後方傳來令人不舒服的親近聲音，京本皺了一下眉頭，跟田中同步回頭。

真的白天不要說別人，果真傳說中的九篠便出現了，京本看著眼前跟自己差不多不高的男生，似乎是跟自己同齡的長了張帥臉，可是臉龐下是藏不住的邪氣，他勾起壞壞的笑容，視線緊迫著田中，上下掃視了一下田中的女裝，田中的眼底內閃現著恐懼，下意識抓緊了旁邊比自己危險的京本，京本不解地看了看田中，又看著眼前這個明顯不懷好意的男生。

『好久不見～』九篠奸笑著說，令人討厭的氣息，『哦？又一位JR？』視線放到京本身上，京本板著臉回睨著九篠，不發一言。

『哈哈，看來這位JR的骨氣可比你更好呢，田中君』沒想到京本會用這種不畏懼的眼神回盯著自己，相比起田中馬上便露出來的害怕，九篠覺得更為有趣。

九篠伸手往京本方向，田中不知道他要幹嘛，反正下一秒便拉緊京本的手往外面跑，後面傳來急促的腳步聲顯是九篠也正追趕著他們。

『樹、樹──』京本完全搞不懂現在的狀況，被莫名奇妙地追趕起來，田中和京本拉著手在走廊上左穿右插避開人群，田中不斷向後面張望，九篠似乎沒有放棄，盯上了他們。  
『這裡！！』

一連向下面走了幾層，也不知道是那一個班別主題裡，反正田中看見似乎可以一避，便將京本推了進去，然後自己也硬擠進課室內。

外面的布簾落下，遮蔽了大部份的燈光，昏暗之下兩個人喘息著，緊貼在一起的兩個身子靠得十分接近，田中的長假髮掩住兩個人的臉孔，他緊張地看著九篠有沒有拉開布簾而進，卻忘記了自己跟京本的距離，京本想從這種距離裡逃開，可是田中卻在無意識之間雙手自然架在牆上，形成一個無法逃避的空間，京本想了想，這就跟剛剛演的壁咚沒什麼分別嘛──但又更讓他心跳加速。

感覺著自己耳根正緩慢地發熱著，京本不敢再往上看著田中，田中扭頭確定九篠沒有發現他們，這才鬆一口氣稍微低頭著看著京本，不看還好，看了這才發現自己跟京本這種曖昧的姿勢，京本臉色發紅地在昏暗中看不清，卻又比平常看得更為緋紅，田中看得入了神。

『京本……君』低聲唸著京本的名字，京本猛地抬起了頭，嘴唇跟田中的嘴唇就只有那麼一點點的距離，兩個人嚇了一跳，卻沒有再避開。

對上了視線後京本發現很難從田中的眼內逃開，彷彿自己已被田中抓住一樣，田中那張微微張開的唇似是有種說不出來的吸引力，一直呼喚著自己。

喘息著，胸膛起伏著，二人一再靠近。

一厘米、一厘米、再靠近一厘米──

田中自然地將頭歪了歪，避開了京本筆直的鼻尖，京本閉上了眼睛，在無法理解自己到底在做什麼之前，身體似乎誠實地作出了回應……

『兩位是來玩鬼屋的嗎？』身後的聲音讓兩個人驚慌地彈開，原來他們在逃避九篠的同時走進了鬼屋主題的課室，剛好接待二人的同學走了出來，黯淡的光線下她以為是一對情侶。  
『啊……嗯』田中馬上別過臉去，掩藏著自己的臉，京本在後面點點頭。  
『那麼，這裡進去跟著指示走就好了，祝你們玩得開心』

女生指示著進鬼屋的路，老實說田中不太想玩，可是京本都回答了自己再拒絕也太奇怪，只能硬著頭皮一起進去。

明明是低成本的製作可是鬼屋的效果卻是不成比例地迫人，漆黑中陪著童聲的說故事方式讓田中毛骨悚然，他不由自主地抓緊了旁邊京本的手，京本被抓住的時候看了看他，內心的悸動還沒有平伏，他咬了咬下唇，強行讓自己繼續裝出一副平靜的樣子。

『嗚啊──』走過轉角，開始有扮作成鬼的學生彈出來嚇他們，京本是被嚇到了沒錯，不過除了瞪大雙眼之外也不算有太跨張的反應，倒是田中被嚇得慘叫連連，拉緊京本的肩膀將頭埋了進去不敢看前路，讓京本帶路著，背景音樂聲一再轉換，間中有人或是機關彈出來京本會往後一退，田中張張眼睛被嚇到又再緊閉起來不停叫嚷著。

『請成佛吧──』來到鬼屋最後一個機關，二人一同唸出設計好的對白，一口氣鬼屋似是要使出渾身解數似乎將恐怖感推至高峰，田中慘叫著完全將身子藏在京本背後，京本看見那些可怕的畫面也忍不住瞇起眼睛，他反手拖著田中離開鬼屋，在休息區等待田中緩緩。

田中一直拉著京本的手被嚇得站不直，他喘噓噓地緩著，眼冒金星的只知道要緊抓著京本的手，似乎是唯一讓他感到安心的辦法。

『沒事兒吧？樹？』想著學園祭鬼屋也不會太恐怖，沒想到過於迫真和還原度高的低成本製作也倒真的把他們嚇到不行，田中更是嚇到有點兒過呼吸的樣子，京本蹲了蹲身，關心地問道。  
『……沒事──』田中感覺自己好了一點，他重新站直了身子，正想開口怪責京本幹嘛要進去，卻發現自己跟京本牽著手，又硬生生地收回去，「抱歉」

田中從自己手上硬抽回去，一下子有種失落感向京本襲來，京本低頭看了看那隻變得只有自己的掌心，又再度向田中對回眼神。

『我說抱歉才對，不知道會那麼可怕──』  
『真的，還原度太可怕了！完全不是學園祭水平啊……』田中抱怨起來，和京本一起離開課室。  
『哈哈，我剛剛以為樹要氣絕了──』  
『才沒有！』

談笑間回到熱鬧的走廊，京本和田中又走回自己的課室，發現委員長已經替他們找回衣服，更換好了二人便打算回家。

『那麼，我走這邊──』  
『好吧，掰掰』

一如以往，看著田中坐上往千葉方向的電車京本揮手目送，直至電車消失在自己的視野內，京本這才放下了手，發怔地盯著那隻被田中緊緊地抓過的手；他伸手磨蹭自己的嘴唇，回憶中似是又要再度變得熾熱的嘴唇，直至自己那邊的電車到站，他才停止了這一連串無法解釋的行為。

電車上，田中本想拿手機出來滑一下，卻又想起什麼的同時看著那隻曾經用力地抓住京本的手──

他自然地將那手放在自己胸口上，感受著裡面躍動得飛快的心臟聲。

不可思議。


	7. Chapter 7

６

『樹，我上一下廁所』過了一個早上，終於到午飯時間，京本對著田中說，『幫我買一下飯，等會兒去找你們』看見田中和野口正準備衝向福利社，京本跟田中交代一下便向洗手間的方向走去，田中點點頭便跟野口起跑出發。

剛開始午飯時間的洗手間是無人的，大伙兒要嘛留在課室吃飯，要嘛都跑向福利社買東西吃，這所學校的校長是少有地開放天台讓學生放鬆的人之一，京本仔細地搓著肥皂泡，準備等會兒也跑上天台老位置找田中他們。

呯──

好大力氣地幾乎是把門撞開，京本抖了抖，望看門外，外面站的是九篠和他的伙伴們。

『哦唷唷，是JR前輩桑呢』說九篠只是剛好在這裡遇到他肯定都是說謊的，三年級的課室和他們二年級的不一樣，那邊也有他們的洗手間，說穿了九篠肯定是來找自己的。  
『……』上次之後，京本後來也聽說了九篠的各種惡行，可怕的是因為是在學校裡發生的糾紛，事務所不想傳出醜聞，學校方面也不希望影響聲名，通通都給壓了下來，京本想起過去被欺負的後輩要裝著沒事一樣來排舞室便覺得痛恨，當時自己居然連安慰半句也沒有說到。

田中告誡過自己不要跟九篠起衝突，說九篠肯定會盯上自己，可是現在他們堵在門外，京本也沒辦法離開啊──

『J社的JR……到底有什麼好啊？』輕蔑的一句，九篠故意氣著自己，京本默不作聲忍耐著。

九篠走向自己，看見京本淡不關心的表情更為上火，他怒目相向地一把抄起了京本的衣領，強迫京本正視自己，過去沒有──從來沒有哪一個JR在這所學校以這種態度面對自己，即使是新轉學進來的JR，大多受到其他人的警告，永遠看見自己便轉頭就跑。

似乎就只有這個美型到可以當JR代表的京本，意外地堅強。

『……唔！』九篠一拳揮下去，狠狠地揍向京本好看的臉上，臉頰馬上便發著燙漸漸紅腫起來，京本想要反抗，可是其他的黨羽便跑上前分工合作似地抓緊了京本的手，一拳接一拳，九篠發洩似地將多年來對於JR的不滿、妒忌和憤怒都發在京本的身上，京本強忍牙關不讓自己叫出來，自尊心也不讓處於下風的自己示弱，九篠看見了打得更是起勁。

九篠倒是聰明，除了第一拳打在臉上，其他全都打在京本穿著校服的身體內，京本被揍得悶聲不響，看見反抗能力漸漸下降，其他人也開始跟上圍毆著京本，將他摔在地上一輪狂踢，京本想雙手抱緊保護自己可是腹背受敵，硬是受了很多拳打腳踢。

『…咳咳、咳咳──』演過打架的劇目，沒想到真的被人打的時候是這麼疼痛而且無法反抗，京本感到屈辱，他在想著要被打到什麼時候外面的人才聽見這裡的騷動，突然九篠等人便停了手。

其中一個人拖著京本往其中的一格走去，京本用盡餘下的力氣掙扎，可是沒能成功，全身都發著痛，京本的拳頭在反抗中似乎擊中了誰，那個人更用力的揍回來，順利地將京本推進洗手間內，然後關上門再用如掃把、地拖等封在門外，讓京本沒辦法出來。

『去死吧！！！！！』說著欺凌的名言，九篠等人將冰冷的水整桶往京本所在的洗手間內倒灌下去，京本避無可避，只能被淋得渾身濕透，純白的校服濕漉漉地緊貼著他的身體，九篠等人在離開之前還將洗手間內的風扇扭至最大，在這種還帶著微微涼意的天氣中京本不住發抖。

『哈啾──』被硬吹了一會兒強風，京本開始打起噴嚏來，再這樣下去肯定會生病，可是自己出來的時候也沒有帶手機，不曉得田中他們要多久才會發現自己不見了。

全身也好痛，臉頰腫了起來熱辣辣的，輕輕一碰也會反射性彈開，更莫提身上大大小小吃過拳頭的地方，京本無奈地坐在馬桶上，抱著自己的身體發抖，心裡一百萬個不明白為什麼九篠怎麼就這麼針對JR。

『……京本君？？你在裡面嗎？？』熟悉的聲音在洗手間外響起來，未等京本出聲回應，一陣急促的腳步聲踏著滿地冷水跑向自己所在的地方，田中和野口拉著所有障礙物，打開了洗手間的門，看見狼狽不堪的京本發著抖坐在馬桶上，臉上帶著被打過的痕跡，身上的瘀青開始顯現出來，『你怎麼了？？！』  
『KYOMO你還好吧？？？』野口和田中扶著京本出來，京本只能任由自己掛在田中身上了，還沒有吃飯連帶被折騰了一頓，京本連話也說不出來。  
『我們先帶京本君去醫療室』田中決斷地說，野口點點頭，兩個人架著京本慢慢走到醫療室。

進了醫療室，在老師給京本處理傷口的時候，田中消失了一會兒又很快回來，帶著他自己的運動服遞給京本。

『先換上比較好』田中簡短地說，和野口一起協助京本將浸濕的校服給脫下來換上田中的運動服，碰到京本的時候，田中發現京本快要凍僵了，田中怒火中燒，明知道是誰將京本弄到這種地步，可是更生氣的時自己沒能保護到京本。  
『嗯……需要通知家長嗎？京本君』老師擔心地問道，這種事情看多了一看便知道是欺凌，京本只是倔強地搖了頭。  
『京本君！』田中看見京本的拒絕，連忙反駁。  
『叫了……又如何？』

一直以來JR在九篠的欺凌下只能忍氣吞聲，大家只是一味兒地逃避才讓九篠的氣焰更加壓人，他京本大我可不像其他人。

既然他在被停學後也可以重新回來上學，那麼他肯定有個足夠硬核的後台，通知家長這種事沒有幫助。

田中為自己拉好被子，用暖烘烘的被子緊緊地包好自己，再遞上剛剛替自己買的午餐，他的眼神內是關愛和擔憂的神色，可是京本的腦袋卻是飛快地旋轉著。

※

那天之後田中和野口幾乎是寸步不離地總是出現在京本旁邊，京本覺得他們小題大做，不過還是很感激他們的關切；幾次在走廊或是操場看見九篠，田中是以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拉走京本，京本遠遠看見九篠要笑不笑的神情就覺得生厭反胃，間中在排舞室看見同學校的後輩臉上掛著彩的來排舞，被老師訓當偶像千萬不能傷了臉孔後輩也只能嘻嘻地一笑而過，京本便覺得內心難受。

『我們就沒辦法阻止這事嗎？』有一天午休，田中說著昨天松村放學的時候差點兒被九篠等人堵住，幸好寺坂他們在附近解救了松村，京本聽見了沉默一會兒，然後問道。  
『有什麼辦法……我們也不是打架的材料啊，加上，在學打架要是傳了出去，事務所等什麼的也不好吧──』和外表很跩的完全相反的田中說著，透過一種無力感，雖然看上去是很混混的樣子，可是實際上體力方面搞不好還比京本差，田中深知道自己這種人莫說和九篠正面衝突，能逃開已經很不錯了。  
『九篠就是抓緊了你們這種心態，才一直視我們JR作目標──』京本嘟嚷著，田中沒想到京本將這事這麼放在心上，也許這刻才重新感受到，京本雖然一直沒有帶著前輩的架子，可是他實實在在地是自己的前輩，自己曾經難以靠近的存在。

盯著京本認真地苦惱的表情，田中感覺一瞬間時間都給停頓了，微風輕輕吹拂著京本的髮絲，稍長的落在他完美的臉龐上，京本眨著眼睛望向天際，一下一下都讓田中心裡給漏掉一拍的帶來心動，田中伸手抓住了京本。

『誒？』被田中突如其來的動作所嚇倒，京本扭頭不解地看著田中。

田中也被自己的動作所嚇倒，他馬上放開了京本。

『呃、抱歉，』京本向自己扔來充滿問號的眼神，田中心跳加速，別過臉去，『京本君……果然是前輩呢』害羞地說著話，京本看著這樣扭妮的田中，不發一言。

前輩嗎？

在樹的心目中，我還是前輩嗎？

『樹……也差不多可以改口叫我KYOMO之類吧？』倒也不是介意田中叫作什麼，不過京本也不懂得為什麼自己會在這一刻衝口而出。  
『誒？』

二人對望著，操場上傳來歡樂而青春的嬉鬧聲、風聲、打球聲、呼喊聲──

然而在所有聲音之外，他們還聽見了彼此的心跳聲。

噗通、噗通──

『京本君……可是前輩呢』感覺一旦叫了KYOMO，就沒辦法回到從前了。

田中尷尬地笑著，推搪過去。

『還是需要尊敬的好』

我怕，我會忍不住喜歡你，KYOMO。

不如說，單是想像自己叫你作KYOMO──

我便心動不已。

※

『京本君、用力拉啊──』運動會上，二年二班對抗著二年一班，兩個班的人都在用盡全力進行拔河大賽，京本本來就討厭體育課，在拉著田中蹺掉幾課之後，還是不得不出席了班際的運動會。

全體男生必須出現的拔河大賽，京本已經拉到眼冒金星地用盡力氣，可是那根繩子還是原封不動停在中間，委員長在前邊一聲一聲大喊著口號還大家跟著節奏拉，可是京本真的已經使盡了全部的力氣。

『我已經在用力……！！！』咬牙切齒地說著，田中在前面拉著。  
『啊啊……小心！！』今天明明班上的男生都來齊了，可是僵持之下田中和京本所在的班明顯輸在持久力上，失掉了體力便讓別班的人拉走了繩子，他們順勢往前倒，千鈞一髮間田中好不容易穩住身體，讓京本倒在他背上。  
『沒事嗎？？京本君』田中回頭看著貼在自己背上的京本，連忙問道。  
『沒事沒事，樹呢？還好嗎？』大家掙扎著重新站起來，離開了比賽的場地，京本脫下了手套，向著自己被擦紅的掌心吹著氣，它正火辣地發熱著。  
『嗯嗯，沒事，好可惜啊，差一點就可以勝出了』田中笑著說，似乎不太在意輸嬴的結果。  
『對呢，去洗洗手吧，你下一個項目是什麼啊？』走向旁邊的水龍頭，京本問道。  
『投物，不過要等到拔河全部班都完成了才到我們，可以休息一會兒了』

扭頭水龍頭，京本讓清涼的水沖洗著自己熾熱的掌心，磨擦得近乎破損的掌心接觸到清水讓京本禁不住眉頭一皺，然後才慢慢恢復過來，他摸了一點肥皂，慢慢地清洗著剛剛沾的灰。

『請停止你們的行為！！！！』松村的叫聲從某個角落大聲傳來，京本和田中順聲看過去，看見九篠等人圍著疑似是松村的人，並將他迫在牆角裡。

『你們在幹嘛！！！！！』京本下意識反應過來，未等田中便一馬當先走了過去，生氣地大叫著。  
『哈，瞧是誰來了，你不是以為自己拍過一兩套不良電視劇，就真的把自己當不良了吧？』九篠看見是京本和田中，大笑起來。

呯──

京本沒有跟他廢話，揍上去就是一拳。

『京本君！！！』  
『京本！！』

要不是田中忘記了，京本小時候可不是這麼溫吞的角色，那個溫柔的背後是易衝動的性格，整天跟森本打架，是被工作人員訓太多，才演變成現在內儉的京本。

在京本揮拳而去的一刻，田中彷彿看見了當天屬於京本的影子。

京本沒有遵守這學校打架的潛規則，他先將九篠推跌，然後跨坐在九篠身上不讓他動，每一下拳都揮在九篠的臉上面，狠狠地將它打腫打瘀，九篠反抗將京本推離自己的身體，京本重新站起來憤怒地將九篠拉住將他的臉猛力擦在牆上，讓九篠直呼喊痛，九篠的那些豬朋狗友沒想到外表柔弱的京本是這種狠角色，紛紛不敢出手，只站在一邊痛罵著。

直至京本將九篠教訓夠了，九篠的臉上都是血，京本才放手，他還想繼續揍下去，可是田中跟松村上前阻住了他，遠方開始也跑來老師們將兩群人拉開。

『別再碰我的後輩們！！！』京本氣沖沖的被田中和松村抓住，朝九篠大喊一句，九篠被揍得傷重，只得以怨恨的眼神看著京本，因為老師在，也不敢說什麼。

田中看著京本的背影，感覺跟昔日的京本重疊起來，那個細小的身軀裡，比自己還要柔弱的外表內，京本卻藏著比自己強大很多的內心──

前輩。

不。

是心動。

田中也無法解釋為什麼此刻看著京本為了松村、為了他們其餘J社JR而打的架，會那麼的心動，大概是出於一種再度發現了這人新一面的感覺，這種感覺就好像是發掘某種寶藏一樣，每分每刻，都是只屬於他跟自己的祕密寶藏。

『手……痛嗎？』被老師叫去指導室，被大聲數落自己沒有學生、偶像、藝人的自覺，打架居然還要打臉，出手不知輕重云云，京本沒有反駁也沒有解釋自己和松村及其他JR之前受過的欺凌，只是默默地忍受著，等待著老師通知家長和事務所的期間，田中注意到京本輕輕地揉著自己的手，揮拳用力，別人受傷了自己的手也必須承受同等的重量，京本的手必須很痛。  
『嗯……還好』京本淡淡地回答，『北斗，你還好嗎？』扭頭關心被自己晾在一邊的松村，松村搖搖頭。  
『謝謝，京本』

三人沒有再說話，學校雖然是通知了事務所和家長，事務所表示學校內發生的事情由學校處理就好，順帶一提之前也聽說過九篠這個學校針對JR的事情，學校沒法反駁；家長方面京本政樹聽見了自己兒子狠狠地打了場架，細問之外發現只是出於保護別人的行為，他表示我還有舞台要演出，讓他自己回家就好，學校沒有辦法，決定息事寧人處理，讓三人直至回家寫悔過書而已。

松村在校門跟他們道別，田中和京本如常走向車站，京本沉默著，田中開始又扯著他聊些有的沒有東西，京本的反應卻一直敷衍了事。

『京本君？你到底怎麼了？』感覺到京本跟平常不一樣，田中忍不住問道。  
『嗯……我這樣算是解決了問題麼？』京本對上田中的視線，夕陽映照在兩個人的身上，洋灑起逆光的金鏻，『總覺得跟我想像的不一樣』  
『那麼京本君想像的是什麼？』田中輕聲問道。  
『嗯……讓他不再針對JR？』

京本也不知道真正的答案，他抬抬頭，歪著試著回答。

唔──

沒想到田中就便吻了下來。

眼內是田中閉著的雙眸，輕顫著的眼睫毛，雙唇緊貼的地方是帶一點點涼意卻柔軟的，田中的手抓著自己的手，京本不懂得反應，卻也沒有躲開。

那麼幾秒，京本感覺世界停頓了。

彷彿連天空中烏鴉啼叫的聲音也消失了──

『今天的京本君，很帥哦』

說罷，田中只是率先往車站方向繼續走去，過了一會兒，京本才跟上去，輕跑幾步，田中揚起掩不住的笑意，卻沒有更多的說話，只是如常地進閘、跟京本道別。

這是──

什麼跟什麼呀？


	8. Chapter 8

７

『樹……走了沒，快要遲到了』放學後京本和田中都被通知要早點去排舞室，田中卻一時和其他同學鬧著玩一時收拾著，直至松村從一年班的課室衝上來催促著。  
『誒？今天北斗也要早點兒排舞室麼？』京本不曉得原來松村也是被通知的其中一人，他思考著什麼，問道。  
『嗯，京本也是？』松村吃驚著，『聽說高地也是哦』

松村、高地、田中跟京本，還有沒有特別問的JESSE跟森本，這豈不是バカレア組的重組嗎？

『誒誒，莫非這是バカレア組的活動嗎？？！』田中敏感地反應過來，充滿期待地說。  
『……嗯——不曉得呢』京本不敢期待，害怕又會再度失望，他緬腆地說。  
『總、總之再不出發，我們都要遲到了！！』帶點著急地再重申，驚醒了京本和田中的各懷心思，他們三人馬上奔跑著往排舞室方向。

去年他們六個人一起拍了劇，飯們都叫他們作バカレア組，可是電視劇完結的同時他們也漸漸按原來的方式分開工作，間中有合作的機會但也不算太多，不過大家都托這個バカレア組，工作的機會和人氣正上升著。

他們都渴望最終能和彼此組隊出道。

然而——

『風磨君，健人君，你們也是被通知早點來排舞室的嗎？』推開排舞室的門，裡面的氣氛和平常截然不同，來的JR就只有他們三人，正和中島跟菊池聊著天的高地三人，一共就六人；可是工作人員卻是意外地多，除了平常的排舞老師，經理人們，社長，還有其他不認識的工作人員，大家一臉認真地討論著事情，手裡拿著不同厚度的資料。

松村主動迎了上去，他們四人以前本來就曾經在同一個組合打拼過，對於後輩的松村和高地，中島和菊池總是努力地給予支持，菊池雖然嘴上總抱怨著他們什麼都不會，可是最後總是看不下去跑上前指導，是很可靠的二人。

『哦，你們也是？』看見菊池和中島，身為同期的田中忍不住咧嘴而笑，也跑了上去聊天，菊池回頭一看，便一手搭著田中的肩過去親密地聊天起來。

就只有京本，在其餘五人似是同學會聚會地談笑風生的時候，他回頭看了看門口，再看了看準備過來的工作人員，熟悉……卻又讓人生怕的畫面。

HEY!SAY!JUMP準備組團出道時，也曾經出現過這種畫面，只有一部份的JR被喚了過去，排舞、錄音、度身造定裝——卻在最後宣佈的一刻，自己被消失的名字。

京本當時也不曉得自己為什麼能夠撐下去，那種被捧上天堂一刻重重地摔到地獄的感覺是那麼的可怕而無法想像，幾乎成為了京本不敢回望的一頁頁痛心，當時京本只能跟自己說，才入社沒多久，身邊的都是前輩，自己沒被選中也是實力不足的關係，他告訴只能，想要出道，就只能更加地努力。

於是時日一晃，便來到2013年，在這段期間京本一直努力地適應變聲期、每天磨練著自己的歌技，用最原始的實力去說服其他人自己作為偶像的身份，他本以為自己可以跟バカレア組一起出道，但現在看來，似乎一起出道的人，終究不夠完美。

『啊，你們都到齊了』社長慢悠悠走了過來，旁邊站著經理人一臉正經，他們六人均跟社長打招呼。  
『所以，今天就是讓你們聽聽新歌和學習舞步，等會兒我們會先放著DEMO，排舞師們會先跳一次，然後今天盡量大家就把它學好吧』經理人說，六人便點點頭，站在旁邊，聽著新曲的DEMO放專注著看著前面排舞師們的舞步，一邊手部做著動作希望盡快記好舞步。

結果在大家的努力下，連高地也在兩小時內學完整首新曲的舞步，工作人員派給他們歌詞和DEMO的音源，讓他們回去好好記起來，說是遲一點會安排錄音。

『但為什麼……JR的新曲要特意安排錄音？』中島主動問起來，經理人大概沒有料到中島的直白，他頓了頓，似乎在猶豫應不應該回答。  
『嗯……事情還在洽談中，反正你做先做好手上的工作吧』最後經理人還是決定不回應中島的疑問，他簡單地說明，便讓他們回去。

坐電車的時候，田中顯得很興奮。

『……連錄音也有，京本君你說這是不是出道？』田中寫滿了期待的眼神盯著京本看，京本不忍心戳破他，在多變的藝能世界裡面，不到公佈的一刻都不應該期待。  
『……嗯，不過經理人不是說尚在討論嗎？』田中不曉得自己曾經差點兒被選中進HEY!SAY!JUMP出道，所以在這刻，田中沒感覺到京本的善意提醒，卻只被他潑了盤冷水，刺寒入骨。  
『……京本君，意外地是膽小型呢』田中嘟起嘴唇，不重不輕地抱怨京本的冷淡。  
『……』京本沒有回話，他是能懂田中的，當天他自己也一樣，意識到這可能是出道了所以很興奮、更加賣力、甚至對其他人也開始驕傲起來，但最後迎來的，卻只是一掌被打回凡間的痛苦。

他只是……不希望田中也有這種經歷。

『不過，要是我們真的出道了，慎太郎跟JESSE要怎麼辦……』短暫的沉默過後，田中驀地說，意識到比起自己和京本他們出道更加令人傷感的話題。  
『嗯……我還以為，在バカレア之後，就我們六個人呢－－』京本老實回答著，明明在バカレア的時候便覺得他們六個人個性相融，是適合組團的選擇。  
『對，我也覺得是！』田中點頭，馬上回看著京本，本來低頭看著自己大腿的京本也在不自覺地抬起了頭，對上了田中的雙眸。

兩個人的眼底裡透著同樣的情愫，似乎是同一刻想起了一樣的事情，他們兩人均沒有說出來，卻在責難著自己的自私和狡黠。

幸好……和京本君／樹一起出道了－－

然後，也是幾乎同一瞬間別過視線，他們望向電車中的別處，默默無言卻百味陳雜。

這種想法，太奸狡了。

※

二年級的時間像是被誰調成快進一樣，眨眼間便晃到暑假，學校安排他們去修學旅行，田中意外地發現自己和京本居然還有時間一起去，最後那首被錄了音的JR歌原來只是作為某個廣告的主題曲播出，他們拚命練習的舞步也只是在少俱之類的地方表演，京本說得沒錯，還沒有到公佈的一刻，根本就不應該作過多的期望。

跟著前輩們硬是以這首歌上了一次MUSIC STATION，藝能高中的高二功課量一點也不比其他高中的少，身邊的同學開始討論著還要不要在藝能界混，大家都被快要升上高三這個迫在眉睫的議題嚇怕，已經出了道有固定工作的同學自然不用說，還在投考著不同藝能公司的同學倒是七上八下，想要放棄努力考大學卻又沒辦法完全放棄。

其中，就數他們J社JR最苦惱，說是有固定的表演、演唱會等機會，也間中可以拉著前輩上劇，演個小角色，舞台機會不少，也比其他人擁有更多的歌迷，可是一天沒有正式CD出道，其實他們什麼都不是；但正正因為比起其他人多了工作機會，卻更難割捨這個花花世界。

『……我想我還是考大學好了』一天的行程結束，他們在梳洗之後大家都回到合宿的房間，野口抱著枕頭，認真地說，『再這麼投下去也沒什麼結果，還是老實考個大學，至少將來肯找個好工作』

野口這陣子來和之前相比有了很大的改變，前幾個月終於有唱片公司向他招手，約了他到公司面談跟做做演唱，可是那一次之後，又是沒有下文，大概是幾年以來的折騰，野口還是由當初充滿夢想的少年，變得平實了。

『誒……這樣難道不可惜麼？你都堅持了這麼多年了－－』田中驚訝地反問道，野口只是自嘲地笑了笑，揮揮手。  
『就是堅持了這麼多年都沒有結果，才開始去想別的出路啊……』野口似乎不在意觸及自己失敗的地方，『你們呢？之前不是有出道的感覺嗎？』  
『不，完全沒有兆頭啊－－』田中苦笑著，他看著京本，京本卻只是望向遠方思考著什麼的發愣……也可能只是單純想睡了所以放空著。  
『誒，那麼也差不多要想想之後吧－－』

聽著野口的說話，田中倒是從來沒有想過J社以外的選擇，一直向前跑，只顧著要努力目標就是出道，總是想著如何才能組團，自己有什麼比別人強的地方，讓他忽略了自己的年齡就是底線，作為偶像，要是二十歲前連團也沒有組成，其實也沒有走下去的必要。

『京本君……』野口扭頭跟別人聊天去，田中轉身喚了喚京本，讓他從恍神回過來，他想跟京本繼續這個話題下去，卻被誰一把拉開他們睡房的門打斷了。

『大家！！！！！！！要不要來玩試膽大會！！！』男委員長跑了進來，大喊一句，後面跟著女委員長一臉尷尬，『老師批准了哦！！！！！！』

睡房裡的反應是兩極的，比如野口和其他同學二話不說馬上跳起床歡呼著，然後到處找自己的衣服想換好便跟著委員長出去，又比如田中一臉不情不願看著其他人換衣服，然後也只得站了起來。

『誒……都這麼晚了－－』其實田中這樣說也不對，京本看看手機，才晚上九點多，頂多玩一個小時就回去了。

京本低著頭笑起來，似乎聽見了田中內心不停反對的聲音。

『誒？怎麼了京本君？』留意了身邊人笑個不停，田中皺著眉問道。  
『不不，害怕了嗎？樹』京本忍著笑，問道。  
『才、才沒有啊！誰會害怕啊－－』被京本看小了，田中生氣地反駁著，馬上換好衣服率先跑了出房間和其他人會合。

京本笑著樂不可支，也換上了T-SHIRT走出房間。

『那麼，我們四人一組，就在這個路上往前走就好，每人帶著手電筒－－』到達宿舍外面的時候，委員長們已經在交代著試膽大會的詳情，校規說明了戀愛禁止，結果也只能男跟男一組、女跟女一組；大家聽見了自然不爽，頓然覺得試膽大會也沒什麼樂趣了，不過難得出來修學旅行，還是很想和其他高中的學生一樣痛痛快快玩一遍。

田中和京本自然是被分到跟野口他們一組，京本看著那個試膽大會的路線，心裡想著根本一點兒也不可怕吧，雖然四周都是叢林也沒有街燈，不過也只是直路一條似乎委員長也沒有安排嚇人的地方，單純是自己在走著，京本看見了路線想跟旁邊田中吐糟，回頭一看卻看見田中露出熟悉的緊張表情。

抿著嘴唇垂下的雙手掌頭緊握著，京本忍俊不禁。

『走吧，樹？』前面的隊伍單出發了，野口也聊著天和同學走起來，京本叫了叫田中，田中似乎被嚇一跳，然後倔強地點點頭。

其實路線真的不可怕。

單行的道路上是昏暗的，夜色迷霧中漸漸消失了人影及聲音，他們四人打開了手上的手電筒，似乎就只靠著那微弱的燈光找路走，明月之中隱約看見前方的隊伍，野口和前面的同學說著恐怖的故事以增加氣氛，田中不敢聽卻又不想表現得很害怕的樣子，他下意識靠近京本，二人的手互相磨擦著，那種若有若無觸碰的搔癢感讓京本帶著期待的心跳。

不知不覺間野口和同學走得比他們快，消失於漆黑之中，田中因為恐懼沒有放膽走，京本只得跟著他慢吞吞地走著，感覺整個路上就只有他們兩個而已。

『嗚啊－－』旁邊的樹林中有些什麼在動著，擦過草地的聲音讓田中吃了一驚，他叫了一聲，隨後又覺得相當丟臉。

這樣明明很害怕卻死撐著不願意承認的田中讓京本覺得好可愛，他噗哧笑了出來，幸好黑暗之中田中並沒有注意到。

二人的人一度靠近，又再度分開了彼此，但當再三碰到的時候，京本也不曉得為何，他主動牽上了田中的手。

『誒？？』田中低呼了一聲，京本也被自己的行為所嚇倒了，下意識想放開，卻反而是被田中握得緊緊的。

似乎，田中不想放開了。

他們因為這刻的動作而停止了腳步，在月色下就只能能見彼此閃爍著的雙眼，看不清意圖地牽著手，沒有誰先說話，卻沒有誰先放手。

『繼、繼續走吧－－』京本不自在地說，田中支吾表示同意，兩個人就此握著彼此的手慢慢地在路上繼續往前走著，他們不是沒有牽過手，演唱會前後無論是為自己打氣還是最後和歌迷一起喊口號他們都會牽過，可是－－總覺得哪裡不一樣。

正如京本也無法解釋，看見處於慌亂中的田中，自己為什麼會伸出手去牽住了他。

直至試膽大會的路線走向尾聲，街燈又再重新出現，遠處看見同學們的身影，二人有默契地放開了彼此，然而，他們無法擺脫心裡面噗通噗通地跳躍著的心跳聲。

『謝、謝謝啦，京本君』和其他人一起走回睡房，他們一直沒有對話，直至進被窩前，田中這才輕聲地說。

鑽進了京本的心坎裡，翻動著愛情。

啊－－

京本這才醒覺。

原來，這叫喜歡。


	9. Chapter 9

８

Ｊ社的決定總是令人無所適從，當田中和京本開始考慮自己的後路並想開始用功準備考大學的時候，突然地被通知將會作為B.I.LOVE一員作排球應援的限定組合推出CD，雖然說明了只是期間限定組合，不過感覺又距離出道近了一大步，他們二人一下子又不曉得到底應該繼續考大學，還是作為JR而專注努力。

『等等、高地，你這裡手指的動作應該像這樣——』中島、菊池、高地、松村、京本和田中又再度在排舞室集合，六個人練習著CD裡的主打歌舞步，菊池看見高地有點兒跳錯了，趕急告訴他，免得他一直練習著錯誤的動作。  
『啊啊，抱歉抱歉』高地連忙道歉，中島只是在旁邊笑了笑說沒關係，菊池則一邊吐糟著高地太笨了完全沒跟上，卻用心地示範著。  
『好，然後是田中的RAP，高地的BEATBOX也要準備』排舞師指示著，田中快步向前，以手模擬著麥克風的姿勢說唱著，旁邊的高地BEATBOX著，其他人配合著歌曲快速變換著舞蹈和隊形。

練習著的中途，其他的JR也陸續到達，不消一會兒，排舞師便叫停了他們。

『停停，先練習到這裡，我們加上其他BACK的孩子一起排吧，你們先休息一會兒』

京本喘著氣，剛剛一口氣跳了一個多小時，他轉身走向自己的手提袋，想拿樽茶喝，沒想到森本將自己的茶首先遞了過來。

『KYOMO』森本和JESSE老樣子坐在自己附近，他們笑著意會了京本的想法，京本頜首答謝著，從森本接過茶去，『整天喝無糖茶不悶嗎？』森本主動聊起天來，京本搖搖頭。  
『不，不想喝甜的，又不想喝水』京本說著，直接坐在地上開始拉著筋，『對了，你們今天要排什麼歌啊？』專注地拉筋，京本開始跟森本他們閒聊起來。

因為拉著筋，京本沒有注意到森本和JESSE笑容黯淡地先是互相對望了一下，森本才微笑著回答。

『你們的歌啊』

倏地，空氣似乎靜止了在那一刻，京本意識到自己說錯了話，他慢慢地從動作中恢復原本的位置，一副不知所措地看著森本和JESSE，他嘴笨，從來就被訓不會說話的小少爺，如今這刻，京本更加地感覺到自己果真是個不會體諒別人的小少爺。

『……抱歉』京本笨笨地悄聲說，JESSE倒是大笑了起來，他拍了拍京本的肩。  
『說什麼呢，可以出CD不是很好嗎？搞不好這樣下去就可以出道了！』JESSE笑聲很大，旁邊的JR看了過來，大家都在奇怪為什麼被拋下的森本和JESSE還可以一如往昔地跟京本聊天、相處，換轉是其他人，大概連京本的臉也不想看見吧。

京本抿抿嘴唇，不會回應大方的森本和JESSE，過去，他們是一起戰鬥的好伙伴，但現在呢？首先一步組了團，出CD，要真的就這樣出道了——

那麼一直以來在身邊一起努力的森本和JESSE，又該何去何從呢？

他們年紀還小，大概還有重來的機會吧？還可以遇到比他京本大我更應在一起的伙伴，然後出道吧？

京本很想安慰自己這樣說，可待在Ｊ社這麼多年來，他意識到一件相當重要的事情。

要是一直以來作為伙伴努力的人出道了，被拋下的人又有多少個成功獲得翻盤的機會呢？

『別露出這種表情啊，我跟JESSE可是真心替你們高興的』森本看見京本的難受和不作一聲，他主動調解氣氛，靠近了京本說，『FMKN那麼當紅，找他們組團也是很正常的決定吧？』

不要。

『要加油啊，KYOMO』

不要為了說服我，而貶低了你自己。

出道這個夢，我是想跟大家一起完成的。

京本不會說話，他看著遠方在教導高地舞步的田中和松村，他只得咬咬嘴唇，多變的世界從來就不適合自己，自己這種性格在Ｊ社一不小心就只能當個默默無聞的努力家，要不是有他們，大概也沒有人會留意到京本大我這個人。

『那邊的バカレア組，專心一點，我從剛剛起已經召集你們了』排舞師習慣地地喚他們バカレア組，卻只是讓京本更加無助，明明大家眼中他們六為一體，可是事實放在面前；京本跟著田中他們站在中心位置，鏡子中反射著森本和JESSE站到他們的後面，他們跳著舞，唱著歌——可是卻是硬生生地走向不同的世界。

※

又是一節硬拉著田中逃課的體育課，京本和田中兩個人躺在天台上看著萬里晴空，田中在旁邊睡得快樂，打著呼嚕將課本打開遮著自己的臉，京本一直看著天空，澄藍的思考著什麼，他伸伸手向著天際，張開了五指彷彿要將天空收納手中，活演著青春偶像劇的動作，然後他自嘲了一下自己的傻氣，戳了戳身邊的田中。

『吶，樹』輕聲喚著，果然田中不會這麼輕易就醒過來，『樹、樹！！！』再用力地戳了戳，田中才不情不願揉揉眼睛，輕輕張開。  
『怎麼了？到時間了嗎？』以為自己將整個體育課睡了過去，他問道，聲線完全是剛起床的聲音。  
『不，還有半小時』京本開心地說，看著田中睡糊塗的樣子感到可愛，田中聽見還有點時間，又重新將書本放在臉上想繼續睡，『不、不要睡啦，陪我聊聊天嘛』

京本坐了起床，動手想拉起田中，田中一輪無力的掙扎，敗給小少爺的任性，還是坐直了身子，打著哈欠。

『想聊什麼』田中再打了個哈欠，嗯～還是很想睡。  
『什麼都成，對了，你最近不是在備考大學麼，進行如何了？』京本看見田中起來了，便愉快地打開著話匣子。  
『啊……我有在用功著哦，所以最近晚上都睡眠不足……』田中再打了個哈欠，『京本君呢？你不打算考大學麼？』  
『嗯……我還在猶豫——』

的確能出道的風聲越傳越厲害，不過已經有過一次經驗的京本到底是怎樣也不會相信的，但要是認真備考的話，他自己也接受不到自己只進能普通的大學，要考就要考一流的，但考一流的大學又要耗去巨大心力，於是京本一直停滯不前。

相反，田中之前以為已經會出道，沒想到只是廣告出演，這種對於田中來說已經是不少的打擊，即使現在說要出CD出限定組合，田中感覺上也不敢相信，還是老實備考大學，反正，哥哥當時也考了大學。

『誒，京本君腦子那麼好，不上大學豈不是挺可惜嗎？』田中說著替京本可惜，他本來就是在上升學高中，是工作開始忙碌起來才轉學到這邊的。

『……不過要是我不繼續在Ｊ社工作的話，我又可以做些什麼呢？』

認真地說出自己的煩惱，京本重新躺平望向天際，田中一下子也說不出什麼來，於是也跟著京本一起躺下來望著天空發呆。

過於青春感的場面，為少年們的煩惱添上了浪漫的靜謐，京本和田中二人不發一言，安靜地思考著自己的前路，一直以來只顧著向前衝，倒是沒有想過藝能界以外的選擇。進Ｊ社就好像在玩一個半認真的社團，有些人順利出道了自然今後也在藝能界努力；可是有些人等到自己有一定年紀的時候，便漸漸開始考慮藝能界以外的選擇，退社後直接將Ｊ社的回憶當成是學校社團一樣的活動。

不知不覺，原來自己也到了這種年紀啊——

田中的手無意識地向自己的靠近，擦過京本手背時勾勒出一陣令人悸動的心顫，京本沒有避開，卻田中也沒有再往自己靠過來。

各種意義上的——這種年紀……嗎？

『等會兒也是排舞室嗎？樹？』進入十月中旬，隨著排球的應援活動結束，B.I.LOVE的活動也在不知不覺中漸漸變少起來，京本和田中明顯感覺到功課繁重起來，身邊的同學有不少也開始用功應付大學入學試。

一天的課堂結束，京本上完洗手間準備離開時，看見田中匆匆忙忙地跑走，他叫住田中，可是似乎沒有聽見一樣，田中頭也不回。

雖說今天自己沒有排舞室的通知，可是田中即使有通告也不會這麼趕著走吧？正感奇怪，京本甫晃到課室，便受到班中所有同學的注目禮。

『誒、誒？？什麼什麼？』望住同學們都拿著手機，一臉不安的表情嚇怕了京本，京本感到有點兒手足無措，驀然，野口走了過來，將手機中的版面轉向了京本。

那一刻，彷似永恆。

KAT-TUN成員田中聖因多次違規，Ｊ社發聲明即日起將其解雇——

京本怔怔地讀著版面上的速報新聞，下面是成員們的留言節錄，京本倏地明白了田中狂奔而走的意義，他咬著下唇，緊咬著顫抖。

樹，我們——還可以一起出道嗎？

京本君，我們——還可以一起出道嗎？

被媽媽通知匆忙回到家裡的田中，看著一家人的凝重，田中坐在桌邊，看著二哥沉重地說明著情況，田中不禁想。

在這個重視背景清白、有的沒的進行連坐法、能取代自己的孩子多的是的Ｊ社裡面，我、還可以翻盤嗎？

在那天之後，京本沒有再見過田中來上課了。

※

＂還好嗎？樹＂  
＂今天來上課嗎？＂  
＂生病了？＂  
＂排舞老師問你去哪裡了，我替你說你生病了＂  
＂樹？看到的話回覆一下吧＂  
＂今天教的題好難，你回來肯定不懂＂  
＂不來嗎？＂  
＂下星期的少俱我們有一起表演的歌哎＂

＂樹，今天也不來上課嗎？＂——

樹……

盯著那個從來沒有給予回覆的手機，京本倒是動真格開始有點兒生氣起來了，不來上課，也不來排舞，完完全全消失一樣的田中樹——現在被解雇的可不是你啊田中樹！！

有時候，京本倒真想對著田中這樣吼。

可是現在連臉也見不上一次，他也只能對著田中單方面傳著短訊，田中是執意不回覆自己了，放眼望去，聊天室裡都是田中沒有回覆的自說自話。

『KYOMO，要去福利社買吃的嗎？』自從田中不在京本身邊，野口便成為了京本唯一依賴的對象，可是野口畢竟不是田中，京本總是感到哪裡很不對勁。  
『哦……好啊』跟著野口走到福利社，京本隨便挑了幾個飯團便一起走到天台老位置吃飯，滿腦子都是關於田中的事情，京本可說是沒什麼食欲。

躺著聽野口碎碎唸著音樂和學業的事情，本身說話就不多的京本只是隨便回應著，幸好野口也不介意京本的敷衍了事，他就一股腦兒說著。

到了下午的運動課，平常都有田中陪他逃課所以從來就沒覺得無聊，可是現在就只有自己獨個兒躺在天台上看著天空，京本不知道怎麼……總覺得太不對勁了。

沒有田中在身邊，自己的心裡好像穿了一個大洞一樣空虛，彷彿有些什麼在裡面一直墜落，直至不見。

＂樹，你到底什麼時候才回來？＂

生氣地傳著訊息，田中居然讓自己這樣等待，過去傳訊息田中都是秒回之人，現在竟然是一反常態地完全已讀不回，京本還是堅持傳著訊息，他不想田中就這麼完完全全消失在自己的世界裡面。

班上的人也是冷淡的，田中家出事了，他沒回來上課，結果誰也沒有問過他的事情，就好像他從來不存在過的一樣。

一星期了，不行，不可以讓田中這樣放任下去！望著今天帶著灰暗的天，京本忽然下定決心。

沒錯，日本是個不成文的連坐法社會，可是要是自己主動放棄的話，就連最後的機會也沒有了！氣憤地想著，京本決定在放學後來場KYOMO千葉大冒險。

不算是很確實地知道田中家的地址，雖然自己很小的時候去過，可是當時有田中媽媽到車站接他們，坐著私家車在無人的住宅區繞來繞去，田中說，他家距離車站走路要一個小時，京本想著，反正在附近應該會喚醒記憶吧；於是星期五的下課後，京本背著名牌書包，坐上前往千葉的電車。

京本記得最近田中家的站是柏站，他一直坐著，在想自己應該先跟田中打聲招呼，還是來個突襲以防田中故意避開自己，不過要是不事前打招呼，等會兒去到了田中卻不在家豈不是尷尬死了？又或是田中完全不想看見自己怎麼辦……

想著這種事情，不知不覺已經到站，京本下定決心今天一定要見到田中，於是毅然下車為自己招了輛計程車。

『司機先生，你有聽過田中家嗎？就是很有名的組合KAT-TUN的田中桑的老家』坐上計程車，京本張口便問。  
『呃……』多少有聽過，可是畢竟也算屬於他人私隱，看上去這孩子也只是個孩子，雖然沒什麼惡意，不過司機也不好意思就這麼回答。  
『……要不我帶你到那邊附近，你帶我到他們家吧？我是去找人的』京本支吾著，『我是去送功課的，我很多年前去過他們家，可是我只記得個大概……司機先生能幫幫忙嗎？』說著實話讓司機降下戒心，司機看見京本身穿校服，一個大書包，手裡還捧著塞不下的筆記和書本，一臉俊美似乎的確是傳說中Ｊ社的人。

最終司機還是同意到京本的提議，只要京本能帶自己到田中家的附近，他就將京本帶到確實的地址去，可是不曉得京本是不是真的記得路線，反正在住宅區游盪著快半個小時，倒是不覺得靠近了田中家。

『嗯……我明明記是車站一出來右轉的啊……』京本嘟嚷著，望著窗外陌生的風景飛逝，卻總繞不到京本肯定的地方，倒是似乎老天要跟京本開個玩笑，雨點開始敲打在車窗上。  
『嗯……這位客人雖然我這樣說不太好，不過，要是這樣下去的話——』司機不好說，不過再這樣兜風下去也不曉得什麼時候才能下班了，『要不我還是把您送回車站？』看來京本還是不記得地址，不知道為什麼固執地不跟田中聯絡，可是司機還是善意地問道，下著雨，就這麼讓孩子下車也不好。  
『啊，抱歉抱歉，那麼我這裡先下吧，應該是在附近了我再轉轉吧』京本意識到開始麻煩了司機，他鐵了心一定要找到田中家，於是趕忙道歉付了錢下車。

『啊——居然忘記帶傘了……』

雨不算太大卻綿密，足夠滴濕京本的身子，沒有帶著傘的京本有點兒意氣用事地必須在今天見到田中，他緊抱著手裡的筆記不讓它們被濺濕，他在住宅區用自己的雙足轉來轉去，下著雨幾乎沒什麼途人，他髮絲都濕透了可是已經將自己迫到毫無退路，找計程車回去可能還是比不上找到田中家來得更快。

『公園！！』

京本獨個兒不曉得走了多久，直至看見了熟悉的公園，那個田中家常常到的公園，他自己也跟著田中和其他JR來過，人知道公園和田中家很相近，走路就十分鐘可以到，而且也不需要繞來繞去，但問題是：該去哪一個方向呢？

京本無視雨點打在身上的涼意，他下意識伸手將額前緊貼著的濕髮撩到後面去，張望著哪一個方向比較相似田中家的方向時，有誰的傘為他打開著。

『你怎麼在這裡？』

是田中。

老實說田中途經公園時看見自己的校服於是多留意了一下，發現是京本的時候幾乎不敢相信，心裡自然而然地一陣猛烈的跳動，才一個星期沒見京本，身體便發出了興奮的期待，他走近京本，發現生活白痴的小少爺沒帶傘，可是他似乎沒在意落在身上的雨水，他伸手撩了撩頭髮，讓田中心裡完美漏跳一拍，就像有裡戳了戳他的心，一下子空氣都要凝住似地頓住了呼吸。

京本是為著自己而來，顯易而見。

想到這裡，田中根本想不顧一切抱緊京本——

『樹！太好了我正要去找你！』想也知道，然而卻不是這種時間，京本全身濕透，白襯衫裡變得透明而讓京本比記憶中更性感，田中輕輕別過視線，將雨傘多靠了一點在京本那邊。  
『雨下這麼大，怎麼不先找個地方避避？』田中吐糟著，帶著京本回自己家。  
『剛剛下計程車的時候沒現在大的！』京本反駁著，『而且你家好遠啊——』  
『你坐計程車來，為什麼不直接停在我家？』田中不解，京本鼓了鼓腮幫子。  
『嗯……因為我忘記怎麼來，司機找了一會兒有點兒不耐煩了，所以我就中途下了車……』

於是自己直接在這裡鑽來鑽去嗎？

真的苦了小少爺——

田中看著身旁的京本，透白的襯衫、濕漉的頭髮、連眨著的眼睫毛上也帶著水珠，他感覺身體裡有某種不可說的熱氣往上衝，他咽了咽口沬，甩甩腦袋。

『怎麼不打電話給我呢？』田中柔聲說，京本本來想著自己甫見到田中要嘛先揍再說，要嘛就先張開就罵，可是最後事實是，當他一看見田中，自己卻是心跳急促得說不出話來，久別的重逢幾乎讓他忘記了自己這次千葉大冒險的目的。  
『……你都沒有回覆我的訊息——』想說得強硬一點，可是不知道為何從京本的嘴裡吐出來，這句話變成了委屈。

『抱歉』不曉得自己要如何面對事務所的人，包括京本，不、是特別是京本，所以田中這陣子都是看完訊息直接不回覆。

特別是京本，一字一句透著對自己的關切，更讓田中無所適從。

低聲地道歉，京本沒有再追問下去，兩個人聽著雨聲，慢慢走到田中家。

『媽媽，京本君來了！』甫進家門，田中便朝著裡面大喊一句，裡面呯呯啪啪傳來匆忙的聲音，田中媽媽幾乎是跑著出來迎接。  
『哎呀，大我君來了怎麼不早點兒跟我說呢，對了，醬油有給我買到嗎？』田中媽媽看見京本很是歡喜，她讓兩個人進去，接收了田中遞過去的醬油，『全身都濕透了呢，外面雨下的很大嗎？』

注意到京本濕透的衣服，田中媽媽擔憂地問道。

『這種天氣可以很容易病倒的哦，樹要不你借點衣服給大我君洗個澡吧？』  
『啊，不、不用了——』京本馬上揮手想要拒絕，可是田中媽媽很堅持。  
『不先洗澡的話真的很容易病的！還是先洗澡吧，反正都這種時間了，留下吃頓飯吧？你是來找樹吧？讓你擔心了呢』被田中媽媽推著往田中的房間，田中已經在裡面翻找著乾淨的衣服，京本只好接受。

用毛巾擦著頭髮，京本重新走回田中的睡房，田中在裡面滑著手機，待京本進來之後便順手掩上了門。

京本坐在地上靠著床邊，只是專注地擦著頭髮，半濕的髮絲間中貼上前額，又馬上被京本撩走，他將毛巾掛在頸後，抬頭看著田中。

然而京本並不知道他從進房間後的所有動作，都被田中收在眼底裡。

心動。

『所以，你什麼時候回來上課和排舞？』京本單刀直入，田中的小心臟有點兒受不住濕髮京本這樣直勾而性感的注視，自己都是穿著過大的家居服，京本的鎖骨和胸口露了一大遍出來，讓田中心裡有種按捺不住的感覺。  
『嗯……下星期吧——』  
『今後的打算呢？』京本對於田中的不確定有種不滿感，他追問著，在此時倒是露出了前輩的樣子。  
『嗯……還是先在Ｊ社繼續做著吧，畢竟我也喜歡這一行……』

放下心頭大石，至少田中不會也跟著哥哥退社。

京本低頭不自覺淺笑一下。

這一下，勾起天地雷火。

也勾走了田中的思緒。

待田中意識到的時候，他已經從床上走了下來，坐在京本的前面，京本用疑問的眼神看著自己，田中沒有解釋，卻吻了上去。

『唔……？？』

輕嚐著京本柔軟的嘴唇，這吻跟上一次的蜻蜓點水截然不同，田中被因下雨而全身濕透的京本喚起了某種隨成長而出現的衝動，這份感覺一直絮迴身邊，田中想去忍耐，卻無法自制，他一再重覆著在京上的唇上蹂躝，一次又一次貼近再放開，京本起初是吃驚，卻沒有推開自己，這讓田中更加地放肆。

田中以舌尖輕地撩撥著京本的唇邊，京本意識到田中的動作，微微張開了自己的雙唇，田中順勢滑入，舌尖挑逗著京本的濕潤，二人同時感覺到情動的熱火，滾燙著臉的呼息變重，整間房間籠罩著一種情慾的感覺。

掃弄過京本的舌尖及貝齒，京本發出低喘的嚶嚀之聲，那種聲線在田中耳邊轟然炸開，田中將京本推倒在地上，跨坐其身一再深吻，交換著唾液而發出的水聲每一下都顯得性感，京本瞇著眼睛，沒有反抗這一切。

不如說，還帶著期待。

『樹……』

輕喚了田中的名字，田中吻著吻著便伸手探向京本的上衣，輕觸上京本的腰肢，讓京本身體一顫，田中和京本均感受到自己身體原始的反應，下身變得脹痛起來，可京本還是保有最後一絲理智，他輕力地推開了田中。

感受到京本的抗拒，似乎便喚回了田中的理性，他馬上停下所有動作，坐了起來。

『抱、抱歉——』抱歉什麼？

抱歉我吻了你？

抱歉我想對你出手？

還是……

抱歉我真的喜歡上你？

『……』京本沒有回答，他拉好自己的衣服，不自在地撥弄著半乾的頭髮。  
『我去……給你拿個風筒吧』尷尬地抓了抓自己的頭髮，田中找個理由走出了房間，京本也不曉得自己為什麼要推開田中，明明他也帶著期待，可是總覺得不能夠這樣進行下去。

心動。

沒錯，他的確對田中心動了。

可是——

他不想以這種不明不白的方式開始。


	10. Chapter 10

９

晚上外面的雨越下越大，淅瀝地敲進田中和京本的心窗裡，他們絕口不提剛剛發生的事情，待田中給他拿了吹風筒後，京本就只是默默地吹乾頭髮，田中又坐回床上滑著手機了。

絕口不提彷彿是他們無言的默契，京本回想起來，其實也不止這一次，很早之前的學園祭、打架事件、試膽大會等……京本是因為感到手足無措所以沒有細問下去，但久而久之他發現田中也是以一種好像什麼事都沒有發生的態度處理，京本也習慣了。

彼此心動，可是無法問出口，感覺那個答案比起發生的事情還要來得可怕。

『嗯……這道我不會，京本君，能教教我麼？』吃過晚飯後，因為雨實在下得太大了所以京本決定多等一會兒才離開，在田中的房間百無聊賴，他將功課交給田中之後便坐在床邊滑著手機，一邊看田中房裡放著的漫畫，田中則是翻動著功課試著做題，不過發現有些新的題目實在不會了，便張口問京本。  
『嗯？哦……這課你沒有來上，它是在這裡－－』翻動著旁邊的課本，京本不自覺靠近田中，站在他的後面身體慢慢貼近，田中有點兒不自然起來，想起了剛剛的事情感覺體內那種熱氣再度散發出來，他覺得自己的耳根發燙起來，故意往京本的相反方向將視線別過去，『嗯……？在哪裡呢？我明明記得在這課裡面－－』

翻動著紙張的聲音啪啪響著，京本似乎還沒有找到他想要的頁面，他越靠越近田中的背上，身體自然地緊貼著，因專注找著課本於是自己微微彎著腰俯下身來，似乎完全沒有注意到自己的姿勢跟田中是那麼的曖昧。

可田中卻是在意到不得了，京本的頭髮比自己長，在越過自己翻動書頁的時候田中的耳朵被京本的髮絲輕輕擦過，一直撩撥著田中的心弦，田中感覺自己整張臉都變紅了，再這樣下去自己又要再忍不住了，於是田中將課本搶了過來。

『我、我自己找就好了』田中說，京本不滿起來。  
『又是你自己說不會要問我的－－』

京本重新站直了身，盯緊著田中看，看著田中沒有方向地翻動課本，終究是注意到田中變得赤紅的耳根和臉龐－－剛剛，站得很近。

還是意識到田中慌亂背後的理由，讓京本一下子也害羞起來，他馬上從田中身邊退開，回到床邊看漫畫；然而自己也沒幾個字能看進去，腦海中都是剛剛田中羞紅了臉的身影，京本機械性地翻著漫畫，一直偷瞄著田中。

房間內默默無言，兩個人聽著窗外密集的雨聲，心裡面抱著無限個疑問，那些關於青春期的疑問，無聲之中就只聽見雨聲和自己不正常的心跳聲，那種變得急促起來的心律彼此都找不到解釋的辦法，不，也許他們在心底裡是清楚自己的想法的，可是大家都不想說出來，就好像有些事情一旦說穿，某種平衡便會被打破。

『咯咯－－』

敲門聲打破了房間內那種心動而不敢靠近的氛圍，田中媽媽推門進來，一臉憂心忡忡。

『大我君，雨好像完全沒有停下來的意思呢，還似乎越下越大了……』晚上九點多，從千葉回東京的電車倒沒有這麼早停止，不過對於還是高中生來說是挺晚了，田中媽媽看見雨比剛剛還下得更猛烈了，於是推門進來。  
『哦……沒關係，那麼我現在回去好了，』以為田中媽媽催促著自己盡快離開免得雨下更大便走不了，京本馬上站了起來，『樹，傘借我一下』轉頭看著田中，聽見京本要離開了田中露出一閃而過的寂寞表情，不過眨眼間他便乖巧地低頭替京本找著傘。  
『等等，大我君，雨下這麼大，你還是在我們這邊過一晚夜吧？明天是學校假期，工作那邊可以嗎？』田中媽媽完全不想那種意思，她趕忙說。  
『誒？』京本錯愕著，以前到田中家玩都是晚上回去的那種，從來沒有試過留宿，更莫說就只有他跟田中兩個人，『可、可是這樣太打擾你們了，不用……』  
『現在這麼晚了，外面又下這麼大的雨，我怎麼可以讓你自己回去？就在這裡睡一晚吧，我給你媽媽打電話好了……』田中媽媽說著，扭頭便到客廳找京本媽媽的聯絡方法，京本在後面叫也叫不住，田中拍了拍他的肩。  
『算了，外面雨下得那麼大，你要找計程車回去也是麻煩，在這裡睡吧？還是說你明天有工作不方便？』田中是比較實事求是，他問道，京本搖搖頭。  
『倒也沒有……』

換著是平常，其實京本也不介意在田中家睡一晚，不過這大半年來的各種意外靠近，再加上剛剛發現的事情，京本覺得自己要是跟田中在同一間睡房同一張床過一晚，他就沒有把握了。

『沒有就好吧，我先去洗澡』田中從衣櫃取了睡衣，便離開了睡房，只留下京本獨個兒在這間充滿著田中氣味的房間裡，京本從書架上又取了第二冊的漫畫下來看，想裝作所有事情都很正常，可是漸漸他發現自己站不住腳，滿腦子都是他和田中的事情，他無法停止思考，害怕又或是期待著晚上有可能發生的事。

田中坐在浴缸泡著澡，溫熱濕潤的空氣裡重重地嘆了口氣，他抱著頭掩住臉靠在浴缸邊苦惱著。

怎麼辦－－

京本要在這裡過夜，剛剛還差點兒推倒了他，他沒說什麼可是自己就是很在意啊！要是再跟自己睡同一張床，我能控制好嗎？

不，剛剛京本就只是靠近自己翻著課本，我已經不爭氣地臉紅緊張起來了……

今晚要怎麼過啊－－

『洗完了？泡太耐了嗎？』看見田中搖搖晃晃地信步地睡房，滿臉通紅的散著熱，毛巾搭在頭上，京本關心地問道。  
『嗯……好像有點兒泡太久了……』田中咕嚕著，然後在京本身邊一倒便躺在床上休息著。

躺在床上休息著，田中用毛巾掩住了臉，腦袋慢慢恢復過來，待自己清醒得差不多的時候，他緩緩拿開毛巾，偷瞄著靠在床邊看漫畫的京本。

『……好看嗎？』輕聲搭話，京本的背後一顫，顯然是被嚇倒了，他慢慢回頭，點了點。  
『還不錯』京本的目光再度停留在田中的跟前，兩人的眼內閃著說不出的尷尬，想要迴避卻更加靠近，似是離不開彼此的視線一直逡巡。  
『那麼……你今晚是不是決定在這裡睡了？』明知故問，連田中也忍不住吐糟自己，可是他就是想從京本口中聽到答案。  
『嗯……剛剛跟媽媽說了，媽媽也說這麼晚下這麼大的雨不要自己回去』京本嘟嚷著，還是對於這個突發情況不滿，田中輕笑了起來，坐好身子又跳了下床。  
『那麼我去找找被褥，不曉得媽媽有沒有些洗好的－－』

眼看著田中又要跑出去為自己折騰，京本連忙拉住田中的衣角讓他停下來。

『？？』田中露出不解的神情，京本似乎被自己的動作嚇倒，又倏地放開了手。  
『不、不用麻煩了』

田中不出去找別的被褥，表示自己要嘛跟田中睡同一張床，要嘛自己就獨個兒睡在硬蹦蹦的地板上，顯然，田中不會讓第二個選擇發生。

自己到底是為什麼，拉住了田中？

『誒？可、可是——』那麼我們就要一起睡了……

田中不敢將後半句的說話說出來，像某種禁忌一樣，他和京本靜默佇立著，田中看著京本，京本卻只敢低頭看著地板，不敢回望著田中。

我似乎……太衝動了。

京本想著，敗在自己的心情上，任由自己去拉住了田中，跟隨著自己的心意走。

門外是田中媽媽準備睡覺而關上燈的聲音，按著是拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走回自己房間並關上門的聲音，睡房裡就只有他們二人，他們卻覺得整個屋子就只餘下他們——又或者，整個世界。

『京本君。』

田中輕聲喚了喚京本，聲線中透著柔情蜜意，讓京本聽見了耳窩一顫，排山倒海的愛意從田中那邊纏上了京本，京本理智上覺得自己應該要逃開，可是他只怔怔地站著，任由田中的感情將自己覆蓋。

你喜歡我嗎？

田中將說話留在嘴邊，沒有往下說，他伸手將京本拉到自己的跟前，澎湃的感情讓二人都失了控，瘋狂的青春在這一刻沒有退路，京本踉蹌腳步停在田中的胸前，田中將自己的下巴勾起來，指尖顫抖地透著緊張，京本不敢動，讓田中吻下來。

田中的吻是難以忘懷的，比過去任何一刻都來得真實而充滿感情，京本閉上眼睛，感受著田中這真情意切的深吻，田中輕托著自己的臉頰，珍而重之前一下一下覆上自己的唇，每一下撩動著自己的心思，京本緊張地雙手抓住了田中的腰部，田中發出輕笑聲，京本張開了眼睛，卻發現田中以玩味的眼神看著自己。

『害怕了嗎？』

害怕是正常的，京本和田中均知道剛才的接吻代表的意義，京本好勝地不給予回答，想要別開眼睛，卻被田中將指尖輕輕用力地帶回來，正視著他。

『我會溫柔的』

田中溫柔地說，京本聽見了猛地抬頭。

『為什麼非得你當主動？』京本問道，明明大家都是男生，為什麼田中就覺得自己一定是被動的那方呢？  
『……那麼，京本君想當主動的一方嗎？』田中再度輕笑起來，一臉輕鬆卻引起京本的不滿。  
『我可是前輩！』

無視著京本的抗議，田中將京本推倒在床上，壓住了身下的京本，他伸手撩了撩京本的瀏海，勾起壞壞的笑容。

『我知道，京本君。』

再度吻下來的田中跟剛才的不一樣，是帶著侵略性的，大概這是人類的本能，那種喜歡得想將對方吃進肚子裡的衝動，田中用力地吻住了京本，輕咬著京本的下唇，緩緩地拉出來又讓它彈回去，京本不習慣這種吻法，低吟了幾句，田中卻沒有理會，只顧著繼續挑逗彼此的情緒。

深吻進京本的嘴裡，田中的舌尖先是在京本的唇上來回掃劃著，京本被弄得忍不住了於是主動張開了嘴，讓自己的舌尖跟田中的重疊在一起，舌尖濕潤卻敏感的讓二人心跳不斷，彼此的臉都發燙起來，連身體也起了異漾，一股股失去理智的衝動湧上心頭，二人呼吸漸漸變得混濁，卻更加靠近對方。

田中的舌尖在京本的嘴裡靈巧地竄動著，掃過京本的貝齒又在京本敏感的地方重覆滑動，讓京本感到癢痕又羞恥，二人互相索求著，深吻沒有一刻停止，舌尖糾纏幾下又放開，又不斷重覆直至拉出銀絲，田中伸手探進京本的身體上，馬上在京本的胸前磨蹭一下，京本馬上敏感地一顫，下意識拉住了田中另一邊的手，田中吻得更激烈，分散京本的注意力，京本抓住自己的手握緊，又放開。

京本順勢也伸手想脫除田中的上衣，田中意會到便讓京本替自己脫下來，光著上身的兩點胸花挺立著，田中輕輕地喘著息，情動的眼神透著堅定，又往京本身上壓過去，京本享受著田中的吻，田中的手也不安份地在京本的腰間和胸前勾劃著線條，勾引著京本的情愫，京本舒服地吐著喘息，在田中耳邊哈氣，引誘著他犯禁，田中聽見了骨子一酥，更賣力地讓京本愉悅。

京本閒著的手探向田中的下身，那個早已變得鼓起來的青澀，田中的敏感被京本摸了一把讓他身軀一顫，想要避開可以似乎京本很堅持互相均等的服務。

京本掌心輕輕地按動著田中的下身，順著漸漸抬頭的形狀摸上了田中的莖根，緩慢地上下愛撫著，又隔著褲頭摸著頂端，田中的喘氣聲變得粗糙起來，他伸手拍停了京本的動作，然後主動脫下了褲子。

只穿一條內褲的田中下身可算是表露無遺，脹起來的下身讓他感到焦急，京本看著了，又再在上面輕撫著起來，只相隔一條內褲的感覺更為突出，京本有的沒有的套弄讓田中按捺不住，情動更為明顯。

『你這人……』田中忍不住咬牙切齒，對於京本不賣力的服務感到不忿，京本聽見田中的抱怨，忍不住偷笑了出來，露出作壞的小惡魔笑容。

京本趁勢反過身來，將田中壓在身下，趴在田中的胸前，一臉要使壞的看著他。

『我可是前輩』

探身下去，輕吻著田中瘦削的腰間，遊走在不同位置的親吻讓田中感到一陣陣酥麻感，田中咬著唇不讓自己發出聲音不想讓京本奸計得逞，卻在京本伸手褪去自己內褲時，還是忍不住低呼一聲。

下半身已經完全挺立起來，頂端滲著愛液，京本這下子強勢的眼神跨坐在田中身上，淡淡地笑著將手覆了上去，田中猛地一顫，抓緊了床單。

套弄起來，京本專注著抹了頂端的愛液，在田中的莖部暢順地上下套弄著，發著紅的越見挺立，愛液不斷滲出來，流瀉在京本手上。

『停、停停——！』初次被別人服侍讓田中受不了，趕在爆發前一下叫住了京本，他推開了京本的手，留下京本一臉不懂。

用力地反過身來，重重將地京本摔回床上，京本倒抽一口涼氣，田中坐在自己身上，髮絲掩去眼神讓京本看不清。

『京本君。』

田中俯身下來，在京本耳邊輕喚一聲，京本的心停頓一下似地，隨即捲起激烈的跳動，田中狠狠地咬住京本的耳窩，京本叫了出來，田中馬上用手按住了京本的聲音，怕被其他人聽見，然後舌尖緩緩地舔著京本的耳垂，京本不斷在身下扭動想要逃避，卻被田中緊緊抓住。

我……喜歡你。

稍微粗暴地脫下了京本的衣物，連帶內褲也一併褪去，京本身體是白皙的，卻透著泛紅的情意，下身也挺立著，在空氣中讓人憐愛；田中靠近過去，將自己的莖部與京本的緊貼在一起，京本羞赧得閉上眼睛不敢看，田中慢慢地用手套弄著，京本雙手掩住自己的臉，發出斷續的嚶嚀和喘氣聲，田中覺得是種聽覺的折磨，加快了手部的動作，他忍耐著，只敢發出輕力的哈氣，閉上眼睛在二人的鈴口處磨蹭起來，京本在身下求饒般低吟著，幾乎細不可聽，卻在田中耳中轟然炸開，田中套弄的速度更快，濺著愛液的水聲發出肉體互相碰撞的聲音，京本嗚咽地弓著腳趾，快感讓他失去自我，上半身扭動著隨著田中的節奏放任低喘，卻好好記住了不要發出太大的聲音。

『唔——』  
『啊——』

同步的發洩，白濁主要濺在京本腹上，田中手裡也沾了點，京本依舊掩著臉，身體上下起伏著呼吸。

『樹……』

京本激情後的聲線是柔軟的，讓田中放棄了思考，他馬上以最大的角度打開了京本的雙腿，露出一遍的私密，田中將那沾了白濁的指尖探進去，京本緊閉著眼睛不敢看。

甬道十分緊迫，田中的手沾滿愛液也沒辦法一下子打開太多，只能一點一點地伸進去按摩著，京本發出哽咽的聲音表示不適，卻沒有明顯的抗拒，田中再伸進去，然後反覆地抽動著。

動作是對的，可是京本十分緊張，沒有完全擴張的甬道沒有足夠的愛液而變得難以進入，當田中想將第二根手指放進去的時候，京本下意識因為疼痛而叫了出來。

『唔——』  
『抱歉，弄痛了你嗎？』

田中馬上跟進，京本遲疑著，沒有點頭卻沒有否認。

看著京本不服輸地掩住臉頰，田中頓了頓，將指尖退了出來，沒有下一步的動作，反而讓京本好奇地鬆開了手，田中莞爾著，拉了拉京本的雙手讓他露出了臉來。

『誒？？』

牽了被子睡在京本旁邊，讓京本更為不解。

『還是改天再做吧』  
『？？？』

田中伸手拉了張面紙抹去手上的愛液，然後回過頭來正對著京本，伸手撫了撫他的臉頰。

『我說過我會溫柔的』反正，我們的時間多的很。

不想在準備不充分的時候強行進入，讓京本受傷，田中決定這晚還是到此為止，京本了解田中的體貼，似乎也接受了，心滿意足地靠近田中，閉上眼睛似是準備入睡。

『不穿回衣服嗎？晚上可會冷病哦』田中蹙著眉提醒，小少爺卻是搖搖頭一臉睡意正濃。

嘆了口氣，田中認命自行回收好所有衣服，努力地替小少爺全部套回去以防他真的冷病了。

『吶、樹——』再躺上床的時候，京本張開了眼睛，直盯著田中。  
『幹嘛？』被盯得不自在，田中反而是笑了出來。  
『……』你喜歡我嗎？

被吞在嘴裡的說話，京本不敢問出來，雖然事實相當明顯，可是他還是害怕那個未知的答案。

『幹嘛？？』

田中又問了一次，可當他看進京本閃爍著某種光芒的眼神裡，似乎他就明白過來了，京本藏在心裡面的說話，他面帶微笑，抱了抱京本不讓他往下說。

『終有一日……』我會讓你知道。

京本欲言又止，然後又安份地靠在田中的懷裡。

『……』

我等著。


	11. Chapter 11

１０

『啊勒？樹呢？』週末過後，看見田中果然守約回到學校上課，下課後也乖乖跟著京本去排舞室繼續參加課堂，京本喜上眉梢，雖然沒有認真的說過，不過在京本心目中，似乎自己已經跟田中定好一樣。

共同行動是一直以來的老習慣，京本慣於知道田中所有的事情包括他的動向，所以在自己出去自動販賣機買了枝茶回來時，發現原本應該站著田中的位置空出來之後，京本有點兒錯愕，他向中島問道。

『哦，好像剛剛被排舞老師叫出去了』中島說著，一邊擦著汗。  
『誒，叫出去幹嘛？被訓嗎？』一般被排舞老師獨自叫出去的肯定沒有好事情，上星期田中連請假都沒有直接不來，京本替他說了幾遍他生病也沒有人相信，雖然大家都知道是跟田中哥哥有關，不過那種處理的手法的確也太不成熟，『我去找一下他』

擔心著田中，京本放下了茶便往外頭走去，走廊裡房間很多，京本不確定田中的位置只能一間一間把頭探進去找。

『……居然還回來排舞，真的笑死人了－－』

耳語般的談話聲飄過，讓京本自然地頓住了腳步。

『他哥搞出那麼大的事情，新聞連續說了好幾天，他自己也整個星期沒出現，我以為他回來是直接退社算了』JR畢竟不是每一個都是好伙伴，比如說BILOVE的隊員，又或是森本和JESSE看見田中回來就一副老懷安慰的樣子，大家都拍拍他的肩無言遞上支持；但京本在這裡待久了，自然見過更加無情的現實，JR始終是對手，出道的位置不能滿足所有人，自然也引出了某些人性的黑暗面。  
『我瞧他肯定是沒機會出道了，倒不如趕快退社重新開始……』JR的說話是刺耳的，聽得京本無名火起，他憑著聲音的來源走到他們處。  
『哈哈，你只是想少了個對手吧？』  
『BILOVE只是限定組合，要是少了個JR將來出道也可以找我補上啊……FUMAKEN那麼當紅，肯定是下一個出道的－－』

『你們怎麼在這裡了？』

可以的話，京本想一拳拳揍過去。

不過這裡是公司，他也是走偶像的人，身為高三的學生也知道凡事不能只用拳頭解決，京本選擇了以日本社會的潛規則－－利用自己前輩的身份讓他們感到懼怕。

冷漠地說著，倒不如說京本本來臉部表情就不多，總是冷冷的在親近的人身邊才會散出溫熱感，不相熟的後輩不了解，總是以為京本耍大牌，卻又不敢作聲。

『京、京本君！』說著八卦的JR看見是和田中出雙入對的京本前輩馬上緊張起來，站直了身生怕著自己被京本責難。  
『課堂很快開始了，你們怎麼還不到排舞室去呢？』京本惡狠狠地睨著他們看，幾個JR立即逃之夭夭似地離開房間，京本沒有向他們提及自己聽見了什麼反而讓他們更加緊張，怕之後被前輩們作弄。

京本倒也不是那種人，平常只是安靜地練習著也很少擺什麼前輩身份出來欺壓後輩，即使是聽見他們分明在說田中的壞話，心有不忿讓他們住口也就算了，這一行每個人都有自己的嘴臉，他也沒辦法管住所有人的嘴。

繼續在走廊上找著田中的身影，腦裡面不受控地一直重播著剛剛那幾個JR聊天的說話，田中真的沒辦法出道了嗎？明明是那麼有才華的人－－不，他哥也很有才華，可是還不是被公司開除了？這一點，不也說明了公司無情的地方嗎？

可是，他還是想去相信－－

他跟田中終將能一起牽著手出道，在偌大的會場中，牽著手像所有前輩受過的洗禮一樣，和會場中所有所有的歌迷一起大喊一句『俺たちはジャニーズJR』然後出道。

『京本君？怎麼出來了？』思考著事情走著走著，走神的京本被誰拉了拉，他赫然停下，發現是田中。  
『啊啊，健人說你被排舞老師叫出來了，我就出來看看－－』還沒有緩過來，京本的表情中帶著不安的陰影，田中看出來了，他替京本撩了撩前額吹亂了的髮絲，京本下意識閉上眼睛，當再次張開的時候，卻發現田中正帶著縱容的微笑看著自己。

『讓你擔心了，抱歉』

田中輕柔落著話，在京本的心中再度捲起暴風，京本咬咬唇，深知道田中看出了自己的忐忑，他搖搖頭，轉身領著田中往排舞室走回去。

『所以，排舞老師找你幹嘛？』為了令氣氛輕鬆點，京本主動問道。  
『哦，沒什麼，就是關心一下我之類』田中說得平常，京本聽出了大概是提到他哥的事情，田中不想繼續說下去，於是表現出無所謂的樣子。

京本也知趣沒有再追問下去，二人就這樣回到排舞室，加入中島他們一起練習BILOVE的歌曲，森本和JESSE又在後排作怪著把大家弄得抱腹大笑，在排舞老師一再訓話之下才好好地認真練習起來。

留意著田中的情況，重新回到Ｊ社似乎老是讓田中想起了哥哥的事情，在安靜的時候不時露出一臉寂寞，但誰跟他搭個話又馬上回復到平常快活的樣子，看起來是強撐著不要讓大家擔心，努力要演著平常的田中樹。

卻讓京本更加的心疼著。

※

『健人，換你了』高地從服裝間走出來，剛完成度身的高地拍了拍中島的肩膀，中島點點頭，放下手機走了進去，『風磨呢？他不用度身麼？』左右看看，BILOVE的成員大多都坐在這裡等待著度身，就是菊池不在。  
『風磨好像改天才度身，今天有工作』田中說著，和京本共坐一張椅子依靠在一起滑手機。  
『哦……這樣啊』對於田中和京本的親近見怪不怪，高地點點頭，坐在旁邊空出來的位置也一起滑起手機來。  
『話說這次度身是做什麼的？BILOVE的活動不是直至排球應援結束嗎？還有新曲？』松村搭著話，在鏡子前整理著自己的髮型。  
『剛剛問工作人員了，他們也不太清楚，反正是上面的人讓他們先做……』高地想了想剛才問工作人員的對話，不解地回答著。

京本聽見了一陣熟悉的感覺湧上心頭，田中剛好似乎也聯想到同一件事情，帶著興奮的眼神回望著他，然而截然相反的是，京本的眼底裡藏著的是不確定的恐懼。

要是太早意識到可能是出道的話，是不會受出道之神的保佑的－－

從不知道何時開始，京本總這樣想著。

一次又一次的失之交臂讓京本學懂了只做好目前的事情，努力當下，就算今天有些什麼特別的安排特別的優待，都不要想任何可能性，沒有期待便不會有失望。

可從田中閃爍著的雙眸裡京本看得出，田中從來就沒有學會這件事。

『吶吶，莫非是－－正式的出道？』剛結束的限定組合，沒可能再做一次限定；之前也以JR的身份接了廣告，搞不好是看看他們六人的合作性、人氣等等做個考驗指標，於是他們就在一次又一次不明就裡的情況下－－通過了考核了？

這次，會不會是正式的CD出道了？？？

田中充滿期盼地說，高地和松村互相交換了眼神，不太確定卻也開始受到感染似地透著生怕的期望，中島度好身出來換京本進去時，京本清楚聽見田中開始將他的推測告訴其他人，中島聽著一邊思考，可是沒有否定田中的說法，更讓田中覺得自己的推敲是正確的。

『京本君，麻煩張開雙手像這樣，對了，不要動哦』服裝師指示著，京本乖乖聽話，心裡想著的卻是外頭由田中帶來一陣狂熱的討論，隱約傳來田中和其他人對於出道的想法、各種的意見等談笑聲，更是一下下刺進京本的心裡面。

京本苦著張臉，可他沒有勇氣潑田中的冷水。

『我也搞定了，那麼走吧』待田中也從服裝間走出來，他對著京本說，外面就只有京本還在等著自己，高地、松村和中島完成後三人說要去吃個拉麵，京本和田中表示先不參加，於是只留下京本獨個兒在等待田中。

看見田中走出來了，喜滋滋地無厘頭地笑著，京本努力控制自己的表情，站了起來，將田中的袋遞給他，田中一手接過揹著，搭著京本的肩往外離開。

『我們也終於要出道了呢－－』離開Ｊ社的時候，田中停下了腳步，京本跟著他停下來，二人回頭望向那棟從小到大變得相當熟悉的Ｊ社大樓，田中感慨地說。  
『還沒有定下來呢－－』京本忍不住說，田中聽見了卻不是很入耳，還是笑得快樂。  
『我剛剛問了服裝師了，他也覺得是的啊』

京本想再度反駁，不想田中帶著期待去面對多變的決定，可是當他盯向田中喜笑顏開的臉，無情的說話又給吞回肚子裡。

他說不出來。

『對了，接下來你要回家嗎？』田中說，放開了搭著京本的肩，雙手夾在大衣的口袋裡，十二月下旬的東京變得寒冷，他發著抖問道。  
『啊，沒關係，爸爸媽媽他們去旅行了，反正回去了也只有我一個人』京本沒趣地回答著，覺得今天真的比之前都要冷了，於是學著田中將手放在口袋裡。  
『那麼，要不要去看一下燈飾，我網上刷到好像挺漂亮的！而且我們可以一起吃晚飯啊！』田中高興地提議著，京本笑著點了頭。  
『好啊，反正我也想去那邊看看』

接近聖誕節，雖然日本沒有特別慶祝聖誕節的習慣，不過作為商業節日而言倒是相當成熟，滿街都掛著大小不一的燈飾、各大餐廳都會推出節日限定的餐牌、百貨公司等都有聖誕禮品專區等……自然而然也會變得在意這個浪漫的節日。

田中帶著京本去到都內最熱鬧號稱最大型的室外燈飾擺設裡，滿目亮晶晶的燈飾閃出五光十色的光芒，京本在旁邊不自覺地跳動地身體保持體溫，說到底還是在室外，雖然人潮不斷，摩肩擦踵都是情侶或是朋友們三五成群，不過在低溫之下室外待久了還是覺得寒冷，特別是京本本來就不愛穿厚厚的衣服，總是走簡約風。

『這邊有空位！要來拍照嗎？』穿著羽絨服的田中像個孩子一樣興奮地四處張望，終於被他找到一處沒什麼人的地方拍照，他招招手讓京本過去。  
『呼呼……好啊－－』牙關打著顫，京本連忙跑到田中的位置站好，靠近田中似乎比較暖和，京本不自覺緊貼著田中。  
『冷嗎？』田中注意到平常很少在外面跟自己這麼親近的京本，他體貼地問道。  
『嗯……還好』因為自己穿少了衣服而感到很冷這句話說出來太遜了－－京本這樣想著，沒有將真實的想法說出來。

跟京本相處多年又怎會不曉得他真正的答案，田中沒有理會京本的倔強，倏地抓緊京本的手，往自己的口袋裡放，在自己的羽絨服裡牽著手。

『唔－－！！！』在室外人也多，京本不喜歡這種親密的相處，他用力地想將自己的手伸出來，卻被田中十指緊扣地牢牢抓緊著。  
『不是很冷麼？這樣便稍微暖和一點吧？』田中輕描淡寫，另一隻手舉起手機打算跟京本自拍。  
『可是……人太多了－－』害怕被別人看見，畢竟兩個都是不斷有活動的JR，田中卻只是笑了笑。  
『就是人很多，他們才不會發現』

青春總是帶著瘋狂，這種在外頭犯禁一樣的刺激感讓京本的心不爭氣地跳個不停，指尖被傳遞著從田中身來帶來的溫暖讓他難以割捨，他沒有再反抗，讓自己的手好端端地在田中大衣的口袋裡被握緊。

照片拍了一張又一張，田中興致勃勃地換了不同的角度去拍，可是那隻手始終沒有放開京本，靠近的兩個身軀不曉得是因為人山人海還是心跳急促的關係，竟是漸漸變得暖烘烘起來。

『去吃點什麼吧！』聖誕前夕街上的行人頗多，大包小包地拿滿了送人的禮物，誠如田中所說，街上根本沒有人注意到他們靠在一起的身體及口袋裡牽著的手。

待拍照完畢，田中摸著肚子說，剛剛下課了便直接跑排舞室練習，肚子早就餓扁了，他探頭張望著街上不同的餐廳，大概是剛好繁忙的時候，裡面都坐滿了人。

『很抱歉，我們這邊都滿席了』連續的被店員告之無法安排座位，田中有點兒氣餒，拉著京本轉來轉去可是四周的餐廳都沒有空位，肚子餓著的讓他變得急燥起來。  
『可惡，又是滿席了－－』田中不滿地說，他回頭看著京本，京本一直沒有抱怨的跟著自己跑，他帶點內疚地問道：『你會很餓嗎？』

京本搖搖頭，看著旁邊就是直接回自己家的車站。

『要不……我們外賣回去我家吃吧？反正我家也沒有人』

獨生子的自己早就習慣了寂寞。

加上父母都是名人，朋友特別多的那種，一年中不同的時間離開去旅行也是很常見的事情，經常很突然地就聽見他們要去紐約看一套著名的歌劇或是到巴黎見個朋友，所以，京本根本不怕自己一個人待在過大的屋子裡。

可就不曉得為什麼，在這刻，京本居然對著田中發出了邀請。

『……』田中一下子沒有說話，可口袋裡的手分明就顫動了一下的吃驚著，京本開始後悔自己是不是太過著急，大概是受了剛剛聖誕燈飾那種浪漫氣氛的感染昏了頭，才會說出這種主動而帶暗示性的說話。  
『抱、抱歉，嗯－－要嘛我們還是再找找餐廳吧，我記得那邊還有一些餐廳……』京本連忙說，此時，田中卻勾起了使壞的笑臉，靠近了自己的耳邊。

吐息著，讓京本心頭一顫，卻不是因為寒冷的天氣，甚至相反地是讓京本發熱起來。

『你就那麼著急想要繼續下去嗎？』

京本本來是想著車站就在旁邊，家裡沒人讓田中來吃個飯，明天開始是學校假期順道多一點相處的時光－－

京本本是真的只想這樣純粹地，想著。

可是似乎自己真的太單純了，完全沒想到這樣的邀請卻讓田中想到別的邀請，京本一下子羞紅了臉，他口吃地想要澄清，田中卻完全沒有聽見。

『不不、我只是－－』  
『哈哈，好吧，那麼我們就買好外賣到你家……吃 掉 吧』

在最後幾個字裡重重地加些語氣，京本覺得自己今天晚上失身的機會是到達頂峰的高機會率，他有點兒後悔自己不帶心肝的發言，可是看著田中高興的表情，似乎鬱悶又一掃而空。

如果－－

是樹的話。


	12. Chapter 12

１１

我總是想問清楚，可是，我沒有勇氣。

『痛的話，要跟我說』京本躺在床上，身上是田中，上衣已經脫下來，兩個人發熱著的身體伴著強烈的心跳聲，似乎在下一秒便會在耳邊爆炸開來似地響個不停，田中溫柔的聲音化在水中，京本抿著唇，緊張地頜首。

京本過去從來沒有想到自己和田中居然會發展到這個地步。

田中總是特別寵愛自己，自己也習慣了依靠田中，好幾次情不自禁在京本情竇初開的一刻，他甚至沒搞清楚發生了什麼事情，田中便裝作依然故我，京本也懶得去追尋真相。

直至田中家中出事，一下子在自己身邊完全消失的田中才喚醒了京本對於失去的恐懼。

他接受不了身邊再也沒有田中的身影。

於是不惜一個人挑戰陌生的地方，跑到千葉去找田中，有人說，小別勝新婚，短暫的分離讓兩個人更加珍視對方，田中推倒了自己，甚至發生了也許過於深入的關係。

京本清楚知道自己的心意，也對田中的心意有九成的把握，可是，他總是將那個問題哽在嘴邊。

問不出來，因為，害怕那個答案隨之而來的變化。

田中帶著稍微黝黑和自己一樣標準高中生的瘦削身體壓向自己，手腕裡捲著自己送給田中那根帶來好運的手繩，剛好卡在絕對領域上，讓京本看花了雙眼；田中情動的瞇著眼睛，靠近自己的臉上閃爍著名為喜愛的情感，讓京本亂了心似地順勢拉住了田中支撐著的手臂，田中往下勾了勾笑容，湊了過來。

『不用怕』

看出了自己的不安，田中一字一語都帶著濃情蜜意，輕柔的話語在耳邊觸碰即碎，京本閉上眸子，眼簾中顫動著期待，迎接了田中落下的親吻。

有了之前的經驗，京本原以為田中這次的吻會帶著激情和侵略性，沒想到是剛好的相反，田中吻得輕柔，彷彿不帶著情慾，就只是純粹地親吻著京本的唇，在上面蜻蜓點水地落著虔誠的洗禮，無語地透著讓人安心的說話。

一下接著再一下，田中不徐不急，下身隨著節奏的靠近和磨擦卻是輕易挑起了京本的生理反應，明知道接下來會發生的事情，再加上田中似有若無的挑逗，更是讓京本感到好奇又著急，田中以下身頂壓著京本的下身，唇上並未多作的流連反而讓下身反應明顯起來，漸漸發脹的慾望在這房間中轟然炸開，京本猜不到田中內心的計劃。

『……唔——』

持續不曉得多久的接吻終究讓京本感到不耐煩，他於是在田中再次靠近的時候用力推開了他，並反身跨坐了在田中的上面，居高臨下的滿自己捉住了優勢，可在看見田中那張要笑不笑的表情上彷彿看見了答案。

『這樣就忍不住了嗎？京本君』

原來一切無所為的動作背後田中都在等待著自己的爆發，與剛剛的溫柔氣氛截然不同，田中壞笑著，勾著半邊的莞爾回盯著不知所措的京本，白皙的軀體散發著面對不知時的忐忑和屬於青春的血氣衝動，京本一頓，沒想到田中居然這樣作弄自己，於是把心一橫，也換著方法去整治田中。

默不作聲，京本在田中身上調整著位置，直至二人內褲下的慾望互相靠近，綿質的觸感更為敏感，京本隨著自身的快感前後地擺動著。

『……唔，你這樣太狡猾了』顯然這種吃不到的套弄讓田中受不了，他咬著牙嘶出不滿，京本揚起了少爺的小惡魔笑容。  
『是你先狡猾的』

放任地哈氣著，喘息在房間裡換化成溫暖的空氣，捲起了燥熱的風暴，京本明知道自己情慾的聲音更能撩起田中的情慾，於是更放肆地叫喚著，那些聲音、呼息、一下下溫吞的低吟……都在田中耳窩中轟隆作響，等待臨界點的爆發。

律動著，內褲內套著田中明顯的形狀，京本前後磨蹭，甚至伸手觸碰，田中咬牙不忿自己敗於京本的挑逗，一邊想著等會兒如何回應京本這份錯誤的主動。

田中被京本拉下了內褲，空氣中凝住情慾的氣息，挺立的慾望在京本手中溢滿愛液，有了第一次的經驗，京本更懂得如何套弄並更容易找到讓田中倒抽一口涼氣的位置，不留情地攻擊著那些敏感處，田中在牙關間滲出哽咽的喘息聲，順著意識舒服得不自覺閉上眼睛後仰著頭，吐著迷離的情愫。

『……唔……嗚！！抱、抱歉』

不禁慨嘆京本學習的能力，才第二次為自己服務京本便可以大致上掌握到讓自己身子一軟的地方，隨著情緒越來越高漲，甚至未等到自己推開京本的手，田中便在京本手中發洩出來。

看著京本帶點驚呆的樣子盯著自己手中的白濁，田中火燒似地臉紅起來，他乘著京本一個不留情，又把京本推回自己身下。

喘著激情過後的急促呼吸，田中身子熱得很，京本還是那種情動卻不表現出來的臉，冷淡地帶著微細的情緒讓人發掘，挺立的慾望沒有因為一次的高峰而放軟手腳，靠近的兩個身體才輕輕掃過，慾望似乎又再度變得強硬起來。

『你會後悔的，京本君』

瞬息之間，京本覺得自己的主動似乎出了意想不到的錯失。

『樹……』柔下聲線，京本喚著田中的名字，似是求饒又似是追悔，田中卻沒有聽見，反而是將京本的說話都吞進嘴裡。

舌尖攪動著京本嘴裡的津液，讓他無法呼吸，情動讓人窒息，燥熱的身體讓人按捺不住，京本試著回應，卻只是被田中強勢的吞下所有動作，銀絲從嘴角流下，京本感到羞恥但無法反抗，他掙扎了幾下想提醒田中的理智，都被田中一一擋下壓在床上動彈不得，帶著強制般的互動刺激著二人的心情，將情慾攀上高峰。

田中褪下了京本的內褲，那根早已脹大及滲著愛液的慾望發出渴望的呼喚，田中勾起笑意，反而是抬了抬京本的腰肢，卻他的雙腿稍微打開。

『？？？』沒想到是這種展開，這下子突然接近事情的重點讓京本始料未及，甚至帶點未知的慌亂，京本想必自己是露出是恐懼的神情，因為在下一秒，田中將那壞笑轉換成溫柔的笑臉，撫了撫他的臉頰，似是讓他安心。

以帶著白濁及愛液的慾望探向京本的股間，京本身體一顫，田中卻沒有進入，只是在入口處留下濕潤的痕跡，然後律動起來。

『…嗚……』

嶄新的感覺讓京本不適，卻又牽動著愉悅，京本咬著自己的下唇，羞赧地只讓自己吐著零碎的嚶嚀，不敢看著田中在自己身體間的抽動，那種似是為某種事情作預告般的動作卻更撩撥著情緒的，愛液似是越律動越多，田中甚而分不清楚那是屬於自己的愛液讓是京本的，只是更肆無忌憚地抽動著磨蹭。

京本慾望的頂端滲出更多愛液，覆滿整根，糾纏著黏糊的渴求。

入口處甚至延伸的裡面都已經湮沒著愛液，京本呼息著需要和同意，慢慢地將雙腿悄悄張開，卻別過臉去不敢看著田中，田中意會到，伸手碰著京本的雙膝，將其張得更開，然後退後了一下，將指尖抹了一把愛液，在入口處來回磨擦著潤滑。

京本掩住了臉，深呼吸著不確定卻沒有反對。

『痛的話，要跟我說』重覆著，京本藏起來的臉點點頭。

田中緩緩將指尖放進去，異物的進入對於京本來說充滿陌生，雖然有足夠的前戲和潤滑，可是田中還是不敢一下子進入，以免京本受傷；他動作是緩慢的，半個骨節地前進著，一根手指放進去後，田中甚至停下所有動作讓京本適應這種異漾感。

『……唔……還好』京本老實說，這次比起上次好太多，除了自己早有心理準備，田中似乎也更懂得如何讓彼此放鬆，減少了緊張感，二人更加享受魚水之歡。

按壓著內壁，京本倒抽一口氣，田中馬上停下來，京本連忙揮手，表示田中可以繼續，田中半信半疑匍匐前進、按壓、抽動，混合著愛液順暢得不敢相信，怪異的感覺讓京本一度想放棄，卻又無法斷捨。

順著節奏，田中始終是緩慢不急的，京本卻開始一下下地配合著喘息，是身體接納的自然反應。

京本似乎有點兒享受，瞇著眼睛地沒有抗拒感，田中在一下抽離後，將第二根手指也放進去，甬道開始變得沒有第一根的順利，卻也不是難以放進去，田中依樣畫葫蘆也是慢慢按壓前進，間中停下來讓京本適應身體內的異物，情慾讓京本的身體變得習慣，愛液滲個不停，田中空出來的手只是輕輕一碰京本的慾望，馬上又有更多的愛液滲出來；抹到私處，在抽動時更發出了水聲。

啵吱地響著羞澀，京本一直掩著臉，不敢面對這一切。

第二根手指比第一根手指花更多的時間去適應，田中猶豫著要不要繼續進行，京本看開口說話了。

『樹——』

那一聲，田中感覺自己被勾了魂。

軟柔得幾乎讓田中忘記，他和京本都是男的，京本是他的前輩，他們還沒有互表心意。

田中當下一刻只想，抱著京本狠狠卻憐愛地蹂躪在身下。

第三根手指放進去的時候，京本發出了不習慣的聲音，那倒抽一口的涼氣順走了田中的心思，他緊張地看著京本的反應，不敢動，可是卻在京本的身體內衍生了難受的挑釁。

『繼續吧……』京本呢喃著，聲音悶悶的似是受著痛苦，田中不敢。  
『可、可是——』

『繼續吧，樹』

最後的名字在田中的心中響亮著，堅定地照亮了他的信心，他咬牙，同意了京本的忍受；每一下骨節眼的深入都為京本帶來了不一的反應，喘氣著呼息帶著不適、疼痛、忍耐和半點兒的愉悅，轉移著京本的感受，田中在京本的慾望上套弄著，京本果然發出了較為歡愉的聲音。

前戲結束，田中抽出了所有的手指，這才真正的將自己早已變得巨大並脹痛著的慾望扯在京本的入口處。

二人安靜地等待著什麼，不發一言卻心跳激烈，一下一下，響徹心房。

『痛的話，要跟我說』

第三次。

田中第三次說這句話，京本稍微拉開了掌心，透著眸子注視著田中，然後用力地點了頭。

『……嗚——！！』

田中的進入並不是一口氣到底，他也是盡量輕柔而緩慢的探進去，可是頂端的形狀畢竟跟手指的不一樣，自然地按理到甬道所有地方，為京本帶來過大刺激感，京本努力將哽咽收在嘴裡面，疼痛的呼息卻騙不了人，田中想停下來，京本卻讓他繼續。

甬道是濕潤的，可第一次的感受還是新鮮而帶著必須犧牲的痛苦，京本和田中都是明白的，沒有第一次，就不會有之後的每一次。

……每一次……？

慾望逐漸深入，探索著京本未知的領域，每一下的動作都讓京本呼吸在愉悅和痛苦之間，直至田中將整個慾望交纏在京本體內。

『痛嗎？』

田中不安，京本只是搖了頭。

前後地一點一點動起來，京本嗚咽起來，田中不敢將速度加重，卻令自己更加興奮，在京本體內變得堅挺的慾望充滿著整個甬道，京本調整著身體想要接受這種痛楚，田中漸漸卻律動的範圍放大，前前後後地透著渴求。

『……唔——痛——』

微弱的聲音，田中低頭一看，屬於京本的落紅在床單上曖昧不清，京本的身體正在為自己綻放著。

『要停下來嗎？』

田中擔心地說，京本搖搖頭。

『還是停下來吧？』

京本再度搖頭。

『……京本君。』

輕喚著京本的倔強，田中對於自己到底還是讓京本受傷了後悔不已，京本卻沒有在意似地，他伸手拉了拉田中的手，十指緊扣。

『樹……我——』喜歡你。

說不出來的告白，滯在唇邊的情意似乎透過這十指緊扣的指尖還是傳遞到田中的心裡面，田中看著京本堅定的眼神，咬咬唇。

『抱歉』也不曉得為什麼要道歉，田中還是說了，再開始更為得心應手的抽動，似乎在落紅的潤滑下，律動變得充滿快感，頂端刺激著京本的內壁，按壓不同的地方翻出了不一樣的感覺，讓人隨著體溫升高的感覺更為興奮。

速度加快，看見京本開始恣意地喘息著，田中也開始不顧一切的衝刺，似乎京本已經越過了第一次的痛苦，變得較為享受，京本的甬道是敏感的，田中每一下的抽插都讓他後仰著頭瞇上眼睛，弓起腳趾地吐著情動。

慾望的鈴口吐著奶白色的愛液，噴發著京本頂峰的肉慾，田中加快速度，肉體的撞擊聲在房間中迴響著，京本的喘息更為明顯，放任起來，帶著哭腔似地慘叫著瘋狂。

『啊——！』田中在激情一刻哼哧著歡愉，趕快抽出來不要在京本體內全數釋出，白濁滴落在床單上，混雜著暗紅的羞怯。

田中將自己倒在京本旁邊，京本喘噓噓地又重新將手放了下來，田中注視著他的臉，心裡盪漾著說不清的溫暖。

我們——一起出道吧。

然後——

我就可以一直喜歡你了。

※

深夜，辦公室內年長的老者看著視頻，反覆地看著，一次又一次。

『社長？』旁邊的經理人盤數著什麼時候才能下班，於是出聲打斷了喜多川的思緒。  
『這孩子……』

喜多川指向視頻中定格著的某人，努力地笑著拿著麥克風的姿勢凝在畫面上。

『是？』  
『還是換下來吧——和組合的風格……不合』  
『誒！！可、可是——』受到令人震驚的指示，經理人連忙抗議。

『我說了』

喜多川的指示裡不容餘地，經理人想繼續往下說，可是喜多川只是下了逐客令。

『今晚到此為止，你下班吧』

經理人輕嘆著離開社長室，看著手裡的資料發怔。

然後用力地將某個名字——劃掉。


	13. Chapter 13

１２

隆冬的天總帶著灰暗，彷彿為此刻的心情添上完全不必要的憂愁，田中坐在排舞室外的休息區，透著落地大玻璃發怔地望向窗外的天際，沉重的雲間灑著輕淡的光線，他低頭滑了一下手機，上面顯示旁晚六時許，今天的京本有點晚。

『抱歉抱歉！今天的舞好難哦，大家進度有點跟不上了－－』說時而那時快，京本便踏著急促的腳步來到自己身邊，兩邊的臉頰緋紅著，前額髮絲裡還點著汗水，顯然是著急趕過來找自己的，田中看見了替他撩了撩不聽話的瀏海，京本下意識退了退閉上眼睛，很快再度張開，舒展了笑顏。  
『沒關係，那麼，可以走了嗎？』田中笑了起來，京本點點頭，二人並肩地走著離開Ｊ社的回家路。  
『今天的舞那麼難，你明天來肯定跟不上－－』按動著電梯，京本認真表示，『我還是回去給你傳一下今天上課的內容，你回去練習一下……』  
『好了啦，我也不曉得幹嘛突然跑出一個雜誌訪問嘛－－』田中吐糟著京本的擔憂，領著二人走向車站。  
『新曲還滿動感的，節奏明快，像這樣……』隨口哼唱了幾句不成型的音節，田中溫和地微笑著，側聽傾聽著。  
『京本君唱歌真好聽！』不由得說，田中這話才剛說出來，京本便馬上住了口。  
『……不要這樣說，太害羞了－－』輕力推了推田中，一瞬間的身體接觸似是帶來了無垠的化學反應，田中頓住了腳步，莞爾著盯緊京本，京本被看著不習慣，別過了視線逃避，田中反而拉了拉他的手，讓他重新將視線落在自己身上。

而那張笑容卻是讓京本一再心跳加速。

『可是明明就是很動聽嘛』凝視著京本這樣說，京本聽著田中低沉而真摰的心聲，感覺某種東西掉落在自己心頭上，然後滾到不曉得哪裡去，噗通噗通地跳躍著－－

昏黃的落日讓街道泛起了一種令人看不清的燦爛，在冬日枯枝間行人只是一再拉緊了自己的大衣，低頭頂著一陣一陣輕刮起來的清風，無暇理會停在街上轉角的兩個身影。

田中湊近了京本，京本緊張兮兮地退了一步。

『不、不要在這裡』似是聽見田中心動的聲音，京本帶著理智的明言，田中聽見了露出一臉的不爽和京本膽小的失望。  
『真小氣』

心裡面是明知道京本說的話沒錯，大街大巷的的確不是接吻的好地方，於是田中也沒有堅持下去，再次揚起腳步向著車站方面走過去。

『今天我送你回家吧』田中提議著，京本雙手插著袋，歪頭不解。  
『為什麼？』兩個人是經常一起回家沒錯，可是田中很少將自己送回家，通常都是坐到某個換車的站便分別了。  
『嗯……就突然想送一下，你不想嗎？』田中淡淡地說，神祕地又露出了笑意，看得京本更不明所以。  
『倒也不是……不過你家可是在千葉哎－－』  
『千葉跟東京也不是那麼遠－－』嘟嚷著，京本看見少有地有份執著的田中，倒也沒有再阻止下去。

一路上二人聊著天，京本先是說著工作上的事情，新歌如何了、舞蹈如何了、最近誰準備上劇了，經理人提了一下他之後新的工作－－等，田中帶著點點笑意聽著，彷彿這個多話的京本只能被他瞧見，是屬於他的京本大我。

『到這裡就好』送君千里，終需一別這個道理他們都懂，可是走著走著田中倒是想京本這條回家的路，可以一直一直永遠地走下去。

那麼，他就可以一直聽京本說話，興奮的雙眸著閃著期盼的耀眼，自己回著話，也許是吐糟，再讓京本不滿地敲打自己的手臂或是頭頂。

畢竟，這個生動的京本，是屬於自己才能見到的京本。

『嗯……』田中點點頭，京本轉身便想推門而進家，田中倏地伸手拉住了他，未等京本的錯愕，京本的身體已經倒在田中的懷裡，二人相距只差分厘，『不多等一會兒嗎？』

田中沉穩的嗓子幾乎吐息著自己的耳窩，溫熱地讓京本身體一顫並且無法反抗，身處家外陰暗無人的角落，在影子中京本放任自己就一直窩在田中的懷中，出奇地安心。

『嗯……』京本呢喃著猶豫，的確他也不想跟田中道別，可是心裡卻是計算著從這裡回千葉的路程。  
『告訴你，我考上了明海大學了』悄聲道，果不其然，京本在自己的擁抱下明顯反應過來。  
『誒？？』  
『昨天去看的結果，我一直在想要怎樣告訴你－－』似乎是按捺一整天的驚喜，難怪今天工作錯開了也要等自己一起回去，然後故作沒事的將自己送到家門，京本勾起了咯咯笑容，抬眼看著田中。  
『笨蛋，照直說不就可以了？恭喜了！絕對要畢業啊－－』京本純粹地道賀著，笑瞇了的眼裡透著喜悅，京本自己到最後還是放棄了上大學的決定，全心挑戰藝能界這回事，田中成功的進大學，讓京本格外的高興，就像在田中身上也算是圓了自己的心願。  
『吶，我考上大學，不應該有點什麼獎勵嗎？』

田中突然湊近了自己，讓京本心裡漏掉一拍的頓了一下，京本看著田中閉上眼睛似是等待著什麼，京本先是左右看了一下，幽黑的角落中就只有他跟田中，確定四處無人，京本才害羞地在田中唇上點了一下。

本想快速地貼上然後分離，可是京本欲退開之際，田中將按住了自己的後腦，舌尖這麼便捲了上來，吞吐著京本的氣息，順走了京本的嚶嚀與心跳。  
『…唔！』

重疊著的舌尖帶著濕潤的感情，濃厚的透著愛意，青澀的少年不顧一切翻起愛情的浪潮，讓這種暴風雨將彼此湮沒，田中吸吮著京本的嘴唇，京本帶點抗拒的反對著，卻又屈服在田中的抱擁下，緊貼的身軀交纏起來，直至氧氣不足才分開了二人。

田中想要再度吻上，卻是京本輕輕推了推田中，不想擦槍走火。

『樹……』激吻過後的聲線變得軟糯，田中聽見了就想推倒京本，可想了想時候也不早，就如京本所說，是自己該回千葉的時候。  
『下個月……』離去時，田中提了一下。  
『嗯？』  
『下個月的畢業典禮，那天你會來嗎？』自己早就跟經理人說過想要去，經理人同意了把工作盡量排開，不曉得京本是不是也這樣，田中試探地問道。  
『啊……我有跟經理人提過啦，暫時沒有工作，應該會去的，怎麼了？』京本想了一下，說。

田中似乎聽見想要的答案，忍俊不禁地露出甜笑，京本疑心蹙眉。

『？？？』  
『沒什麼，那麼……到時候要來哦』

說罷，田中將指尖抵在京本的胸前。

『京本君校服上的這裡，可不要被別人搶走了』

那是，第二顆鈕釦的位置。

京本一下子刷紅了臉。

『……』  
『京本君真可愛』

注視著京本的反應，田中老實地說。

『你什麼時候才不再叫我京本君？』就對自己的名稱反應過來，京本問道，雖然好像問得有點兒太晚，可是這人怎麼發生那麼多事情，還是喚自己作京本君？

田中聽見直白的問題顯得愕然，隨後又換上更深意味的笑臉。

『畢業那天……』

田中再三靠了過去，在京本耳邊呼息著輕柔的說話，讓京本不由得感到一陣酥麻。

『我再告訴你，前輩的京 本 君。』

學校裡，京本原來就比自己大一年，只是轉學了所以留年，仍是前輩。

Ｊ社裡，京本比自己早入社，一直都是前輩。

太親暱的叫法，會讓田中放錯了感情，愛上不該愛的京本君。

可是－－

要是畢業了，要是同組出道了，要是－－

早已愛上了。

那麼，是不是就可以不再喚你作京本君了？

『……樹可真狡猾』意會田中背後所指，京本心裡面又再不爭氣地急促跳動起來，動情的心沒辦法停止，京本喃喃道。  
『哈哈，好了，我要走了，快要趕不上晚餐，媽媽會生氣的』說罷，飛快地再在京本唇上一點，田中便拾步離開京本家的範圍。

京本不曉得自己站在那個幽暗的角落，撫著自己被親的嘴唇站了多久，只知道自己腦裡面一直迴盪著田中那句－－『畢業那天，我再告訴你』。

到底要告訴我什麼？

指尖在自己胸口前抵了抵，感受著自己不正常的心跳。

幸福來得太快，總殺人措手不及又難以致信，明明伸手可及，卻告誡自己不要沉淪，因為生怕失去。

那第二顆喜歡的鈕釦跟前輩的京本君。

樹，你要跟我說的話，是跟我想像的一樣嗎？

※

畢業典禮的那天早上，田中意外地起得很早，震驚了田中媽媽，甚至害田中媽媽不禁感動落淚，說孩子長大了終於不需要媽媽的喚床了－－

早早起來收拾好東西，為自己抓個適合畢業拍照的髮型，今天是重要的日子，田中希望所有事情都是完美的。

從床上拿下了掛著的制服，外套上是整齊的一顆顆鈕釦，田中低頭笑了起來，伸手扯下了第二顆鈕釦分開收好，才將校服換上。

『早！京本君！』傳了短訊出去，不知道京本是不是也忙著打扮，一直沒有回覆。

『早，樹！今天髮型很帥啊！』甫進課室，裡面早已漾溢著一種興奮的怪異感，明明大家都穿著校服，可是今天看上去每個人都格外地精神，格外地跟平常不一樣，最後的上課日，感覺大家都特別用心地打扮過。

黑板上有些女生在畫著圖，祝賀今天的畢業，男生們聊著天，不遠處兩三地站著生怕又不想靠近的女同學。

『鈕釦這麼快被人問走了？』留意了田中外套上消失的第二顆鈕釦，野口壞笑著，『這麼快啊』  
『哈哈，還好』逃避了回答，剛好已經有些別班的女生鼓起勇氣走了過來向田中索要鈕釦。

不消半個早上，田中外套上的所有鈕釦已經被搶劫一空。

『你的畢業典禮還沒進行呢！』野口吐糟著，自己就一兩個女生來問他，丟臉死了，Ｊ社就了不起啊？  
『哈哈，人家也只是留個紀念嘛－－』田中安慰著，『說起來，京本君呢？今天好晚哦－－』

快到典禮的時候，一向早來的京本卻是遲遲未見，田中張望著課室的趟門，等待著一個人將它拉開。

『不曉得哎，今早給他傳訊息他也沒有回覆』野口說著，老師在這時走了進來，大伙兒一下子安靜下來。

說著畢業的訓勉，然而田中沒太多心思去聽，他低著頭，快速按動著手機。

『京本君，睡晚了？典禮快要開始了哦－－』

無人回覆的訊息是寂寞的，田中跟著整班同學排隊到禮堂進行畢業典禮時，也只是為自己掛好襟花，手裡拿著屬於京本的襟花卻等不到半個訊息。

你不是說，會來的嗎？

即使臨時有工作了，說一下會死嗎？

『好可惜哦，KYOMO沒來，臨時有工作吧？』典禮結束，畢業生同學都四散著找不同班的同學拍照留念，又或是找老師聊天、拍照，甚至有些同學繼續鈕釦大戰、打鬧著。

然而田中卻沒這種心情，他獨個兒走到滿開櫻花的操場上，坐在櫻花樹下，一陣春日的勁風吹拂而來，捲起了漫天的櫻花雨，花瓣將以秒速五厘米緩緩旋轉而落，掉落著田中那個美好的安排，口袋裡將自己的第二顆鈕釦拿了出來，輕嘆，再放回口袋裡。

抬頭看著櫻花樹，一陣陣的櫻花雨讓田中不消一會兒，身上都是花瓣，粉嫩地透著寂寥。

『樹、樹！這個你看了沒？？？！』猛地，野口從遠處朝著自己跑過來，氣喘喘地舉著手機，一直在田中的跟前揮動著，田中好不容易抓住野口的手，固定了著這才能對焦看著上面的新聞速報。

’帝國劇場Ｊ社宣佈全新五人組合即將ＣＤ出道－－中島、菊池、京本、松村、高地組成的B.I.SHADOW＂－－

京本……君。

『三田先生，我可以取回我的手機了嗎？』早上經理人三田直接從家裡接人，自己在什麼情況都搞不清楚下，連手機等東西都被收走，工作人員忙得不可開交地替自己換上華麗的衣服，京本困惑著看著身邊的伙伴，中島、菊池、松村、高地－－樹呢？

顯然是BILOVE的組合，可是不曉得為何田中一直不在。

然後被推出帝國劇場的布幕，主持人宣佈出道一刻，前方記者陣的閃光燈強烈得讓京本腦袋一遍空白。

B.I.SHADOW？

可是－－

樹呢？

『啊啊，抱歉抱歉，因為出道的時在發佈前必須保密，吶，這個還你』三田從口袋裡將手機讓給京本，京本馬上打開，想跟田中說點什麼，不知道田中曉得了沒有，甫打開，便看見田中轟炸式的短訊。

’早！京本君！＂  
’到學校了哦，你呢？出門了嗎？＂  
’快要開始了，遲到嗎？要不要替你跟老師說一下？＂  
’老師進來了，你在哪裡？＂  
’京本君，睡晚了？典禮快要開始了哦－－＂  
’你的襟花在我這裡，來了直接找我就好＂  
’有工作嗎？＂  
’不能來了？＂  
’你沒事吧？怎麼都不回覆我呢？＂

……

’恭喜出道了，京本君＂

彷彿聽見田中平常喚著自己的名字，加重了最後『京本君』三個字的語氣。

京 本 君。

京本心臟忽然像是被誰緊緊掐住一樣，蟄伏著疼痛。

京 本 君。

不要……

不要……

不要……

不要再叫我京本君了。


	14. Chapter 14

１３

高中畢業典禮那天之後，事情向著京本無法控制的方向發展，京本內心有許多的說話想要跟田中說，可是無論自己如何找田中，要不田中相隔許久許久才回覆簡潔數字，要不直接迴避不予回答－－京本甚至懷疑，這段時間以來的親近，是否只是存在於自己的幻想中。

『田中君，今天京本君要晚點兒才能來，你替能他排練一下嗎？我們想看看站位』

藝能界是殘酷的。

田中可恨自己怎麼就沒聽京本的話，過於將未成真的出道放在心頭，老早以為自己必然可以和京本一起出道，更甚是忽視了過去的伙伴，最後從天堂掉到地獄，摔個狼藉。

『……好』

將手機摔回在包包裡，田中站了起來，在幾乎所有JR的注目禮下走向中間排練的位置，站在正中間屬於B.I.SHADOW京本大我的位置，手裡擺動著京本的舞蹈動作，後面森本和JESSE的注視刺痛著自己，然而田中只是咬咬唇，努力地配合著記憶中京本的動作，排練著他的位置。

『反正你們身型也差不多吧，不如先穿著京本君的定裝，讓我們看看效果如何』工作人員說著，指了指旁邊掛著寫著京本的定裝，田中猶豫了一下，『怎麼了？不願意？』

工作人員的說話刺痛了田中的心，田中很清楚，在這裡工作他根本沒有權利說不，他只的猶豫只顯得自己的幼稚，田中自嘲一笑，當偶像，早就不需要自己。

追夢，從來都只是比想像中更為艱難。

『不，我怕弄髒了』田中露出笑臉想要安定大家的心，和自己相近的小JR露出了不安，其他友好的JR比如森本等人也一臉擔憂，田中努力地笑著，表現跟平常一樣。  
『沒關係，就穿一穿讓我們看看效果』

拿著京本的衣服套了上去，自己和京本體型相近，差不多的身高差不多的瘦削，穿上去看起來也挺合身的樣子，重新走到中間的位置，田中有一下錯覺，以為自己也是B.I.SHADOW的一員，正準備出道曲的排練。

京本君……當京本君的感覺，原來是這樣。

站在人群當中，唱著主音的部份，舞蹈是比其他人少的，因為要兼顧主唱的旋律，唱的地方果然比其他人困難，可是相對鏡頭也較多，站在正中的跟菊池和中島一起，帶著整個團向前進。

怎麼自己就從來沒有發現呢？

京本君－－

可是前輩呢。

『抱歉，我來晚了！！』排練室的門被匆忙地推開，發出好大的聲響，大家都看了過去，京本從別的工作處跑過來的樣子，臉頰緋紅的滲著汗珠，他隨意地將自己的背包摔在一旁，然後馬上來到中間的位置。

對上了田中的視線。

錯愕。

京本大概是沒有想到田中會被人叫去頂替自己的站位，再穿著自己的定裝混在B.I.SHADOW裡面排練，像這種殘忍的事誰能開口？京本馬上又在心裡跟自己說，覺得這種事情殘忍，其實只是顯得自己還是小孩子。

『啊，來了就好，以為你趕不上了，田中君，謝謝』工作人員露出欣慰的表情，笑著對京本說，然後看了看田中。  
『啊，好』

意會了指示，田中脫下身上的定裝，直接遞了給京本。

『抱歉，京本君，剛剛穿上配合排練了一下』

說著客套的話，京本眼中是不可思議的難受，田中不敢直視京本，只是將定裝交在京本的手上後，便轉身離開，走到旁邊重新等待後面屬於自己的練習，田中的指尖劃過京本的掌心，溫熱的卻傳來了冰冷的隔閡，京本怔了怔，音樂聲響起，這才趕忙將衣服穿起來，站回自己的位置上。

完全忘記了今天的總排練田中也會來，讓京本失去了預算，今天還在主動地傳著沒有人回覆的訊息，一如自己出道記者會那天，田中也曾經這樣鍥而不捨地給自己傳訊息，京本咬著唇努力迫自己專注工作，卻總是在音樂暫停或是排舞師跟其他成員調整舞步時，忍不住走神偷瞄著坐在遠處的田中。

田中變得安靜了，至少在京本眼前比以前都要安靜，雖然在森本和JESSE走近的時候田中又露出一臉聒噪的樣子笑鬧著，但只有自己獨個兒的時候，田中總是露出寂寞的表情。

京本很懂這種表情背後的想法，他曾經也試過以為自己要出道，然後最後一刻被劃去名字。

他想安慰田中，他還想站在田中身邊－－

可是，似乎所有事情都只是自己的一廂情願。

『樹』休息的時間，京本主動走向田中，喚了喚他。

明顯的顫抖，田中這才慢慢抬起頭來，正視著自己，卻眼眸裡都失去了往昔的光彩。

『怎麼了？京本君？』

一聲一聲刺耳。

京本咬了咬唇，心裡被針刺一般螫痛起來。

『怎麼還叫我京本君呢？』京本裝出失笑，那天沒去的畢業典禮，沒能聽見田中到底想跟自己說什麼－－

為什麼，你就要把所有事情，好像從來沒有發生過一樣呢？

『京本君是前輩，還能有別的稱呼嗎？』田中說得輕描淡寫，卻透著滿腔的悲傷。

我沒能出道。

我沒能站在你身邊。

我－－

不配。

『樹、你－－』京本想要反駁，田中卻站了起來。  
『京本君來得這麼急，還沒空買飲料吧？我去替你按枝無糖茶』

京本盯緊田中，他伸手想抓住田中，可是田中卻避開了，並拋出一個無懈可擊的說法從京本身邊逃開，讓京本說不出阻止的說話，田中這便離開了排練室。

無力感襲上心頭，京本沒辦法對Ｊ社說不、更枉提向Ｊ社提意見也讓田中一起出道。

『……好慘，要是我出不了道，我就不會再來了……』  
『還被叫出去站位置，有病才會答應吧－－』  
『超丟臉啊，不能出道就代表沒資格吧』

『你們說什……』不知天高地厚的JR在旁邊聊著天，看見田中離開了於是大放厥詞，森本和JESSE聽見了想要去說教，沒想到還沒把話說完，有誰已經衝了過去。

呯－－

京本不分青紅皂白就是一拳，狠狠地將說得最大聲笑得最起勁的JR摔在地上，拳頭不留情地落在上面，森本等人跟排舞老師連忙趕過去分開二人，JR也不是沒有反抗，好幾下拳頭正好揍在京本的臉上，讓京本白皙的臉上掛了彩。

『大我－－不要，大我！！』JESSE拉緊京本，森本按住那個出言不遜的JR，讓他們停止。  
『停、停－－！！』

『樹的事可不是你們茶餘飯後的話題！尊重前輩會不會？！』

京本伸腿想要踢過去，被森本拉住，身後是一堆嚇壞了的小JR，中島他們震驚過後馬上跟進著安慰小JR們，排舞師開始抓住幾個涉事的JR問他們怎麼回事，森本則在幫忙處理著京本臉上的傷口。

噹——

在京本大吼大叫過後，有誰將新按回來還帶著霧水的無糖茶掉在地上，然後跑了出去。

『…樹！樹——！！』京本意識到聽到自己吵架的說話而跑走的人是誰，什麼都沒想便想跑出去追上去，卻硬生生被森本拉住。  
『等等，KYOMO、KYOMO——不要』森本用盡全力拉住京本，京本發瘋想要掙扎，可是森本招來了JESSE按住自己，動彈不得。  
『幹嘛！！！』

森本和JESSE面對京本罕有地露出情感爆發的憤怒質問，他們二人先是一愣，然是互相對望了一下，然後森本才用一種勸喻的口吻跟京本說，想京本冷靜下來。

『KYOMO，你……還是不要追上去了——』  
『你明知道樹聽到！！』京本生氣地說，森本緊緊地拉著京本的手，京本直至看見JESSE跟著跑了出去找田中，他才放棄掙扎，軟下身子來。

樹，我連安慰你，都不可以嗎？

『……其實，我們——』

森本頓了頓，深呼吸一口氣，想了想，還是往下說。

『我跟JESSE，還有樹，都在想要不要退社——』

京本頓時覺得腦袋空白一遍。

『你們……你說什麼？！』

出不了道，便退社。

多年以來，都是Ｊ社JR的傳統，倒不如說，是一個既定的事實。

有些人幸運、成功出道，在藝能界努力；有些人做著做著，找到自己的目標，主動離開；有些人是不幸的，一直拖到很大很大的年紀，才黯然離場。

他們不想當最後的那種。

年輕就是本錢，那麼他們寧願去找新的可能性。

『所以，你現在追上去，只會令樹更傷心——』  
『你是可以出道的人，而樹，他就是無法出道的人——』  
『這是事實——』

森本的說話聲一下一下敲響著京本的心，讓它發痛、絞結，直至讓京本無法呼吸、無法辯駁、無法控制，森本所說都是真實的，雖然跟他的年輕不成比例，可森本甚至在這一刻，比京本都要成熟。

『不要再繼續傷害樹了——』

傷害？

我的存在，就是種傷害嗎？

樹……

我傷害了你嗎？

※

『KYOMO-CHIN，你怎麼還在這裡的？』練習結束，中島換好衣服後，發現京本坐在走廊上靠著窗邊，捲縮著身體，低頭盯著自己的雙膝，一臉丟了魂的樣子。

走向京本，中島心裡明白必然是發生了什麼事，能讓經歷這麼多的前輩京本產生莫大動搖的，大概也只有在宣佈出道後，便消失在京本身邊的影子。

田中樹。

『沒事吧？』中島也蹲了下來，和京本平行著捲曲身體，京本搖搖頭，眼框都是紅的帶著倔強。

『JR離開了Ｊ社，會變成怎樣？』

倏地，京本傳來淡淡的聲音，問題讓中島一怔，不會回答。

今天是森本、JESSE跟田中的退社日，菊池跟田中相熟，沒過一陣子又一起快活起來，菊池對於田中的決定不反對也不算支持，但他有跟其他人就提了一下，他們沒資格說些什麼，更莫說去打個招呼。

事實就是，他們是出道勝利組，而田中，又或是森本跟JESSE，就是被他們拋下了的人。

一起努力的伙伴卻在最後一刻被劃去了名字，那麼他們要如何辦？

中島反覆思考，一直得不出答案，唯有那份無力感留在心裡面。

『……你……不去打聲招呼嗎？』京本依賴田中，誰都看得出來，可自從宣佈出道後，京本和田中之間就像再也回不去的從前，中島只看見了冷漠和疏離，再也找不到以前出雙入對的感覺。  
『……我不想我的出現，傷害了他』森本的說話淅瀝在耳，可恨的是，京本心裡面也知道，他說的很對。  
『傷害……嗎』

中島吐著疑問，望向了純白的天花板，他和京本二人默默無言，京本心裡明白，中島是在陪伴著自己；傷害著田中，可同時京本也被傷害著。

被變改、被成長、被洪流——

傷害的二人。

這一刻，京本才真切地認識到，他跟田中，只是兩個青澀的少年。

什麼都做不到的少年。

窗外的餘日灑向京本，為京本漂亮的側臉添上一份無言的透明感，美麗臉龐的上面攀著悲傷的表情，京本輕淡的眼神勾向窗外，有三個年輕的人背著包包溫吞地走在路上。

他們談笑著，彷彿放下了重壓，卻又像是帶著不捨和不甘似地，其中一人抬頭回望著這棟大廈。

田中抬著頭，單向的玻璃窗只見漆黑中反映著昏黃，玻璃裡的京本卻一度以為自己跟田中對視著，京本咬緊下唇，嚐到了血腥的味道，卻仍然不準許自己在中島面前掉眼淚。

『怎麼了？樹？忘了東西？』JESSE走著，卻發現田中沒有跟上來，他回頭問道。  
『啊不，就——就想看看Ｊ社，最後的——這樣』田中搖搖頭，JESSE和森本跟著田中一起回了頭，盯著那堆玻璃幕牆。

『總覺得很難相信……以後再也不會回到這裡練習了』哀愁的聲線讓森本和JESSE住了口，三人沉默著，一起看著這棟充滿夢想、又相當現實的大廈。

京本確信，那麼一秒，田中在尋找著自己的身影，也許，他也同樣地感覺到自己的視線，於是凝視。

他們就這樣相隔著這個看不見的玻璃對視著，將那份最終沒有說出來的感情放在塵封之上，然後——田中就這麼轉身過去。

京本的眼淚終於決堤。

不是那種撕心裂肺的崩潰痛哭，卻是無言中淌淚的感覺，京本一直看著田中遠去的背影，他抱著膝，將頭靠在膝蓋上，讓眼淚就這麼流出來掉在地毯上，化成一點點的絕望與失去，向那些終將忘記的青春道別；中島看見了沒有說話，只是坐著陪伴。

※

那天以後，京本和田中再也沒有聯絡過。

樹——

你、有喜歡過我嗎？

……

我，

有傷害過你嗎？


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


１４

  
  


「咇咇 咇咇咇咇－－」

手機的鬧鈴在黑暗中響起，京本習慣性在螢幕上一滑，讓鈴聲先停下來，然後再躺著閉上眼睛，卻強迫自己腦袋清醒過來。

睡了多久？

昨晚被田中強行要求在自己家留宿，更甚是直接爬上自己的大床，在田中溫和的呼息中根本就睡不進去，腦裡面重覆倒映的幕幕都是過去的回憶，幾乎是將自己跟田中那種青春輕狂的故事重看了一遍，什麼時候睡著完全沒印象，感覺閉上眼睛鬧鈴便響了起來，嚇了一嚇，又是無比的清醒，身體卻是完全一夜未眠的虛浮。

早上七點許。

旁邊的田中睡得安穩，自己卻是輾轉反側，不，是連輾轉也生怕吵醒了田中，整個人僵直地躺在床上，大眼瞪小眼，強迫自己把眼合上腦海裡都是田中年輕時的笑臉跟說話。

太過份了。

攝手攝腳下了床，京本在衣櫃快速抓了衣服便跑到浴室裡梳洗，頂著全濕的頭一直用毛巾一胡腦兒猛擦，卻又不敢開吹風筒怕發出噪音，明明是自己的家，可是此刻房門內似是成為了京本的禁地。

帶著未乾的髮絲還在淌著水點，京本便換上Ｔ恤背著背包上班去，只是匆匆將門匙留了給田中以防萬一。

躺在床上的田中聽見京本最後關上大門的聲音，才敢把眼睛張開。

糟透了－－

在KTV看見京本時忍不住從他耳朵上吹氣，又忍不住一再靠近，然後忍不住送他回家，再忍不住賴皮的留在京本家裡過夜，最後忍不住在床上抱了抱京本－－

唯一自己忍住了的成就，就是沒有順勢將京本推倒，幸好沒有，不然的話，田中樹你真的真的是全天下最大最大的混蛋。

雙手掩面，在這個充滿京本氣味的空間，田中也是徹夜無眠，翻了翻身，完全的清醒過來，眨眨眼睛，田中決定還是起床算了。

伸伸懶腰，打了個沒睡夠的哈欠，田中看著全身鏡中的自己，穿著京本風的過大淨色Ｔ恤跟闊腳長褲，休閒感強得要不是京本本人，顯然就是一套睡衣……嗯，自己的確把它當睡衣用，可京本好像直接穿出去工作的－－

既然都起床了便四處探索，好奇京本自己搬出來的家到底長什麼樣子，角落裡還是放滿柯南的週邊擺設，漫畫一直有出，看來京本還是一本一本儲得好好的，整齊著順著次序放滿書櫃，上面擺放著週邊的立牌，旁邊的是－－田中噗哧一笑，京本自己的立牌，這都什麼鬼啊。

書櫃旁邊放了幾把電結他，田中在想怎麼京本的家到處都是結他，書桌上放著幾張掉落的琴譜和通告的內容，熟悉的Ｊ社標誌在上面紮著刺眼，田中反射性別開視線，隨即又想起，自己何必又在意？

京本的書桌上還放了張軟木板子，上面似乎都是工作時的合照人家拷貝一份送給他，京本只是隨意地一疊疊地用圖釘釘在上面，有幾疊因為太厚後面的幾張快要掉落可是京本似乎毫不在意，田中滿意地看著上面京本的成長變化，那段沒有自己的日子，留了長髮又剪掉，染金了然後又重新變回黑髮，某段時間似乎學會使用直髮器捲髮了，髮型超級帥氣……

然後，在某項工作相片的角落，有某張較小的相片似乎也使用同一個圖釘釘著，角落露出了熟悉的校服－－田中猶豫了一下，可是還是被自己的好奇心驅使，指尖碰在那個圖釘的上面，輕易便拔了出來。

兩個校服少年的樣子，這便掉了出來。

是自己和京本。

忘了時間，大概是某個平常的放學後，又或者是某種節日某種主題的上課日，他們穿著校服，自己將手袖捲了起來，場境是課室，窗外昏黃的光線透了進來，田中和京本都比著勝利手勢，滿溢的笑意凝在帶著塵封的相片上，邊緣顯舊且帶著發黃，田中甚至不記得自己曾經跟京本拍過這樣照片，田中的指腹輕輕在京本那邊的笑臉上滑過，內心一陣糾結的疼痛。

旁邊就是新的圖釘，讓工作的照片遮著它，又繼續放在自己每天起床就會看見的位置，京本君，你……

是在記住我嗎？

倏地讓田中想起了許多年前，他和森本和JESSE一起遞交予退社申請，放棄了Ｊ社的夢離開Ｊ社那棟深不可測的大樓時，最後回頭望著的那幕玻璃窗，漆黑中反映著橘紅的光線，田中卻是一直覺得自己看見了京本最後的無言。

很可笑吧？那種玻璃明明什麼都看不到。

可是，他就是有那種感覺——

田中不曉得自己看著那張昔日照片發呆盯了多久，只知道自己是被JESSE打過來的電話嚇一跳，才中斷了無止境的凝思，腦海中屬於京本的笑容像書本一樣一頁頁被翻過來，多話的京本、他無所不知的京本、小少爺卻很倔強的京本－－

一定很恨我吧？

「喂，在哪裡了？我們都在等你！」幾乎忘了今天是雜誌的拍攝，收到JESSE的電話田中馬上將相片們歸位，趕快換回自己的衣服準備出門。

「嗯？？」出門前發現京本將自己家的門匙放在桌上，田中心想，小少爺果然還是小少爺，居然連門匙也忘了帶出門口，於是將門匙收在口袋裡，工作結束後去找一下京本。

其實他自己也明知道，不應該放任自己跟京本太多的交流。

他……會忍不住。

可是更甚的是，他忍不住去期待這件事情的發生。

※

「……KYOMO-CHIN，在這裡睡可會冷病的哦——」拍攝的現場中島也在，中島發現京本只是捲縮著自己睡在休息室裡，忍不住出聲提醒。

「嗯？……嗯……」離開了田中，拍攝的等待又特別漫長，放鬆下來的京本馬上覺得睡意來襲，等髮型師為自己弄好頭髮之後，京本也就睡著了。

幾許翻動身體，京本覺得還是抱著自己的姿勢最為舒服，便安然入睡。

「還是把外套披上吧」中島本來坐在旁邊想要滑手機，卻對於京本少爺這種缺乏生活常識的人特別看不過去，還是站了起來將京本的外套遞了給他。

「嗯……謝謝」勉強伸手將外套拿了過來，京本隨便往身後一甩便繼續閉上眼睛，旁邊是中島熟悉地滑手機的聲音，指尖在螢幕上傳來啪地輕聲乾脆，京本習慣了聽得安心。

沒有田中的世界，自己的心就不會被打亂。

不過幸好，田中估計也就回去了，回去以後，田中繼續他BREAKS的工作，他繼續當他的B.I.SHADOW，兩個團連唱片公司都不一樣，看起來也沒什麼交接的地方，最好。

不知不覺間盯著自己的膝蓋發呆，陰影中就只聽見外面模糊的談話聲和中島玩手機的聲音，京本腦裡面又翻起了田中年少時的笑意盈盈，和昨晚——田中湊近那張壞笑著卻格外相識的臉。

甩甩腦袋，京本坐直了身，想將田中從自己的腦海中給趕走。

「嗯？不再多睡一下嗎？」中島似是被自己的動作嚇了一下，他看了過來，將京本發呆的表情收在眼底，問道。

「不用了」京本說得簡短，卻是沒什麼精神的樣子。

「真的不用？昨晚很晚才回去吧？」中島一臉關切，京本還是搖頭。

「還不是你害的，你跟北斗走了又不跟我說」京本抱怨著，中島聽了起初不太明白，之後才會意過來，他雙手合十道歉著。

「抱歉抱歉！北斗說他想回去睡了，我想起還沒有餵BONITA，就趕忙走了……抱歉呢」中島露出白兔齒笑著，完美的俊臉讓京本看了沒辦法生氣起來，京本沒精打彩地揮揮手，算是原諒了中島沒及時帶走自己，「所以，最後你昨晚什麼時候走的啊？」

「快三點吧，回到家都快四點了——」京本的聲音聽起來悶悶不樂，不曉得是太想睡還是什麼。

「嗚啊，就你自己回去？」

「不，跟——」猛地頓住。

中島的提問只是閒話家常，可當田中的名字正要從自己的嘴裡面吐出來的頃刻，京本卻覺得別扭，尷尬地又收回了名字。

「？」中島表示不解，所以是跟誰啊？

「跟……樹一起回去的——」

馬上意會過來，中島沒有再追問下去，京本不確定此刻他到底想中島繼續問下去，讓他有一個傾訴心聲的機會，還是中島像現在的閱讀空氣似地變得安靜，讓京本將事情繼續放在心中。

自己跟田中的事情，京本不知道有多少人知道，不過顯然，大家都感覺到在出道記者會之後，自己和田中截然不同的相處方式，跟那逐漸疏離的身影。自從田中他們退社以後，中島他們似乎心照不宣地絕口不提田中這個名字，頂多在京本出入休息室間才從菊池口中聽見田中的名字，在美國怎樣怎樣了，他們的YOUTUBE出新影片了之類……

其實京本也不是完全沒有跟他們聯絡，至少他也有跟JESSE和森本聯絡，JESSE間中也有將新作傳給他聽，讓他給給意見，他們在美國時的事情自己也知道，YOUTUBE上發表的影片京本也有點讚和留言——

就是跟田中的接觸，從不曉得何時起，變得生硬而不自然。

漸漸，京本再也沒有勇氣按下「傳送」那按鈕。

「樹，不一起吃飯嗎？」一天的工作結束，JESSE還是老樣子跟森本打算先去星巴克嚐嚐日本地區限定，再一起去吃個飯，他以為田中也會一起去，沒想到田中拿起包人便往外頭走。

「啊，不了，今天我有點事」田中說得著急，拍攝沒想到拖到這種時間，不曉得京本結束他那邊的工作沒有，要是沒門進的怎麼辦。

本來想短訊告訴一下京本門匙在他哪兒，可是訊息傳出去了卻一直顯示為未讀，田中想，大概京本少爺在換手機的同時忘記了密碼，乾脆換新帳號了——

「去找大我？」JESSE狐疑地問，田中一怔，少有地感受到來自JESSE的壓迫感。

在美國的時候，田中似乎在自己一次醉成爛泥中將他跟京本的事情吐個爽快，第二清早起床的時候，JESSE的眼神跟現在一樣。

透著不滿，不滿田中無意識中傷害了他的好朋友，JESSE當時說，要是田中真的喜歡京本，根本不應該拘泥於自己有沒有出道、對方又是什麼身份。

更何況，連身體關係都有了！

只是最後一天的好安排沒辦法說出來，只是大我先出了道，只是自己退了社——樹那種態度根本就是將所有事情當作沒發生過的渣男啊——JESSE如是說。

被年下的JESSE狠狠訓了一頓，那天下午，田中的確打開了手機翻到京本的聯絡，可是勇氣卻是怎樣也再提不出來了。

JESSE說得振振有詞，說什麼喜歡的話根本就不需要理會這種東西，田中倒是很想嗆回去，那麼你給我試試看！！！

然後一拖，又是好幾年。

回來之前，田中以為自己已經將京本放下來。

退回當好朋友吧，田中想。

可是當自己真正看見京本，身體卻是很誠實地一再靠近、失序——

「呃——」田中回答不出來，既然JESSE連自己單獨跟京本的交流也不喜歡，那麼跟他說自己去還門匙只會讓他更加地嫌棄自己的拖拉。

「好吧，JESSE我等一下要嚐那個草莓味的！！！我總是覺得日本的比較好喝的——明明星巴克是美國的公司……」第Ｎ次，森本按住了在JESSE和田中中間衍生的那種怪異的氣場，森本將JESSE拉走，幸好，JESSE也沒有勉強下去，他們先離開休息室，直至田中跑到電梯的時候，他們已經坐前一部離開了。

田中鬆了口氣，不用再面對JESSE的直視跟自己的內疚。

跟著記憶開車到京本的家附近，田中順利找到京本家的那棟大廈，星空下，田中甫下車便聽見了一陣木結他清脆的樂聲。

抬頭一看，公寓不算很高，頂層的京本正坐在露台，遠眺著繁星在夜色中輕掃著木結他唱著歌，間中停下來記錄幾個音符或是歌詞，又重覆彈著感到不協調的段落。

洗澡過後的京本髮絲還帶著濕氣，微風輕拂的時候就只有瀏海旁邊一小撮在晃動著，白皙的臉上清秀的泛著透明感，京本還是那張沒什麼表情的臉，思考時幽黑的雙眸閃著星光，像是可以飄到遠方地一邊輕哼著還沒有成調的靈感。

讓田中看花了眼睛。

「什麼啊……原來有帶門匙啊——」

超然於塵世美麗的京本大我，田中直覺不應該去打擾京本這刻的清靜。

將京本家的門匙收在自己口袋裡，田中鑽回車內，卻遲遲不願意開車揚長而去，反而是拉下了車窗，隱約地聽著京本唱歌，那把自己一直很喜歡的嗓子；木結他間中輕敲，掃弦時也許按不穩調子，可就彷彿在訴說著，這個就是京本大我，最純粹的他。

田中——

很喜歡。

良久，京本似乎覺得時間不早了，自覺地收起了木結他，關上了露台的玻璃門，田中自嘲地笑了笑，笑自己一直在這裡偷聽，笑自己那種可笑的內疚感，甚至笑出了淚水－－笑自己去追逐一個變得更加不可能的人。

終究還是開動了車子回去。


	16. Chapter 16

１５

「北斗，最近你會跟樹見面嗎？」休息室內京本拿著手機，一邊偷瞄著旁邊專心地看著書的松村，當松村將書頁翻到後面的時候，終於忍不住出聲問道。  
「嗯？啊……」松村想了想，「今天JESSE說帶我去吃惠比壽那邊便宜又好吃的燒肉，JESSE跟慎太郎都去，我猜樹也會去吧……怎麼了？」

狐疑的眼神向京本拋來，京本下意識避開，心虛地低頭不敢正視著松村。

「嗯……就是，他有點東西要還給我，看看你能不能給我帶回來」京本說著，一臉不確定。  
「誒？讓他直接來找你不就好了？」松村失笑，就這麼簡單的事情京本在這裡猶豫半天，害松村還以為京本少爺在外頭惹上什麼大事情了。  
「……他很忙嘛！你知道，他們BREAKS在巡迴著－－」胡亂編了個理由，松村似乎信服，這幾天新聞都在來回播著他們東京巨蛋的演唱會片段，熱鬧沸騰的相當人氣。  
「哦……那你今晚也來不就好了？反正我跟高地都會去」松村點頭同意京本的原委，可他又思考了一下，哎不對，京本今晚怎麼不去？「今晚我看見你也沒有通告啊——」

松村手裡拿著今天的通告，上面清清楚楚寫著每人的工作都是六時前準時結束，京本想裝作還有事情也不能。

「呃——」京本不想說謊，卻又在快速思索著要如何推搪過去。  
「不想去？為什麼？不是要找樹嗎？」看穿了京本內心的變化，松村直接了當，讓京本支吾以對。

バカレア再聚自然是高興的，可是……

「好好好，我去就是了——」京本也說不出個明白，還是屈服。  
「哈」哼哧一笑，松村的冷臉又轉回書頁上專注，「說得好像是我迫你的一樣」

京本無聲回應，眼神停留在松村身上好一陣子，看著他沒事的一樣翻動著書本讀得津津有味，沒有反駁，松村雖然嘴上毒辣，但也有他的理由。

『不就出個道？兩個大男人怎麼這樣就斷了聯絡了？』幾年前的晚上，罕有地喝醉了的松村這樣對著自己說，在學校看見自己跟田中出雙入對、到排練室一起跳舞練習著、回到家也明知道會一起打電話練習和音部份——

松村似乎很討厭這樣溫吞拖拉的自己。

可京本想說的只是：斷聯絡的人，可不是我啊……

「誒？樹不來嗎？」在工作完成的時候松村和高地自然而然地走在一起，高地還特意等了京本一起才共同離開，三人壓馬路似地來到JESSE大力推介的燒肉店，京本一直沒什麼說話，聽著高地跟松村半認真地爭論著到底哪個部位最好吃的話題，內心糾結著自己到底想不想看見田中，是門匙重要還是不見面重要……時，結果來到了私人包廂，才發現田中根本沒來。

白擔心一場。

「哦，今天YOUTUBE的影片泡了，樹要連夜趕工剪輯再上傳，所以不來了」森本說著，輕笑起來為他們倒著開水。  
「哈哈，我看見你們TWI說是有貓走過於是整個檔不見了！」高地大笑起來，拿出手機中的日推打開了BREAKS的帳戶讓京本和松村瞟了瞟。  
「嗚啊——好慘——」松村感同身受似地說，蹙著眉表示遺憾。  
「才不是貓！是他家的外甥啦，最近好像是大嫂又生了，帶著孩子回老家住著休養，外甥們跑來跑去於是絆倒了電線，本來都剪好正在存的影片檔直接泡湯，全部得重剪一遍，樹快崩潰死了……」JESSE說得起勁，一邊將餐牌遞給他們，「對了我跟慎太郎先點了一些，你們看看還有什麼想吃……」  
「你們連剪輯都要自己做嗎？」京本接過餐牌，直接遞了給旁邊的松村，松村二話不說開始翻動著跟高地討論起來，京本好奇地問道，「回來了不是有唱片公司的人處理嗎？」  
「嗯，當然DVD什麼的還是交給專業人士去剪輯，不過YOUTUBE影片的話還是我們三人處理」森本點頭說著，「反正我們都習慣了，也有個固定風格，沒必要改動啊」  
「JESSE他們還自己當自己的經理人呢，超厲害的」高地插嘴說著，JESSE哈哈大笑起來。  
「對對！我們是輪班制的啊哈哈哈哈，反正業務上的聯絡都打到一支手機裡，我們三人輪流帶在身邊聽，有些不認識的公司還不相信是本人！」JESSE揮了揮手上的業務手機，聽得京本彷如打開新世界的大門，在Ｊ社自己從來就不需要處理這種事情，所有工作上的事情都有不同的工作人員在處理，連經理人也有專門負責接送、工作交接等等的分開來，京本倒是沒有想像過Ｊ社以外的藝能模式。

JESSE、森本和田中他們在離開Ｊ社以後，很快便在JESSE的帶領下一起殺到美國洛杉磯闖天下——森本和JESSE當時年紀還小，主要都是一邊唸書一邊打工，田中則是主力先打工賺生活費，他們再到不同的地方找機會、參加試鏡等。

生活可算是相當的艱苦，三個大男生窩在一間小小的老舊公寓，打工賺回來的錢都花在買樂器、設備等等上面，平日上課的上課，打工的打工，晚上窩在一起寫歌做點創作，然後週末拉著樂器等設備跑到人流多的地方，比如公園之類的做街頭演唱。

但老實說，Ｊ社的藝人是當偶像的，一下子轉換成藝人這種自彈自唱又怎會一蹴而就？三人先是從YOUTUBE上自學彈結他、寫樂譜，生活不易，他們常常為了生活費不夠或是音樂上的事情大吵特吵，幸好，總是互相和好然後又咬緊牙關強迫自己熬下去。

在YOUTUBE上面拍影片起初只是一個無聊的想法，田中他們經常為了節省生活費而有不同出人意表的手段，他們只是一時興起將這些都拍成影片，幾分鐘的扔上YOUTUBE分享，沒想到成功引起美國不同學生、正在打拚的年輕人的共嗚，看他們影片的人越來越多，間中他們也會將創作的歌曲放上去，一直看的支持者也會留言為他們打氣。

久而久之，有唱片公司的高層看見他們的YOUTUBE頻道，先是覺得有趣，後來又覺得他們將日本音樂融合歐美風的創作很不錯，見面過後深受吸引才替他們簽了約正式在美國出道。

剛好遇上歐美圈受韓流等東方偶像的文化沖擊，三人的樂團BREAKS馬上捲起一陣熱潮，開了幾次全美巡迴LIVE HOUSE演唱會後支持者又被他們Ｊ社式的演唱會構成所吸引，BREAKS的風頭一時無兩，最後以大獲全勝的姿態回歸日本。

習慣了什麼事都是他們三個人自己處理，京本沒想到回到日本也是以這種方式工作。

「不會很辛苦嗎？」京本反問道，森本清爽地搖頭。  
「不會啊，反而不喜歡的工作可以馬上推掉，可好了」

有那麼一刻，京本在想，成功在Ｊ社出道的自己，會不會其實才是敗者。

被禁錮在舊有的習慣裡面，努力地當著偶像的份內事，京本曾經以為，這叫成功——可今天回頭，他看著田中他們三人，雖然當日是失意離場，可是今天飛得比誰都要高。

明明是一同成長，怎麼你就先展翅了？

「大我回家了嗎？我們順路，一起吧」愉快的聚會後大家都喝了點酒，離開餐廳以後JESSE隨手招了一輛計程車，JESSE看著京本，問道。  
「哦，好啊——你搬家了嗎？」明明記憶中JESSE的老家跟自己住的地方不算順道，京本半信半疑地爬上計程車。  
「嗯，隨隨便便找了家房子先湊合著，就在你家的附近，意外地住起來很舒適呢！」JESSE笑著說，京本和JESSE在一起感覺自在，剎那間又是回到昔日一起聊音樂的日子；這麼多年來托JESSE主動的聯繫，京本對於BREAKS的事情雖不算是瞭如指掌，但至少也不是一無所知，感覺某程度上他們還是一起努力的伙伴。  
「對啊，晚上很安靜，我最喜歡坐在露台彈結他寫曲！而且晚上看到的星星很多！」京本興奮地閃動著雙眼，精靈地看著JESSE，JESSE看見了微笑地看著京本，搭了搭他的肩。  
「我也是！不過我老是害怕被別人敲門太吵」  
「我自己是過了晚上九點左右就不彈了」  
「這麼早嗎？我是十點」  
「十點也太晚了吧……要是鄰居有小孩子的話都睡了吧？」  
「誒——可是我彈的結他哎，搞不好可以當安眠曲」  
「BREAKS的歌能當安眠曲嗎？」

一路上聊著音樂的事情，京本和JESSE均沒有理會窗外飛逝的景象，只顧一股腦兒投入地說著激動，眨動著彼此的認同。

「啊，我到了」京本看見自己住的公寓，笑了笑打開車門跟JESSE道別，「下次再跟你吃飯，JESSE」

踏出車門，在京本欲離開的頃刻間，JESSE倏地拉住了京本的手腕。

「？」

JESSE看著京本的眼神不一樣了，帶著哀嘆的認真，但更讓京本不解。

「下次吃飯，樹能在嗎？」

簡短的一句，敲響了京本的心，京本不曉得JESSE是帶著醉意所以這樣問，還是從頭到尾都是為了這句問題而跟自己坐同一架計程車走，京本不知道問題的答案，卻只感到笑容在自己的臉上滑落。

「……JESSE……」低喚著委屈，從小因為自己長得淨白，JESSE總是吵吵嚷嚷說自己是女生所以要好好保護，多年過去，沒想到JESSE一直如是。

他並不脆弱，可不曉得為何，在JESSE身邊，京本總是被猜透，然後毫無保留。

「我不想你受傷害」

JESSE輕聲說，知道京本和田中過去的事情，也猜中了他們之間隔閡的原因，看得出即使是多年後的今天，無論是京本還是田中的心裡面，對方仍然站著舉足輕重的位置。

也許他們都帶著期待，在心坎最深處，可是他們因為某種莫名的內疚感，不敢向前，卻退不了後。

JESSE所希望的，是身邊每個人都快快樂樂一起鬧一起瘋，至少，他不想京本連出來吃個飯也要一臉緊張、再悄悄地鬆一口氣，卻又露出寂寞。

「謝謝你，JESSE」沒有正面回答JESSE的問題，京本看見司機探頭看他們聊完了沒，便站直了身，主動揮揮手，讓司機將車門給關上。

絕塵而去，計程車帶走了JESSE的關切，卻——

在京本的心裡留下了更大的疙瘩。

的確是，到了沒辦法不去處理的時候了。

※

「……完結了我要到表參道買點衣服——」在千葉的外景拍攝，菊池站著跟經理人說，京本在看著剛剛拍出的照片重撥，跟攝影師討論著，工作已經接近尾聲，確定完相片都可以採用的話，便可以回家了。  
「那麼我先在表參道放下你，再送京本君回去，比較順道……」經理人想著路線，說。  
「沒所謂……啊，我接個電話」

菊池的手機傳出震動的悶聲，他看了看螢幕上的名字，壞笑著的打開了來聽。

「幹嘛？我快結束工作了——」京本起初以為是菊池的私人電話，也沒特別在意，直至——

「什麼？樹車禍進醫院了？？？」

心臟是赫然的停頓一下，然後發瘋地狂跳起來，一下一下劇烈充斥著胸腔，彷彿連空氣也要給奪去一樣，京本覺得呼吸困難——

樹。

不要－－

「……好，我拿好了馬上趕來」菊池仔細地聽完對方說話，轉身對著經理人說話帶著焦急，「不去表參道了，能繞一繞去朋友的家嗎？地址是……」是田中的老家。  
「好……京本君沒關係嗎？」經理人看了看自己，京本踏前了一步，望向菊池。

「風磨，我能一起去看樹嗎？」

不要離開－－

不要離開－－

我。

※

結果田中只是出了小車禍，醫療卡放在老家讓在附近工作的菊池給他拿一下，免得老媽在照顧小孩的同時又給他趕東趕西。

「休息不足、疲勞駕駛，雖然拍了腦部CT沒什麼令人很在意的地方，但車禍的時候還是狠狠撞到了對不？還是留院觀察一晚比較好，沒什麼問題的話明天出院，之後再回來覆診就好」京本和菊池趕到醫院的時候，看見田中躺在獨立的病房裡，聽著醫生說的話。  
「好，麻煩您了」田中說著，想要點點頭表示禮貌，但馬上露出痛苦的樣子。

頭部包紮著，似乎不是太大的傷口，不過分毫之間的動作也讓田中感到吃力。

「醫療卡拿來了便到前台登記一下吧」醫生說著，然後離開了房間。  
「樹，什麼啊只是小車禍嘛——」菊池大吼一聲，田中看見是好兄弟來了不禁露出滿臉的笑容，卻又怔住在京本的身影上，「剛好跟KYOMO一起工作，他也說來看看你，對了，醫療卡——」  
「謝了，那麼，樹，我先去替你將手續辦好」田中聖接過醫療卡，對菊池點頭表示答謝，便轉身離開了房間。  
「所以說，怎麼就替自己搞出車禍來了？駕駛技術這麼不濟嗎？」菊池壞笑地問道，田中反了白眼。  
「才不是！要是你每晚被外甥們吵得只能在深夜工作，早上很又被他們吵醒，再天天從千葉開車出東京，誰都會疲勞駕駛啊！」田中無奈地說。  
「找房子的事如何了？」菊池問道，田中想要搖頭，卻又一臉痛苦。  
「我不像JESSE和慎太郎，隨隨便便在網上找一下便決定了……我是想去看房子啦，可是真的騰不出空……」  
「這陣子不是都要回來覆診嗎？趕快找比較好哦」菊池建議道。  
「找房子你以為容易啊？要不讓我住你家——」田中再度白了一眼，然後促狹地說。  
「才不要！聖君不是住東京嗎？還有你三哥——」菊池想了想，說。  
「沒住了！聖早就搬回去千葉了，彪最近跟女朋友分了手，也暫時搬回去了……你真不夠朋友……」

抱怨著，菊池卻只是勾了勾嘴角，口袋中又再傳來震動的悶聲，他揚揚手表示要出去接個電話，田中馬上住口停止了他的嘮叨。

趟門拉開又關上，缺失了菊池和田中的吵鬧，病房一下子變得安靜起來，京本這才驚覺房間內只餘下他跟田中兩個人。

「……」  
「……」

無言以對，京本還沒習慣這種突如其來的獨處，看來田中也好不到哪裡，彼此面面相覷，卻是半句話也擠不出來。

「……謝謝你來看我，京本君」良久，田中硬是找點東西說出來，打破了沉默。

一聲的京本君敲打著京本的內心，心臟再度屈服在田中那把低沉的嗓子下，顫抖著鬆一口氣帶著失而復得。

聽見田中出車禍那一剎，京本便明白過來了。

原來自己還是喜歡著田中。

非常非常地。

他不想失去田中。

「……你沒事太好了，幸好只是小車禍」順著說出真心話，京本呢喃著憂愁，順道坐了在田中的旁邊，田中看著京本眨動著的眼睛躲在瀏海之後，他咬咬下唇，忍耐著某種衝動，田中告誡著自己，不要。

你決定了放手，就不要回頭。

「對了，之前在你家我拿走了門匙，一直沒機會還給你，它就在我大衣的口袋裡……」指尖揮向旁邊掛起來的大衣，京本扭頭過去，站了起來摸索，果然在口袋裡摸出了自家的門匙。

熟悉的柯南鑰匙扣掛著門匙，乾淨如昨日，卻現在躺在自己手中顯得格格不入。

是命運吧？

「……要不，你來我家住吧，直至你找到房子之前」

驀地，連京本也無法理解自己到底說了什麼，手中握著的門匙吸收了自體的溫度漸漸變得溫熱起來，那種熱度甚至燒上了臉頰，耳朵也在發熱著，看著田中眼內的訝異，京本卻不想收回提議。

原來，在面對失去之時，人類可以將過去的所有放下。

只要你仍在，於願足矣。


	17. Chapter 17

１６

「樹！你回來了！還好嗎？」出院後休息數天便繼續工作，森本看見田中格外興奮，招招手讓田中坐在旁邊，「抱歉呢，那兩天有工作在身都沒辦法去探望你」  
「只是小車禍沒什麼事，不用特意去看啦……」田中按按太陽穴，車禍雖然只屬小型，可是撞上去的時候的確狠狠地撞到了頭部，醫生說常見的後遺症是較容易頭痛發作。  
「還是要定時覆診對不？聽說你搬去跟KYOMO一起住了，方便出入東京」森本拿起旁邊的慰勞的三文治，咬了一口說。

聽見京本的名字，田中心頭緊縮了一下，絞痛著心虛。

「……嗯……暫時在找到新房子之前都住在他哪邊……」呢喃著，田中生怕森本也跟JESSE一樣，露出責難的表情。  
「……不是挺好嗎？你們又說話了」卻森本只是輕笑起來，嚼咬著手中的三文治向田中點點頭。  
「我們沒有不說話啊——」田中反駁著，森本一臉不信任的表情。  
「倒是KYOMO對你還是挺大方的，你才出個小車禍，他都讓你住到他家——」  
「……」

是挺大方的。

胡裡胡塗便答應了京本的邀請，田中家聽說是住到京本家自然是舉腳贊成，第二天出院的時候田中彪甚至主動替田中收拾好行李給他扔到車上，讓田中直接去京本家就好，一副家裡人太多了你趕快搬走的樣子，剛受過傷的田中只是一臉欲哭無淚。

到了京本家田中一直猶豫著自己的決定，其實說到要暫住一陣子住到森本或是JESSE家都不成問題，可是當他看見京本為自己特意換了沙發床又收拾好衣櫃空出一半給自己時，他又說不出拒絕的話來。

是自己天真了。

低估了自己對京本的感情，總想著這麼多年過去，就可以輕易割捨。

「慎太郎……我是不是很渣？」露出軟弱的姿態，田中的頭隱隱作痛，似乎讓自己變得不堪一擊。

森本聽見問題先是一怔，他啜飲著紙包飲料，好一陣子跟田中無言以對，然後才開了口。

「嗯……我覺得，別人說什麼都是假的，就你自己怎麼想最重要」JESSE是覺得既然一直沒去找京本，那麼就不要再找了，不能繼續傷害京本；森本卻覺得，都是田中和京本之間的事情，他人其實也沒辦法說太多，本人心意最重要。

聽見森本不溫不火的回答，田中彷彿被鼓勵了一樣，再往下說去。

「前陣子……我在京本君家的樓下看見了他，坐在露台，彈著結他唱歌……不曉得為何，我覺得，我的出現、好像打擾了他的生活——」田中苦衷地訴說著，森本蹙著眉思考這段說話，咬著唇沒有作聲，「明明是決定了放手，可是我卻答應了他一起住……」

「你說，我是不是很渣——」

田中無比的懊惱，似乎看見了京本主動背後的那份忘不了的感情，卻讓他更為生怕。

明知道我不該去回應，我——卻沒有控制好自己。

「……嗯……那麼趕快找新房子，找到要搬走也合情合理吧？」森本不確定地說著，的確是最好的辦法了。

工作結束後還是回到了京本家，京本沒有收回那門匙，然後自己每天就帶著掛著柯南匙扣的門匙出門、再回家，害怕著自己習慣了這樣恣意的生活，可忙碌的工作的確讓自己完全沒空去看房子，日子一天一天地過去，田中跟京本相處起來沒有當初的不安，但將京本的改變放在眼內，又是說不出的百味陳雜。

「我回來了－－」推開京本家的門，赫然發現京本將兩張小木椅互相重疊著，然後站在上面搖搖欲墜地掛著窗簾，「嗚啊——京本君你在幹嘛？！太危險了！」  
「哦，樹，你回來了！啊——」果不其然，京本只是輕輕轉動身子過來跟田中打聲招呼，上面的小木椅已經失去平衡點，直接往右邊倒下去，站在上面的京本自然跟著掉落。＇

田中馬上跑過去，趕在最後一刻接住了京本。

「好痛……」田中抱著京本摔了一跤，京本的手腕在落地一刻用力地撐著，稍微的扭到發痛，京本唸著疼痛試著轉動手腕，幸好沒什麼大礙。  
「你這樣太危險了！幹嘛不用梯子？」田中責怪道，拉著京本從地上站起來。  
「我家沒梯子嘛……」京本順著田中的力氣拖著重新站起來，田中的雙手緊抓著自己的手腕，手腕處傳來的溫熱感似乎抵消了剛剛扭到的刺痛，他靠近著田中，田中的吐息幾乎在自己臉上，京本臉上一陣火燒，他別過臉去，移開視線。

田中將自己放開，指尖輕擦過掌心再放開，京本故意不去想內心的那種失落感，為了讓自己看起來不在意，再度轉身打算爬上去再弄那道窗簾。

「等等，我先扶著你」田中看見京本眼下又要再爬上去，趕忙說，他先整理好兩張小木椅的角度，待京本站上去之後，輕輕地將雙手扶在京本的腰間，雙腿固定著木椅。

京本下意識身體想要縮開，卻又想起自己身處危險中，田中是來幫助自己的，也只好接受，他抬起頭慢慢將窗簾套進棍子裡穿好，心裡卻是越跳越快，一陣陣熱氣湧上臉上，京本簡直覺得自己的耳窩也肯定變紅了，他甩甩頭髮，想用髮絲將自己的羞赧的反應給遮起來。

京本的身體傳來溫度，那種溫度讓田中一陣失神，指尖碰著的地方是自己早已捨棄的位置，心裡盪漾著動情的感覺，和記憶中的幾乎完全一樣，唯一不同之處，是無論自己，還是京本，早已長大。

「呼，這樣就弄好了」待所有捲簾都掛好了之後，京本感覺脖子酸痛僵硬，他左右歪著頭拉扯著，又伸手輕輕地按摩著。  
「下次掛這種窗簾還是請人來替你辦吧，家裡又沒梯子，要是我不是剛好回來，就出意外了」田中擔憂地說，沒想到京本這麼大，還是生活常識不合格。  
「請人來幫忙的話要等好幾天哎……明天起我要進劇組，得很早起來，我怕吵醒你」

京本一直很躊躇自己主動邀請田中進來住的決定到底對不對。

也許是一時興起，或是受過去所影響，但反正人都住進來了，京本至少也得盡地主之誼，京本家不算大，獨立的房間就一個，雖然在田中搬進來之前趕忙更換了新的沙發床，在田中堅持下自己還是睡房間，田中睡外面的沙發床，不過早上從露台透進來的光線猛烈，進劇組了自己也起得異常地早，在客廳走來走去就算努力降低聲量，京本也沒自信不會吵醒田中，於是在客廳不同的地方掛起了布簾，讓露台變得不透光，田中可以多睡一會兒；也分隔開客廳和其他地方，那麼出門的時候田中受到的影響也會減少。

「……」聽見京本為自己好好設想過的溫柔，田中不曉得為何突然有種老懷安慰的感覺，京本變得更會照顧別人了，不再是當初什麼都不會的小少爺。

可是，感覺卻是離自己更遠了。

心裡一陣絞痛。

「其實不用這麼麻煩，反正……」我也不會住太久。這句說話，田中不忍心說。

京本直勾勾地盯緊田中露出尷尬的臉，當下便明白了田中藏起來的說話，忍住了黯然的表情，京本只是笑了笑。

「沒關係，又不是特別麻煩」輕聲地說，掩住了失意，京本轉身跑到廚房洗著手，然後開始隨便弄點東西吃。  
「我來弄」跟在京本的腳步走到廚房裡，看見京本老樣子的手忙腳亂，田中從京本手上接過鍋子去，「當是謝禮」  
「哈，你會做飯麼？」京本沒有勉強，躲到旁邊看著田中來回打開冰箱又翻找著調味料，不曉得在做什麼。  
「比京本君做的好」狡詐地笑著，京本不服氣想要反駁，踏前了一步靠近田中。  
「我可是自己搬出來住了都兩年多了！」  
「我在美國都住了多少年了你算算看」

爭執著不服輸，京本一步一步湊了過去，田中起初沒為意，直至京本堪稱完美的臉龐倒映在自己眼前時，近驚覺他們在不知不覺間站的多近。

「……」田中首先退開。  
「……」將田中的心慌意亂收在眼底，笑容從京本臉上滑落，京本也退回廚房門口的位置，靠著門框。

看著田中做飯時俐落的動作，每一下揮刀都毫不猶豫，飯菜傳來聞聞香味讓人垂涎三尺，京本眨著眼睛，臉上變得柔和，田中看了一眼，彷彿看見什麼不該看的事情，又把視線錯開。

我們……都長大了。

不再是當天輕狂的少年，可以做出任何不顧一切的決定，京本每下的靠近讓田中感覺沉重而不知所措，也許心底裡他還是喜歡京本的，可是這份喜歡，卻讓他更想放京本自由高飛。

京本似乎更適合沒有自己的生活。

「先放著吧，我等會去洗就好」晚飯結束後，京本想收拾所有碗筷到廚房去，田中的聲音聽上去帶點鬱悶，待京本將所有東西都清理好的時候，發現田中卻躺在沙發床上按著頭。  
「怎麼了？又頭痛了？」早聽說過田中車禍後比較易頭痛，可看著田中在自己跟前一副頭痛欲裂的樣子，又是在心裡刮著一下一下的憂心。  
「嗯……我吃過藥了，藥效來了就沒事……」頭痛時連客廳中的光線也感到目炫刺眼，田中將手臂遮在臉上擋住雙眼，京本注意到了，關掉了剛好對正沙發床的光管。  
「有沒有好點？」  
「好多了，謝謝，京本君」

呢喃的說話在下一秒赫然止住，田中的呼吸停頓在京本落在自己耳窩上的指尖，想要叫出來可理智告訴自己要忍住，京本帶著涼意的手指在田中的耳窩上輕輕磨蹭，擦出暖和卻帶著敏感的酥麻。

「我頭痛的時候，都按著這邊穴位」京本說，在田中的耳側細微地用著力，勾劃著田中內心的燥熱，昏暗的客廳裡只透著廚房遠處的光線，客廳寧靜得只隱約聽見鄰居的談笑聲和街上汽車開動引擎的聲音，轟轟作響在這裡似乎都消音一樣，田中覺得自己的呼吸聲加重，閉上眼睛的黑暗背後，就只感受到來自京本淡然的嗓子和輕微的呼息。  
「怎麼不吃藥？」田中轉移話題，努力忽略體內漸漸上升的熾熱感。  
「……我吞不了藥丸」京本輕淡的回應裡帶著無奈，田中忍不住噗哧一笑，額頭輕輕扯著痛楚，他又安靜下來接受了京本的按摩服務。

「好了，我累了」不曉得過了多久，待田中頭痛徐徐緩和，京本也就停下了雙手。  
「謝謝，京本君」敏感的耳朵處被攻擊好一陣子，舒服又麻痺的感覺早已田中揚起某種衝動，田中不自在的坐直了身子，本以為京本會回到自己的房間，沒想到京本卻坐在自己旁邊。  
「有沒有好點了？」京本看著田中，問道。

被盯得更為不習慣，田中心虛起來，體內的燥熱卻是無論如何也沒辦法趕走。

「……京本君……」

京本的靠近至令人覺得危險的距離，田中卻沒有再退開，田中按捺不住的呼吸聲在靜謐的房子裡絮迴起來，京本的主動卻為此增添一種莫名的旖旎感。

「為什麼要對我這麼好」我明明傷害過你。

對於田中的提問，京本想了又想，然後再度靠攏過去。

京本冰涼的嘴唇衝擊著自己所有的觸感，田中僵直了身子，在自己快要將京本無情推開的一刻，京本的吻便結束了。

「我……」我喜歡你。

「不想失去你——」換了種說法，在田中的耳邊轟隆炸開。

在田中意識過來之前，京本便推倒了田中，跨坐在他身上俯身靠近。

「樹……」

悄聲輕喚，京本往田中耳邊吹了口氣，如同當天自己被田中撩撥著心弦一樣，田中掙扎了一下，想推開京本，卻有氣無力。

一口咬住田中的耳骨，舌尖舔了一下，田中輕喘一聲，京本的手探向田中的下身。

「等等……京本君——」

想要阻止，卻被京本封住了嘴唇。

等等，京本君——

不要……

不要讓我失控。


	18. Chapter 18

１７

「這房子採用落地大玻璃，採光度好，露台空間大而且私隱度高，隔音也好，每層就只住了三戶人家，樓下二十四小時都有保安人員當值……」經紀讓田中在空無一物的房子裡轉來轉去，一邊叨叨不絕地推介著絕頂好盤，田中打開了露台，望出去是繁華的城市景象，汽車聲和人聲不絕，樓層偏高，可是附近的高級公寓也高，幾乎可以看見對面單位的人生活著的人影憧憧。  
「嗯……我還是想想看好了」好不容易擠出時間在休息的時候出來看看房子，可是跑了好幾個都不太合心水，老是想著比不上京本的家，田中很懷疑，自己到底是很喜歡京本家那種感覺，還是單純忘不了京本所在的家。

那個晚上——

坐著計程車回去，司機放著的電台在播著BISHADOW的歌，田中聽著無神地看著窗外風景，眼花地看著飛逝，無言地想起了那個夜晚，失序的京本和自己。

用力地抓了抓做好的髮型，田中甩甩頭，強迫自己不要再去回想。

「我回來了——」回到拍攝場地，田中沒精打彩地說。  
「哦，房子決定了嗎？」JESSE按著手機跟某誰聊天，抬頭看了看田中，說。  
「還沒，這幾天看的都一般……所以說到底你跟慎太郎是怎樣辦到一下子就決定好了？明明很難選哎……」田中苦惱地說，坐在JESSE旁邊看他滑手機。  
「是你自己要求太多，不過就租個房子，又不是買，不合住的話也可以搬走啊——」JESSE白了田中一眼，誇張的表情吐糟著田中意外的膽小，「還是你在大我的家住得很舒適？」

突如其來的質問讓田中始料未及，一下子答不出話來，他在京本家住一直最害怕就是JESSE的反應，所以也不敢主動提起，可是紙包不住火，JESSE到底還是知道了。

「……抱歉」露出萎弱地低頭，JESSE意外田中這個老實的反應，心軟起來，可是旋即又想起，當初明明就是他自己先拖拖拉拉傷害了京本。  
「……這句應該跟大我說才對」

打斷田中和JESSE這段尷尬對話的人，是肆自推門而進的工作人員。

「啊啊，抱歉，我看見森本桑在外面，以為這裡沒人了」工作人員手抱著蛋糕，雙手不太方便的只是用背部推門勉強擠了進來。  
「不會不會，」田中馬上過去，協助工作人員拉開門，「這是什麼？」指了指工作人員手上的小蛋糕。  
「京本桑送來的慰勞品，他今天在旁邊的錄影廠拍攝劇集」僅是聽見京本的名字，也足夠讓田中心裡急促跳動起來，心慌的表情被JESSE捕捉起來。  
「你……」正想說點什麼，森本卻在外面跑進來。  
「喂，JESSE、樹，原來今天KYOMO就在旁邊的廠啊，要去打聲招呼嗎？」剛聽見經理人提起，森本興奮地眨動著雙眼，似乎完全沒為意JESSE跟田中為難的沉默，JESSE瞄了瞄田中，一臉的不確定，JESSE哼笑一聲無人留意，似乎就只有自己能聽見那抹清醒。  
「啊……好，剛剛京本君送慰勞品來了，過去打聲招呼吧——」田中指了指剛剛工作人員進來放下的小蛋糕，森本驚喜地打開看了幾眼，然後跟著二人離開了休息室。

三人一起走向京本所在的休息室，森本一臉感慨到地京本少爺已經在不知不覺間懂得給別廠的人送慰勞品了，感覺大家一下子長大了很多，田中沒怎麼搭話，卻在偷偷地看著JESSE，剛剛JESSE是想跟自己說點什麼的，被別人打斷的話裡面，藏著什麼樣的無情、卻真實？

「KYOMO——」只是輕敲幾下便打開了休息室的門，JESSE和田中跟在後面左顧右盼，「嗚啊，你是誰？」

前方是森本被嚇一跳的聲音，稍微兇狠的聲音讓田中不禁好奇，探頭進去，發現穿著一身全黑的工作人員似乎剛剛在翻動著京本的袋子，她聽見森本的大嗓子畏縮了一下，戴著口罩下向三人有禮地點點頭。

「京本桑在拍攝，忘帶東西了所以讓我來拿一個，失禮了」說著，便拿著什麼退開房間。  
「哦哦，抱歉抱歉」森本發現自己錯怪好人後，連忙道歉，那女生只是點點頭，露出的雙眼眨起笑意微彎。

目送著她離開，森本說既然京本不在那麼晚一點兒再來吧，田中和JESSE同意著於是又走回自己的休息室等待拍攝開始。

「話說那女生還滿可愛的」回到休息室，森本首先說。  
「誒？她都戴著口罩你怎麼知道」JESSE戲謔道。  
「感覺上就很可愛啊……像是KYOMO會喜歡的那種」森本發表著心得，讓田中不禁想起來，自己怎麼就從來沒想過，其實京本的選擇不止自己呢？甚至應該說，怎麼就從來沒想過，京本也會有喜歡的女生類型？

要是自己從來沒有出現，或是說，他們從來沒有踏出那一步，京本現在會怎樣呢？

跟喜歡的女生交往，或是偷偷地地下情，假日兩個人變著裝出門約會……

只是無聊的幻想，可是田中就是心裡酸溜溜地發痛著。

「誒……我怎麼都沒聽說過——」JESSE不太相信京本喜歡的是可愛類型，跟森本爭論起來，聊著聊著又說到到底是可愛的妹妹型還是姐姐型比較吸引，二人你一言我一語的穿透田中的耳朵，田中心裡想的都是京本，他以為將時間倒流一點點到那個晚上就好，可是再想想看，覺得可能打從一開始的認識都是原罪。

拍攝的工作在田中走神中結束，不曉得是拍攝師接受能力比較高，還是這次帥氣的主題太適合田中明顯恍神的表情，反正連JESSE跟森本都感覺到田中今天不在狀態，攝影師卻是一下便過了。

結果提早回家也是讓田中感到困窘。

那個晚上之後，京本進了劇組，每天都是很早起床直至凌晨才回家，田中幾乎跟京本沒有碰面的時間，也不需要回應京本那份明目張膽的感情，田中總是隔著布簾偷聽著京本回來的腳步聲，故意放輕的腳步一下一下撩撥著田中的心，直敲往心坎的某個旮旯中，停滯不前。

京本總是在凌晨回去的時候先趕快睡一睡，第二天清晨才匆匆洗好澡又離開了，間中在睡之前也坐著看劇本，寧靜得幾乎可以聽見自己心跳聲的空間裡就只有京本翻動書頁的聲音和那從房門空隙中透出來的微弱光線。

京本是努力家，這一點這麼多年來從來沒有改變。

田中總是躺在京本給自己買的沙發床上，乾瞪著眼睛直至京本回來，又或是終於聽見京本房間裡『啪』地一聲關燈，這才緩緩入睡，彷彿京本生活的聲音就是自己的搖籃曲。

「茜色の空が今 僕ら 包み込むように……」計程車在街口放下田中，田中乘著夜色走在安靜的街道上，走近公寓的時候，便聽見了屬於京本那把歌聲和結他聲從遠處飄來。

田中站在在公寓下，抬頭看著京本面帶微笑，望著星空一遍開懷地掃著結他唱歌，眼睛閃亮著耀眼，田中看著那點熠熠之光，縱然心裡的不安是升至頂峰，可是還是很喜歡這樣的京本大我。

對呢，我喜歡他。

但正正因為喜歡，我才必須推開他……

「啊！」  
「抱歉！」

在田中陷入沉思之際，有誰匆忙走過並將田中撞個正著，田中吃痛地叫了一聲，女生道了歉又快步離開。

那雙眼——有點兒相熟。

「我回來了……」田中扭動門匙，京本還在露台著放任地唱著歌，才晚上七點許，今天的京本特別早回家。  
「樹！」聽見門鎖的聲音，京本高興地回頭，衝著田中笑意盈盈，瞇成的雙眼害田中心裡又掉拍子了，田中看著心虛，「我今天提早回家了！總感覺很久不見你！」

京本站了起來，隨手將結他靠在露台邊便想走回屋內，沒想到被結他的帶子絆了絆，一不留神摔過去，人是沒什麼事，可是結他卻被翻到露台外風雨飄搖，一下一下敲打著悶聲響。

「啊！！！」  
「危險！！！」

京本不顧一切伸手想要救回自己的木結他，半個身子跨出露台外，田中心急如焚地跑了過去，從後環抱著京本，雙手重疊著慢慢地將結他拉上來。

「快被你嚇死，京本君」成功拯救京本的結他，看著京本露出安心的笑容，田中發急地說。  
「哈哈，能拉回來太好了，這把結他可是我最喜歡的那把呢……」京本抱著結他，重新坐在露台上，吹著微風，田中也順道坐了下來。

京本重新拿起了結他，掃了幾聲音調，唱著田中未聽過的歌，田中在想，大概是京本寫好了卻沒有發表的歌曲。

望著漫天繁星，傾聽著京本的歌聲，田中低頭看了看自己的手，彷彿殘留著剛剛京本溫熱的觸感，心跳著惴惴不安，握緊了拳頭。

控制好自己，田中樹。

「餓了！去弄點吃的吧！樹」京本自彈自唱了好一陣子，田中一直坐在旁邊聽著，二人沒有特別交談，氣氛卻是溫馨的不像真實，直至八點多，京本才放下了結他，想要走回屋內。  
「好啊」田中跟著京本進去，屋下一閃而過的人影卻是令人在意，關掉了露台的門，田中蹙著眉走向廚房。

「京本君……」此時京本正翻找著冰箱的食材，田中一臉憂心。  
「雞蛋、香腸、啊——有生菜太好了，隨便做個炒飯可以嗎？」京本自顧自地說，「怎麼了？」

田中猶豫著望向露台方向，歪歪頭。

「你……有沒有發現自己有很瘋狂的歌迷？」下午遇到的那個女生，似乎並不是工作人員。  
「嗯？喔……那個啊——」京本聽見田中的問題並沒有表現意外，這讓田中更感奇怪，京本只是曖昧地不作回應，關上冰箱打算開始做飯。  
「等等，你本來就知道了？」田中追問著，京本看了田中心急的表情，笑了笑。  
「樹……在擔心我？」戳了戳田中的臉頰，田中揚手躲開。  
「這可不是說笑的！她都跟著到你家樓下了！」心急火燎比不上京本的從容不迫，田中放大了聲線，京本卻只是一笑置之。  
「她跟了好一陣子了，在你回來之前就有跟著，我跟事務所提過，事務所說既然她沒什麼特別的行為，也沒辦法做些什麼禁止，只能自己小心點」京本語帶無奈地說，「不過她通常也只在站在樓下聽我唱歌，無視掉就好……」  
「她下午可是到你休息室翻你的袋啦！」田中氣急敗壞，京本根本不知道事情有多嚴重，可是京本聽見了，只是輕輕地笑起來。  
「怎麼可能，電視台可不是誰都能進，樹你一定是認錯人了——」

面對京本對自己的不信任，也沒想警告聽進去，田中的白眼幾乎可以翻到後腦勺，可是誠如京本所說，既然也告訴了事務所，Ｊ社不行動當藝人也沒什麼可以做，可是，都跟到自己家樓下了，至少也搬個家吧？

「樹太煩人了——」將想法告訴京本，京本卻只是嫌棄著自己的婆媽。

抓住田中的臉頰，京本一下子湊近過去，在田中的唇上點了一下。

「！！！」田中驚恐著退開，京本似乎並不在意，似是自己意料之內的反應，笑了起來。  
「今天難得早下班，等會兒去便利店買啤酒好不好！吶吶，好吧好吧，樹～～」撒著嬌，京本靠在田中的胸前，讓田中可以嗅到自己洗澡後頭髮帶香皂的氣味，田中還震驚著京本的主動跟大膽，無法拒絕一起去便利店的邀請。

「最近好像出了很多夏天限定口味的啤酒，可是又不能喝太多……」京本跟田中在晚飯過後一起走在街道上，二人都沒怎麼做變裝，京本只是將套頭上衣的帽子套上去，露出瀏海掩住半點視線。  
「嗯……」田中還在想著剛剛那個猝不及防的親吻，唇上點著京本的記憶，呢喃著敷衍的回應。

「KYOMO——」

某女聲在轉角的陰暗處響起，田中下意識將京本擋在身後，一陣急速的腳步聲跑過，刀光映進田中的眼裡，田中推開那個狂熱而可怕的歌迷，將京本攬抱在身內。

「……樹、樹——」

田中跪坐在地上，雙手仍然是緊抓著京本，京本跟著一起跌坐在冰冷的瀝青路上，望著從田中後腰散漫開來的殷紅，點滴掉在地上的濃郁血腥，那歌迷站在原地大笑起來，沾滿田中鮮血的刀掉在地上，京本慌亂地喚著田中漸漸因為痛楚失去的意識，遠處的路人聞訊而至，有人大吼著抓住了那名歌迷，有人跟京本說了點什麼，有人查看著京本滿手鮮血上到底有沒有傷口，有人打著電話報警，有人跟田中著急地說點什麼……

卻沒有人問京本，田中離開了你要怎麼辦。

「樹……」

我應該聽你說的。


	19. Chapter 19

１８

夏蟬鳴叫，唧唧地停在京本家的露台上，放肆地喚叫生命中最後一點光輝，京本回頭聽著煩人，啪地一聲關上了露台的門，將那聲音完全隔絕在外面。

田中在出院之後暫時回千葉老家靜養，每天接受田中媽媽無微不至從人肉鬧鈴喚起床的服務至晚上滿桌佳餚的養病飲食，只是差一點沒有送進浴室順道給他洗澡，京本家又開始變得安靜起來，田中不在，京本甚至連結他也沒有多碰。

刀傷幸運地避開了要害，田中趕在夏天結束之前順利出院，京本的劇組也差不多殺青，這幾天交接期沒什麼工作，京本幾乎都待在自己的家收拾著。

明明田中只是來住了一陣子，佔去兩年多的獨自生活裡為數不多的幾個月，可是京本卻不太習慣沒有田中的日子。其實自己跟田中在家裡真正面對面的時間也不算多，工作將二人大多錯開，僅僅的獨處也害二人尷尬又心跳，京本卻是相當想念田中在客廳剪輯著YOUTUBE影片的日子。

田中後天便會搬回來，聽說傷全都好了又可以重投忙碌的藝能生活，京本努力地拭擦著田中的沙發床，好好地打掃著木地板，又將田中衣櫃裡的衣服拿出來扔進洗衣籃裡。

一件一件將田中的衣服從衣架上拆下來，京本幾乎沒有多看到底拆了什麼衣服，只是快速地扔進洗衣籃裡——

啪。

衣架不夠，似乎田中將所有的外套都套在同一個衣架上，過重的關係所有外套在京本猛力拉下其他衣服時掉到地上，全散了開來。京本俯身收拾著，心裡盤算到底要老實拿去清洗還是裝作沒事重新掛上去，某件熟悉的衣服拿到手上，讓京本頓住了動作。

是他們高中時穿的校服外套。

不曉得田中是帶著什麼心情把它也拿到京本的家，也可能只是一時沒注意，它一直藏在所有外套的最底層，深不見天，上面的鈕釦全都沒了，可是還是保存得很好，京本蹲坐著，將外套拿在手裡，彷彿就能看見昔日田中年少的春風滿臉鮮明如昨天，某種東西從口袋裡滾了出來，京本揮舞著手才按住了著它的滾動，京本拿了起來，心裡一沉。

這是……田中高中畢業那天，留下來的鈕釦。

不曉得是不是第二顆，但田中那天跟自己說的話，在空無一人的家裡，似是被放大的迴響著。

『京本君校服上的這裡，可不要被別人搶走了』

指尖碰著自己的胸口，距離心臟最接近的地方，那枚把話說清楚的鈕釦。

那天，自己沒有聽見的說話。

「……樹……」低聲道著無人回應的名字，那天田中將自己緊抱入壞，替自己擋刀的溫熱如殘影，輕易勾起回憶的懷思，京本將那鈕釦緊握在手裡面，想像著田中親手將這枚鈕釦從外套上扯下來的一刻，青澀的臉龐猶如在眼前活靈活現，京本輕笑著心裡發疼。

唧唧蟲鳴，夏蟬不可語冰。

我以為我了解你的痛苦，所以我內疚；我以為我仍然喜歡你，所以我主動，我以為只要我伸手，你就會回應。

但其實一切只是我將事情想得太輕，無知得過份。

我應該聽你說的。

聽你說，不要再倔強不服輸。

我們早就輸了。

「我回來了——」數天後的下午，田中再次推開了京本家的大門，京本的睡房關上了門，從裡面傳來混亂的呯嘭聲音顯示京本在裡面，田中有點兒失望，京本居然沒有第一時間跑出來迎接自己。

隨後又想起，憑什麼？

吱唉的開門聲從身後響起，輕柔的足聲步近田中，未等田中回頭，京本環抱著自己。

一陣悸動，田中明知道該要推開京本，或至少露出躲避的反應，讓京本明瞭，可是被抱得緊緊的沒有空隙，甚至無法反抗。

「……京本君」輕聲低喚，顫抖的心透著無力，田中虛弱的不敢面對自己呯然心動的反應。  
「歡迎回家」

說罷，京本放開了手，讓田中回頭將視線從上至下掃過京本的全身，帶著夏天氣息的浴衣，花樣是純樸的直條紋，深靛色把京本的肌膚倒映得更為白皙，露出來的手腕處圈了根綁頭髮的橡皮筋，讓整個手臂看上去更顯骨感，中間的衣帶綁得不太熟練，有點兒凌亂的樣子，胸口重疊的地方京本沒有綁太緊，大遍的露了出來讓田中直覺血脈沸騰。

「……你這什麼打扮？」田中尷尬的強迫自己移開目光，裝出毫不在意的聲調。  
「今天是東京最後一場花火大會呀，從我家的露台就可以看見了，配合一下氣氛」京本吐著舌，面帶微紅地說，然後靠近田中，拉起了田中的手，「差不多開始了，一起看」

不著跡地十指緊扣，田中注意到了但不忍心甩開，今天的京本絕對不一樣，被他拉到露台直至坐下來，京本才放開了自己。

「幸好你趕上了，從這裡看很清楚，也不用跟別人擠在一起，就是聽不見歌曲有點可惜」京本說著，雙眸專注地望向左邊某一處遙遠，間中低頭看一看手機的時間，似乎在倒數著期盼。

京本是純粹的京本，沒有化妝的臉也許帶點疲憊的憔悴，可是眼內卻閃亮著跟田中當初遇見一樣的天真無邪，胸口的浴衣因為坐著所以自然地鼓起來，更深入看見京本的身體，仰起的腮骨、喉嚨上的起伏、鎖骨、胸前、支撐著的手腕、因為無聊所以擺動著的雙腳……

喉舌乾燥，田中讓自己望向別處，感覺到自己心跳加快，他吞了吞口沫想讓自己冷靜下來，可是越不去想，卻只是越緊張。

「你之前都是在這裡看的？一個人？」為了讓自己分散注意力，他主動問道。  
「嗯……好像有一年是讓健人他們一起上來看……忘了」京本扭頭無意識地看了看田中，卻發現田中正盯緊自己，忍耐著的眼神裡都是情動，京本莞爾一笑，田中歪頭不解。  
「可是今年，我最開心」因為有你陪我看。

田中也聽出了話中話，卻故意不給予理會，再度吞了吞咽沫，望向他方。

遠處緩慢地爬上一點聚焦的光線，再炸裂成燦爛的火樹銀花。

「開始了！！」京本興奮地說，田中安靜地看著綻放煙火，途中不禁偷瞄著樂在其中的京本，京本沒有說話，只是勾著嘴角看著這讓人眼花撩亂的姹紫嫣紅，看得入神，卻沒在意田中在旁邊早已慌亂而急促的心跳聲。

煙火璀璨奪目，也奪去了京本跟田中互相傾慕的心和最後一分理智，爆裂著僅止一刻的絢麗多彩，田中猛地拉住京本的手讓他回頭，並用嘴唇封住了京本的疑問。

「……！！抱歉，京本君，我——」

田中沒有往下說。

應該說，京本沒有讓稍微放開自己的田中往下說。

因為京本在田中放開自己後的頃刻，重新吻了上去。

舌頭跟舌頭是久違的主動糾纏，京本甚至忘記了之前一次像這樣明顯充滿愛意的接吻感覺，似是不久之前，但也好像是很多很多年前，京本自然地拉住了田中的上衣，衣擺被拉扯著讓田中的衣服有點兒露肩，張狂地在黑夜中展示著那種不惜一切的親吻，田中在錯愕過後，閉上了眼睛接受，京本卻一直張著眼睛，眨動著不可思議，彷彿只要自己閉上眼簾，田中便會消失一樣。

撲通、撲通——

在遠方煙火悶聲作響下，零星聽見唧唧蟬鳴，京本跟田中吻得發狂，田中甚至將京本的浴衣給拉了下來，露出完整的上身，兩點紅花在漆黑中閃現情慾，燥熱感攀上二人交纏，京本的舌頭掃舔著田中的嘴唇，輕咬著拉扯，勾出性感的銀絲掉落在二人下顎，京本輕喘著氣，煙花仍然遠方夜色中閃爍著一息間的綺麗，京本對上田中的雙眸，倒映著自己的迷離。

要是倒映可以看見清楚的五光十色，京本確信會在田中的眼內看見自己的臉頰緋紅。

「樹……我」

被田中掩住了嘴巴，那句『我喜歡你』頓在唇邊，京本想要努力說出來，田中卻搖了頭。

映照著莫名的哀愁，京本楞怔，然後淡然揚起笑意。

「可以……叫你KYOMO嗎？」

田中的提問猶如在京本的內心投下炸彈，轟然爆出撕心裂肺。

我以為我了解你的痛苦，所以我內疚；我以為我仍然喜歡你，所以我主動，我以為只要我伸手，你就會回應——

我以為我說了出來，你會願意留守。

「是喜歡的KYOMO，還是……前輩的KYOMO？」

眼內眨動霧氣，京本沙啞著聲音，一次次，兜兜又轉轉，他覺得很多事情都在錯過。

虧他還妄想自己的主動，自己的反醒，自己的不願失去，可以換來田中的停下腳步。

「……前輩的，」田中湊近，輕咬了京本的耳骨，京本身體猝然一顫，田中的呼息讓他感到酥麻入骨，撩動著體內上升的溫度，「KYOMO」  
  
可怕的稱呼，痛心的吐息，絕望的最後。

「樹……上次，」京本頓了頓，鼓起勇氣往下說，「謝謝你，謝謝你救了我」

最後的煙花在晚色中燦出光芒，然後消逝在雲淡輕風間，田中的手放在京本的腰間，他讓京本站起來，主動緊扣十指，牽著京本走進屋內，並關上了露台的門。

「KYOMO，」走進京本的睡房，京本沒有拒絕，心跳極快，田中在坐床邊，讓京本站在自己跟前，「多少次，我都會救你」

為什麼？

田中伸手往京本背後束得混亂的腰帶，輕輕一拉，腰帶便散開掉落，京本的身體赤裸在眼前，田中不知不覺間加重了呼吸，京本的下身鼓了起來，發出危險的信號，田中將手覆在上面，來回輕撫，京本倒抽一口氣發出嬌喘的聲音，哽咽在喉中，田中抬頭看著京本，舌頭緩緩地乘著京本的胸前。

以舌頭勾勒著無方向的線條，唾液幾乎在京本的身體每一處留下痕跡，京本顫抖著忍耐，輕輕地喘著聲，卻不敢放肆起來，受不了地將雙手放在田中肩上，偶爾指骨泛白地抓緊，田中感受著京本的快感，舔得更起勁。

「……唔——」

舌頭滑過京本的下腹，慢慢貼近那誘惑的位置，在內褲邊緣可恨地遊走著，京本閉上眼睛，俯身傾倒在田中的身上，耳窩擦過田中的頭髮，極近的距離下喘息著讓田中心潮澎湃，下半身傳來的脹痛感讓自己暈眩，京本頭髮上帶著熟悉的肥皂香氣，是自己才能嗅到的味道。

拉扯著褪去京本的內褲，緩慢帶著期待和按捺，京本情不自禁，咬著下唇將挺立靠近田中，田中伸手在上面套弄幾下，抬頭。

「KYOMO」

刺耳的叫法，京本輕笑一聲，挺挺下身。

明顯的暗示，田中會意過來，田中手掌是溫熱的，指尖帶著彈結他多年留下的粗繭，磨蹭著京本的敏感，硬挺起來的分身開始滲出渴望，田中將那些津液滑落直至覆滿整個慾望，再有節奏地套弄著。

「樹」

再度挺身，田中笑了笑。

「KYOMO，就這麼想要嗎？」

京本的回答消泯在田中吞沒自己的慾望之中，那種濕潤的交纏讓自己感到愉悅的恐懼，未知的領域令人心驚肉跳，田中在根部連續舔了幾下，覆上前端，整根沒入，再吐出來，重覆舔捲著那根被玩弄於股掌中的熱情，京本吐出更多令人一聽難忘的嚶嚀，透明的愛液滲滿京本的下身，黏稠的甚至失墜在木地板上。

「……嗚、夠了、夠了……」衝擊著快感的極致，京本趕忙拍打著忘情在自己鈴口上打圈的田中，用力地推開了他。  
「不是很想要嗎？KYOMO」刺耳。

田中拉了拉京本，京本跨坐在田中跟著，赤身披著浴衣的姿態讓人犯禁，京本坐好後，將手探著田中的下身，拉下了褲鍊，又將慾望掏出來；田中將褲拉低了一點，好讓慾望更加明顯挺拔。

京本微張著嘴，舌尖在唇邊探頭，露出情慾的邀請，田中封住京本的唇，用舌頭狠心而無情地欺負著京本，讓他無法呼吸，可京本的手早已放在田中的分身上，將二人的衝動都靠攏在一起，套弄起來。

京本的愛液不消一會兒已沾粘二人，滑動著快慰讓田中的吻侵蝕著京本，缺失氧氣的腦袋讓京本失去思考的能力，只能將意識集中在下身上，他套弄得更快，傳出羞恥的水聲，田中粗喘著，在京本嘴裡傳遞肉慾，然後一起釋放在京本的手裡面。

喘著氣，田中將京本推倒在旁邊，自己跨了上去壓住，然後脫下了自己的長褲和內褲。

抬起了京本的雙腿，露出了早已沾濕愛液的私密處，京本將臉別過去，田中的巨大緊貼著自己的後方，剛發洩過的分身在上面摩擦著，一下一下挑動彼此情緒。

「…唔嗯……」京本的意識在下方，田中這種挑逗讓他呼息著渴求，京本將雙腿張得更大，讓姿態更契合著田中。

京本的後方潤滑充足，連周邊的肌膚都顯得黏糊羞赧，田中將頂端在京本的後方試探似地頂了幾下，京本更努力地張開著角度，田中猶豫不前，京本主動伸手握住了田中的慾望，探向自己的後方。

田中看見京本的動作，抿嘴不言一發，京本感覺到田中的前方抵在自己的私密處，然後調節著往下退，讓田中的慢慢進入，進入、又滑出，京本吞沒著田中的情慾，可是角度似乎有點兒困難，田中見狀，看見京本的身體沒有抗拒，於是開始發力慢慢挺進。

「……唔！！！」貫穿的過程還是不太好受，一下子的深入讓京本咬出血腥，聲音滯在唇內，田中待京本的眉頭逐漸放鬆，才一點一點地抽插起來。

律動著刺激感，每下撞擊在京本甬道內的敏感點，京本跟著節奏狺叫著慾望，放任著自己對田中的感情流逝在空氣中，田中聽見了動得更快，緊密地發出了肉體與肉體緊貼的聲音。

京本的分身再度抬頭，頂端輕擦過田中的腹部，田中拉了拉京本的手，放在他的分身上，引導著京本為自己服務，京本羞紅著臉，想忍住叫聲卻只是在田中的撞擊下發出了求饒似的喘息，田中一下一下以京本的手套弄著他的慾望，京本將枕頭拉了過來，將頭埋在裡面不敢看。

喘意不斷，田中再度加快了速度，讓京本幾乎沒有喘氣的空間，指尖因興奮而緊抓著床單泛白，田中整根出入地貫穿著京本，京本受不了這種快感，首先發洩出來——因身體的高潮而緊縮了甬通，幾下抽插後，田中也將那份感情留在京本體內。

田中倒在京本旁邊，在想著自己對上一次睡在京本的床，是自己剛回到日本的那陣子。

他因為忍不住挑逗了京本，事後卻是非常後悔，沒想到事情只是一再重覆。

「KYOMO」

喘噓噓，京本閉上眼睛沒有望向聲音的來源，運動過後，房間只餘下他們沉重的呼吸聲。

「我……找到房子了」

忍住水氣，京本說服自己，這是攀上高峰過後的正常反應。

「兩個禮拜後搬走」

京本伸手掩住了臉，讓田中看不見他，田中沒有勉強，自己只是望著京本家的天花板，淡然一笑。

「我喜歡過你，KYOMO」

咬破了唇，也及不上這刻的心痛。

外頭的蟬鳴，唧唧亂叫，響亮得覆滿了京本所有聽覺和思緒——

「煙花……沒怎麼看到呢」

今夜煙花璀璨。


	20. Chapter 20

１９

夏末，初秋的風揚起了涼意，京本又接到新的工作，每天從早到晚幾乎都窩在排舞室排練著，從唱歌練習到舞蹈，半分不漏，田中想過京本是不是故意躲著自己，可想了想，縱使他是特意跟自己錯開，又如何？

明明……大家都共識了要放手。

新家那種租約已經辦好，是隨時就可以搬進去住的狀況，不過田中為了趕之前受傷住院落下的工作進度，幾乎每天都在拚了命上班，一拖再拖，直至田中驚覺又多待在京本家快一個月的時候，才下定了決心跟公司告了假，打算好好利用這一天完全地搬過去。

打開了京本睡房內共用的衣櫃，田中拉扯著屬於自己的衣服，難得京本在自己出院從千葉回到東京的時候替自己都洗好了，可是田中總是每天將洗好最上面的那些衣服拿出來穿，衣櫃裡的幾乎沒動。

幾乎是清一色純白色的上衣、T-SHIRT和襯衫，田中一一將它們從衣架上拉了下來，也許帶點著粗暴，不過田中沒怎麼在意，直至——

「啊！可惡」只使用一個衣架便掛滿了自己所有外套果然不行，過重的衣架經不起田中粗魯的折騰，一下子便散掉在地上，田中懊惱著，只好蹲在地上收拾起來。

一件一件地收拾著，田中全都掛在自己的手上，直至收拾到最後一件……

熟悉的，校服。

「誒？」

當初將衣服收拾帶過來時是田中彪替自己收拾的，這疊重重連衣架的外套是田中彪直接完整地硬塞在行李箱扔上車送來京本家，一直以來田中都是嫌麻煩，只是重覆拿著最上面的兩三件外套交替著穿，沒有在意最底層的到底掛了什麼。

原來……連校服都帶了來，並一直放在京本家的衣櫃裡。

感覺到有什麼是冥冥中注定，可田中只是取笑了自己這種想法。

下意識探了探校服外套的口袋，田中蹙了眉。

不在、不在，為什麼不在了？？！

明明放在其中一個口袋裡的第二顆鈕釦，任田中如何翻找著口袋，裡面仍然是空空如也；田中想著，會不會是剛剛掉在地上時掉了出來，於是又趴在地上找著衣櫃底，但裡面也沒有，思考了一會兒，搞不好是掉在衣櫃裡面，於是田中打開了手機的電筒模式，照亮著暗黑的衣櫃內部，在京本放著一個個箱子之間仔細察看著可能性，卻只是徒勞無功。

嘆著氣，怎麼就這樣不見了呢。

都是田中彪，不將它帶來就不會弄不見了，明明自己在美國一直放在千葉的老家裡都是好端端的。

倏地又想起來，京本有將備用鈕釦放在一起的小習慣，在衣櫃底找了一下，果不其然輕易便發現了那個裝滿鈕釦的小盒子。

似是如獲至寶，田中打開了小盒子，裡面琳瑯滿目各式各樣的備用鈕釦，田中用手指在裡面戳了戳，豆大的鈕釦便露了出來。

「有了！」果然是在不曉得什麼時候掉了出來，大概是京本沒有在意，以為只是某件衣服的備用鈕釦，隨手扔了回去。

失而復得的感覺特別美好，田中乾脆坐在地上，仔細地看著自己高中校服上的第二顆鈕釦，勾起了頁頁往事在眼前翻滾著，那句一直沒有說出來的話似是伴隨著成長和改變漸漸消逝了當初的意義，像他自己所說的，他們早已輸掉了遊戲，敗於時間和失去的青春。

田中拉扯著鈕釦上的線頭，發現取不下來……

等等！！我的那顆哪來的線頭？？！

想起了重要的事情，田中再三看真手上的鈕釦，後面的線頭緊緊地纏著鈕釦，是被某人細心地用剪刀剪下來，而不是像自己一樣硬生生從校服上扯下來的那種，鈕釦保存的很好，甚至不帶半點灰塵，反觀自己的那顆只是一直放在校服的口袋裡，邊緣該是帶著半點發黃的褪色感。

這……並不是田中的鈕釦。

抬頭看著衣櫃中另一半的衣服，田中沉默起來。

這……是京本當初留給自己的鈕釦。

『京本君校服上的這裡，可不要被別人搶走了』

京本羞紅著臉鮮明得彷如昨日，在田中的眼前閃現著青澀的氣色，驀地感到一陣水氣攀上眼簾，田中眨眨眼睛甩開眼內的溫熱，蓋上了小盒子，放回原位。

京本……君。

※

京本站在舞台上，等待著工作人員的指示，中島早已準備就緒坐在鋼琴前面，京本揹著木結他，安靜而默然不語。

田中……在這種時間，大概都整理好一切，徹底地離開了吧？

「中島君、京本君，可以了，你們先合奏起來看看」工作人員從麥克風裡傳來指示，在會場裡互相迴響撞擊著散落的聲線，京本馬上回過神來，回頭看了看中島，中島點點頭，表示可以開始。

指尖輕撥著幾組弦調，中島在鋼琴的後頭便趕了上來，緩慢的琴音裡透著心碎的悲傷，中島開始著自彈自唱的練習。

タメ口訊いてた僕 隨便地詢問著你的我  
とにかく見て欲しかった 總而言之想見到你  
隣で過ごした時間 在你身邊一起渡過的時間  
何故か距離を感じたよ 不知何解有一段距離感  
ベッドの上 僕1人 在床上 只有我一人  
忘れられない 無法忘記  
あなたの香り 你的香味

中島的詞寫得很棒，讓京本有種錯覺，在漆黑的會場裡，看見了鮮活的映像，自己跟田中的笑臉像是被裡播放著，在空無一人的客席中閃爍著一點的光芒。

田中曾是自己的光。

ハイヒールを履いた君は 穿上高跟鞋的你  
もう届かない場所にいて 已經在無法觸及的地方  
微笑みだけを残すから 因為只殘留了微笑  
大嫌い? 大好き? 最討厭？最喜歡？  
僕わからないよ 我並不知道

沒錯，我並不知道。

可是，其實我也深知肚明。

一不留神將感情過份投入於中島過於傷人的歌詞和聲線之中，京本只是伴奏著，卻重重地撩撥著自己變得空洞的心，指尖掃過結他弦，其中一根因為長期使用的自然損耗而呯地斷掉，狠狠地回彈在京本的手上。

「啊！！——」京本自然一叫，中島和工作人員馬上跟進。  
「嗯？？沒事嗎？KYOMO-CHIN？」中島跑了過來，查看著京本被彈紅的手指，京本卻只是甩了甩手，過長而沒怎麼打理的髮絲掩去了半張臉的京本，京本低聲搖頭。  
「沒事，我去找找後備的結他弦換上，你們先進行其他的排練吧」

顫抖的聲線相當可疑，中島想追問京本的不對勁，又想了想，似乎在舞台上不太合適，便只由得京本獨個人拿著結他，落荒而逃似地跑回休息室。

京本在舞台邊緣走進布簾前不禁望向明知道沒有誰在的客席，仍然是幽靜黑黝，那點光，他明知道早已消失。

輕嘲了自己的期待，京本帶著發熱的雙眸，跑進休息室。

休息室內人去樓空，BISHADOW的團員都在不同的地方進行著排練，京本翻找著自己的袋子，明明記得有將後備的結他弦放在裡面，找著找著，眼淚便掉下來了。

手先是滯在空中，然後慢慢垂下。

止不住的淚水。

「KYOMO-CHIN？」中島又再出現了，一如當天在單向玻璃窗前面望著田中他們離開的背影，中島總是輕易地看出了自己內心的不安，並在恰當的時候陪伴在自己身邊，京本沒有回應中島的呼喚，他擦擦臉頰，想告訴中島自己沒事，很快出來，可是淚珠卻只是一直掉落，無法停止，大概是連眼淚也知道中島的可靠。

京本背向中島，故意不看著他，指尖一直在臉上擦，直至擦紅了眼，京本再也無法忍耐，將雙手掩住了臉，捲縮著蹲在地上，中島看見不住顫抖的背影，幾乎是瞬間會意過來，他走向京本，也一起蹲了下來，抱住了自己的膝蓋，肩膀緊貼著京本一言不發。

沉默的陪伴，讓中島想起了很多很多年前的某一個帶著昏黃光線的下午——

他也曾像這樣，陪著京本倔強而無聲的哭泣，送走了自己的青春和愛情。

愛情？

對的，當天因為年少所以不明白，可今天，中島清楚知道，只能是愛情。

針落有聲，而中島卻分明聽見了京本心碎的痛楚。

※

「失禮了——」休息室外傳來了敲門聲，中島回應了一下，扭緊了正在喝的水樽。  
「是——請進來」

中島扭頭望向門外，發現是田中帶著滿臉的笑容。

「健人！剛聽說你今天也在這裡拍攝，便來打聲招呼了！」田中笑意盈盈，中島看見了是熟人也格外地高興，他讓田中進來坐著。  
「好巧哦！我都沒聽說你也在這裡」  
「早上才臨時被通知改到這個攝影棚的」田中說著，坐了下來。  
「對了，你的傷怎樣了？之前一直忙著，沒怎麼時間去探望你呢，抱歉了」中島關切著，田中輕輕地笑了起來。  
「全好了啊！」田中拉起了上衣，露出淡白的痕跡，「就是留了點疤，不過醫生說以後會變得更淡的」  
「那就好，對了，你還住在KYOMO-CHIN的家嗎？我有點東西想給他，能拜託你替我轉交給他嗎？」

中島想起了之前說好要帶給京本的CD，一直放在自己手提袋裡忘了給京本，他向田中問道，卻只見田中的笑容頓在臉上，一臉尷尬。

「哦……我前陣子搬出去了，找到新房子了——」輕聲說著無力，中島忽然明白了，那天在休息室，京本哭泣的理由。

沉默著，連中島也搞不清楚為什麼要一起變得安靜起來，田中不安地挪動著身體，中島淡淡地微笑了起來。

「樹……還記得你跟慎太郎和JESSE他們退社那天的事嗎？」中島悄然說著，彷彿在田中心坎裡硬生地撕裂傷口，退社的事一直是他們之間避而不談的事情，擅於觀察的中島自然也不曾主動提起。  
「誒？怎麼突然說起這個了……」田中惴惴不安，左顧右盼。  
「那天，其他我跟KYOMO-CHIN剛好在窗外，看見你們離開時的樣子」

似是在田中的心裡投下炸彈，讓田中心裡受傷發痛。

原來……那天，自己看見的並不是錯覺。

京本，確實是在看著自己，即使只是透過一面單向的玻璃窗。

「健人……跟KYOMO？」田中的回應，讓中島揚了揚眉。  
「KYOMO？」

中島抓住了田中跟過去不一樣的叫法，田中沒有更多的說話，然後，中島會意一笑。

「當初，我們以為自己能在Ｊ社出道了，就是勝利，」中島頓了頓，再往下說，「但現在回頭一看，才發現，其實不然」

田中不解。

「也許時間會改變很多東西，可是只要不放棄，我覺得，還是可以站在一起吧？就像BREAKS跟BISHADOW一樣，我們都長大了，可是，我們卻都變得更強了」

中島的微笑裡透著某種推動力，猛地，田中當頭棒喝。

「健人……喜歡KYOMO嗎？」田中帶著哀傷的笑臉，問道。  
「喜歡哦－－作為團員，但我想還是不及樹吧，畢竟，」中島展現更清爽的笑容，續下去說：「你喚了他那麼久的京本君」

暗自倒抽一口氣，田中沒想到似是一直作為旁觀者的中島居然猜中了那些多的事情。

「吶吶，樹搬新居了，會辦入伙派對嗎？好久沒跟大家見個面了……」中島說著，露出小白兔般的俊臉湊近田中。  
「誒……可是派對結束後要收拾好麻煩啊……」

一臉嫌棄，中島猜想，田中大概是明白自己的意思了。

※

京本看著中島發給自己的位置分享，距離自己的家不算太遠，約莫也只是十多分鐘走路便能到達的路途，可是京本少爺就是迷失在住宅區了。

「嗯……好像是這裡，不對，右邊？？」京本苦惱地看著那地圖，明明說就是這裡附近的公寓，偏偏就是找不到入口。  
「KYOMO-CHIN～」有誰在叫著自己，京本左看右看，「上面！上面！」

抬頭一看，便看見了中島和高地衝著自己笑得高興地站在露台揮著手。

「哦－－！」京本回揮了一下，看了看才找到公寓的入口。

京本並不知道中島也搬家了，而且還距離自己的家這麼近，工作過後，中島說讓他順道過來拿一下之前推介他的CD，京本看見只是步行的距離，於是在回家之前順道繞一繞道。

叮噹－－

中島踏著輕快的腳步過去開了門，京本以為就在門口交收一下便回家了，可是剛打開門就被裡面超大的談話聲和戲鬧聲所湮沒，中島一把將自己拉了進去。

「我不知道你最近搬了家呢……健人」脫下了鞋子，看不見中島的愛犬BONITA猛衝過來有點兒失落，記憶中中島並不是喜歡吵鬧和開派對的人，京本有點兒好奇。  
「哦，這不是我的家，我沒跟你說嗎？今天是樹新居入伙的派對」

樹。

京本是馬上想轉身離開的，大概是難受的表情出賣了自己，中島看出來了，於是緊拉著京本往屋內走去，的確，JESSE、森本、菊池和松村等人都跟自己打著招呼，主人公反而不知道去哪裡了。

「這個，我一直放在手提袋想給你，每次不是忘記了就是跟你工作時間錯開，應該對你寫新歌挺有幫助的」中島從袋裡取出數張CD，京本接過去後，扭頭想離開，「等等，都來了，不跟樹打聲招呼嗎？」

想了想，的確連招呼也不打還是挺無禮的，只好待在這裡。

心裡面有個疙瘩，處於想念田中和強迫自己退場的狀態，感覺所有東西又倒回了時空，回到剛剛田中回到日本的那陣子，但不一樣的是，他和田中都選擇了放手。

「哎呀……家裡沒醬油了，找人給我去買一下－－」田中似乎一直在廚房裡忙著，直至發現醬油原來用光了才探頭出來露出一臉煩惱。  
「啊，我跟KYOMO-CHIN去買吧！」中島主動舉手，京本不解地望向中島，又望回田中。  
「KYOMO……？」

中島並不知道，這是自田中搬走了之後，或是那個花火大會的晚上之後，京本和田中頭一次這樣正式地見面。

田中沒想到京本也會來，中島先是提議開派對，田中雖然不情不願還是問了問JESSE和森本，他們舉腳贊成，又主動拉來了更多的人，但田中明明記得被邀請的人裡面，不曉得為何大家都自然地繞過了京本，似乎默認了京本忙碌的工作趕不上他們的派對。

田中呢喃著京本的名字，刺耳地在京本心中發疼，京本別過視線，站了起來。

「好吧，就在附近有間超市」領著中島離開，京本清晰地感受到田中的視線，不曾離開自己。

再看，又能怎樣了？

「啊……沒想到都賣光了，醬油就這麼搶手麼？」走了幾間超市，不曉得為何醬油剛好都賣完，中島無奈地說。  
「嗯……要不把我家的拿去吧，反正就在附近」京本想了一下，說，過兩個路口就是自己的家，記得自己家裡那枝還是新開的，提議道。  
「誒，真的？不過用完也可以拿回去，完全OK啊」中島覺得這是大好提議，欣然接受並跟著中島走回自己的家。  
「吶…健人」  
「嗯？」

走在無人的路上，京本猶豫了一下，還是問了出口。

「你是故意拉我來樹的派對麼？」

中島頓住了腳步，京本無表情的臉看起來有點兒不滿和可怕，但中島只是用更溫暖的笑容溶化著。

「對哦，KYOMO-CHIN會生我的氣嗎？」沒想到中島乾脆承認，京本也不好意思大小聲起來，只是默默地繼續往前走著。  
「為什麼？」既然你都猜對了我那天哭的原因，又何必要強迫我去面對？  
「沒什麼」中島沒有說出來的理由讓京本猜不透，也無法反抗，就這樣一直無聲地走回自己的家，從廚房拿好了醬油交給中島，進睡房換了件衣服便跟著中島一起走回田中的家。  
「為什麼換衣服了？」看著京本一言不發走進睡房，中島一度以為他就死賴著不出來了，沒想到只是換了件衣服又走了出來。  
「剛剛工作時等待時流了很多汗，不太舒服就想換掉了……」  
「哦哦」

中島看見京本沒有再抗拒走到田中的家，頓覺安心起來，二人一邊聊著天一邊走回田中的家去，直至中島將醬油交給在廚房忙著的田中。

整個派對田中跟京本沒怎麼交流，中島也沒有迫著他們有什麼互動，大伙兒吃著田中努力做出來的料理，一邊聽JESSE和森本搞笑作怪，大笑的聲量一度讓田中擔心要被鄰居投訴，可是一直相安無事。

京本還是不懂中島把自己拉來的理由，直至他看見了田中，他當即明白了過來，他和田中，若是想要推開對方，那麼還是不要作任何的交流最好。

不然的話，這顆一直快速跳動著的心臟－－

「那麼，謝謝你今晚的招待啦！樹！」派對一直持續到晚上十一點多，森本才說他明早還有工作，要先走了，其他人也陸續離開。  
「不客氣，下次再一起玩吧！」田中站在玄關揮著手，目送所有人離開。

京本站在最後面，卻一直不敢直視著田中，田中沒有勉強自己，沒有主動跟自己說話，也沒有任何的交流，京本感覺自己跟田中的視線一直在錯過，就像他們兩個人的關係一樣，等到京本看著田中的時候，田中卻移開了專注。

大概，「把誰推開」就是這種意思吧。

「等等，KYOMO-CHIN」等待著前面的中島穿好鞋子，京本本想也站過去穿著自己的鞋子，中島卻叫住了自己。  
「？」

中島揚起了嘴角，露出少見的作惡樣子，用力推了推京本，京本反應來不及，往後一摔，田中見狀連忙踏前了一步，扶住了京本。

「掰掰，樹！」

然後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度關上了大門。

空氣裡，寧靜得只能聽見彼此的心跳聲。

「……你……沒事嗎？KYOMO」良久，不，可能也只不過是僅僅半秒，田中在震驚中回過神來，扶著京本重新站好，田中輕聲問道。  
「嗯……抱歉」京本尷尬地站起來，想到玄關穿回鞋子離開。

倏地，田中抓緊了自己的手腕。

「？」

望向田中，京本不明所以，卻看出了田中有口難言的樣子。

遠處傳來有誰有放煙火的聲音，熟悉的在空中炸裂的悶響響徹雲霄，從露台外閃現了五彩十色的光芒。

「……要……去看看嗎？」京本也不曉得為何，放下了自己想要離開的決定，卻是跟著田中走向了露台。

果然是跟自己的家太相近的關係，連望出去的景象也十分相似，那個能看見花火大會的角度連接著河堤，不曉得是誰放著從便利店買回來的煙花，低壓壓地在夜色中閃現著萬紫千紅，沒有花火大會那種規模，只能看見一點點閃爍的光，但在這住宅區中卻是格外地鮮明。

「沒想到……你的家跟我的家這麼近……」直望過去幾乎可以看見自己家的公寓，京本悄然說。  
「我喜歡KYOMO……」田中衝口而出，停頓一下，「……的家，看出去的感覺很棒－－」

那半微秒的停頓，就讓京本和田中的心漏掉一拍。

然後急促地活躍起來猛跳動著。

「前陣子……我從KYOMO的家收拾衣服的時候，拿錯了這個了－－」

煙火搖曳，忽明忽暗的光線裡，京本低頭看著那枚應該藏在自己口袋裡的鈕釦，插著口袋的手連忙緊握，不，鈕釦仍然好端端地在自己的口袋裡，溫熱著。

田中轉動了一下從校服上仔細給剪下來的鈕釦，線頭緊纏。

「你……要拿回去嗎？」是自己的那顆鈕釦，京本終於發現，不曉得為什麼田中會發現，可這刻卻讓京本啞口無言。

唯一合理的動作，京本將手從口袋裡掏出來，攤開了掌心，露出了裡面躺著變得溫暖的鈕釦。

田中有點兒難以致信，邊緣帶著陳舊的發黃－－

「我本來……也想將這個還給你」京本低聲說，幾乎被天際的煙火聲所蓋過。

露台上，田中和京本互相拿著一顆代表了青春的鈕釦，安靜佇立，沒有誰先作聲，聽著煙火在耳邊一再擦過轟隆，卻比不上此刻內心撼動著的驚異和悸動。

「……是我先不聯絡你，可是我剛回來的時候，你卻收留了我」

田中首先開口，煙火響得呯嘭，他走近了京本。

「我撞車的時候，你讓我住到你的家裡」

外面五彩紛呈，讓京本在心如鹿撞中再度迷失了自己。

「但後來我也為你擋了一刀……那麼，我們可以算是扯平了嗎？」

再度靠近，京本在不知不覺間，沒有退開。

「京本君。」

久違的稱呼讓京本驚醒，眼神卻已無法從田中的雙眸中移開，裡面輝映裡煙火的絢麗多彩，讓京本看花了眼。

「我……早已厭倦你叫我作京本君」京本吐息著，幾乎相近得可以讓田中感受著自己的呼吸。

「那麼，京本君，」

田中再踏前了一步。

「我可以叫你作KYOMO嗎？」

鼻尖幾乎擦過彼此，呼息糾纏，京本和田中心跳極快，緊握著那枚不屬於自己的鈕釦，卻沒有退還對方。

「是喜歡的KYOMO，還是……前輩的KYOMO？」

京本重覆了問題，田中在眼簾之間只是輕笑了一下。

「喜歡的……KYOMO」

颼－－砰－－

劈哩啪啦……

閃動著遠處不定的光彩，京本臉上悄悄地揚起了笑臉，田中湊近，在京本的唇上點了一吻，未作放開。

今夜，

煙花璀璨。

－－全文完－－


End file.
